Un Amor Para Recordar UyM
by Adileyne
Summary: Usagi vivió casi toda su vida en corea, ahora quiera algo nuevo y se fue a Japón a terminar sus estudios, se va a vivir con su prima Mina. Ella conoce a mamoru un joven muy mujeriego. Sin ella darse de cuenta, el se meterá en su vida para cambiársela para siempre
1. Chapter 1

En el aeropuerto de Tokio

— Bueno, Usagi. Hoy vivieras en Japón, cómo serán mis compañeros, espero que Mina me espere. — ella suspirando

En el departamento de Mina

— No, hoy viene Usagi. — mina levantándose de la cama

— ¿En serio? – yaten mirándola desde la cama

— Sí, se va a mudar conmigo. — ella vistiéndose

— Qué bueno, mi amor. — sonriéndole

— Mi amor ¿Mamoru sigue viviendo contigo? – le pregunto curiosa

— Claro ¿porque? – mirándola

— Por nada. — terminando de vestirse

En el aeropuerto

— Disculpe ¿en dónde puedo tomar un taxi? – pregunto usagi a un hombre

— Por allá señorita. — el señor señalándole los taxis

— Mil gracias. — ella feliz

— De nada hermosa

Usagi tomo un taxi y se fue para el departamento de Mina, ella toca la puerta

— YA VOY Usagi. — mina gritando

— Hola prima ¿cómo estás? – sonriendo y abrazándola

— Muy bien hermosa, pasa. — feliz de verla

— Gracias

— Hola. — yaten saliendo de la habitación

— Hola ardilla. — usagi feliz de ver a su mejor amigo

— Hola ardillita ¿cómo estás? – sonriéndole

— Bien

— Me voy a llevar, tú equipaje. — mina quitándoselo y alejándose

— Gracias prima. — agradecida

— De nada.- grito

— ¿Y cómo está tú papá? – le pregunto

— Bien, allá lo deje en Corea

— ¿Y tú cómo te has sentido? – serio

— Bien, normal. — alegre

— Qué bueno, mi linda. — sonriéndole

— Todo está listo. — mina apareciendo

— ¿En qué universidad vas a estudiar? – le pregunto yaten

— En la de ustedes. — ella

— ¿En serio? – él asombrado

— Sí

— Que bueno amiga, bueno me voy. — acercándose a la puerta

— Cuídate amigo

— Igualmente, bye mi amor. — el

— Bye

— Yaten y Mina se despidieron con un beso y él se fue

— POR FIN SOLAS...cuéntame Usagi ¿ya has tenido novio? – sonriéndole

— ¡No!

— ¿Porque? eres hermosa, mírate tienes un cuerpo. — mina sin poderlo creer

— Mina lo sé, no quiero tener una relación con nadie entiendes. — seria

— ¡Entendí! Prima

— Me voy a bañar, para descansar un rato. — levantándose

— Ok ve

Usagi se baño, luego se acostó a dormir.

Había amanecido

— USAGI LEVANTATE YA SON LAS 7. — gritando mina desesperada

— ¡Qué! – Usagi salió corriendo, entro al baño, se baño y se vistió

— Usagi, te vez hermosa. — mina sonriendo y observando que estaba saliendo de la habitación, llevaba una ropa muy ajustada

— Gracias Mina. — apenada

Usagi y Mina se fueron para la universidad

— Bueno prima ¿qué vas a estudiar? – mirándola con seriedad

— Educación, solo voy a estudiar por 2 meses para graduarme. — le comenta

— ¡Qué! No estudia para ser modelo. — su prima asombrada

— No, me parece

— ¡Sí!

— No y punto. — seria

En eso venia Mamoru y Yaten

— En serio, esa mujer me iba a matar cómo se movía ayer. — comento mamoru su último encuentro sexual

— Deja de hablarme de tus intimidades ¡Mamoru! – yaten desesperado

— Sí, eres bobo ¡ESE MOMUMENTO DE MUJER! – exclamo él

— ¿Cuál? – yaten mirando a los lados

— ¡ESA LA RUBIA, LA QUÉ ESTÁ CON MINA! – asombrado de su belleza

— No, mires a Usagi. — yaten con seriedad

— ¿Se llama Usagi, que nombre más raro? ¿No? – burlón

— Te lo abierto, Usagi no es de esas. — enojándose

— Sí...si ya

Mamoru y Yaten fueron en dónde estaban las chicas

— Hola Mina. — llego mamoru coqueto

— Hola Mamoru, te presento a mi prima Usagi. — su amiga sonriendo

— Mucho gusto soy Mamoru Alexander Chiba. — sonriéndole

— Te quedaste sin nombre. — Ella divertida, Mamoru se molesto un poco — Yo soy Usagi Tsukino – suavidad

— Te llamas cómo un conejo. Jajaja. — odiosidad

— Qué gracioso eres ¿no? – molesta

— ¡Ya! Usagi ¿qué vas a estudiar? – yaten cansado y mirándola

— Educación preescolar, es que voy a terminar la profesión, porque me encanta los niños. — ella feliz

— Cuando tenga un hijo tú, serás maestra de mi hijo. — contento

— Ojala, espero llegar. — pensó ella

— ¿Qué piensas? – pregunto mina

— Nada, es hora de irme a ver mi primera clase. — ella alejándose y entro al salón

— Buenos días. — el profesor

Todas

— Buenos días

— En la nueva rama de la educación preescolar, se ha adquirido una nueva materia. Será el área de los primeros auxilios, que se ha empleado para cuando suceda un accidente. Las maestras, estén preparadas para auxiliar el niño. — con seriedad

— Disculpe profe, estoy de acuerdo con la nueva materia, ¿en dónde la vamos a ver? – pregunto usagi

— En la área de medicina, que está en el aula #4. — informo

— Ok, gracias profe. — ella

— De nada señorita Tsukino, les deseo, suerte en su nueva materia. — el profesor mirando a la nueva alumna de corea

Todas

— ¡Gracias!

— ¿Te gusto mucho, la nueva materia que vamos a ver? – una mujer acercándose a ella

— Sí ¿y cómo te llamas? – le pregunto usagi

— Soy Lita Kino, me puedes decir Lit. — sonriéndole

— Ok Lit

— ¿Eres nueva? – pregunto curiosa

— Sí, soy de Corea porque mi padre es de allá, mi mamá era japonesa. — alegre

— Ósea, tú mamá era japonesa. — mirándola

— Sí

— Vamos, para la cafetería. — la invito

— Sí, vamos

— ¡Mina! A Mamoru le gusto a tú prima. — le comenta su novio

— ¿Qué? bueno ¿no? – feliz

— No, me parece. Mamoru es un mujeriego de primera. — mirándola con seriedad

— Y que. A lo mejor Usagi, lo compone. — sonriéndole

— No lo creo, Mina. — con seriedad

— ¿Qué te pasa? pareciera que estuvieras celoso de Mamoru. — mina celosa

— Claro que no, yo quiero a Usagi cómo una hermana. — serio

— Lo sé, bebé te amo. — abrazándolo

— Yo también, te amo. — el

Otro lado de la universidad

— Lit, vamos para el salón a ver la… fabulosa materia. — usagi

— Sí, vamos

Usagi y Lita entraron al salón, Usagi sin querer choco con alguien

— Ten cuidado. — mamoru sin mirarla

— Discúlpeme. — ella y mirándolo — ah...eres tú

— Hola. — sonriéndole

— Hola. — Ella

— Siéntate. — ofreciéndole la silla, que estaba a su lado

— Gracias. — ella

Usagi y Mamoru se sentaron, casi juntos

— Buenos días. — profesor entrando

Todos

— Buenos días

— Hola a todos, hoy solo vamos hablar de los primeros auxilios. — mirándolos

— ¿Disculpe profesor, porque tiene que hablar de eso en específico? – pregunto mamoru

— Lo que pasa, joven es que ahora en adelante las nuevas maestras en formación, tienen que ver esta nueva materia, que son los primeros auxilios.— explico

— Ok, gracias por aclarar el punto. — él

— De nada, ¿quiénes son de las futuras educadoras? – pregunto

— Yo soy una futura educadora, soy Usagi Tsukino. — ella levantado la mano

— Un gusto ¿y quién más? – mirando

— Yo soy Lita Kino. — ella

— Solo 2

— Creo que ¡sí! – usagi

— No importa vamos a empezar la clase. — el profesor empezó a dar la clase, habían pasado 3 horas

— Por fin termino la clase. — exclamo usagi

— Sí, estuvo muy interesante. — comenta mamoru

— Sí, Usagi. Vamos para la cafetería. — mirándola

— Sí. — Ella empezó a sentir como débil — este...no mejor me voy para el departamento

— Ya te vas. — asombrada, no quería que se fuera

— Sí

— Te llevo. — ofreciéndose y coqueteándole

— ¡Sí! Por favor. — intranquila

— Ok ven vamos. — Ellos se dirigieron al estacionamiento, ella entró rápido al auto y empezó a respirar profundamente — ¿Qué te pasa? Sí quieres te llevo para el hospital

— No te preocupes por mí, llévame para el departamento de Mina ¡sí! – casi desesperada

— Vamos

Mamoru llevo a Usagi al departamento

— Gracias Bye. — bajándose con rapidez

— Bye. — asombrado

Usagi entro con rapidez para el departamento, cerró la puerta y entro a la habitación

— Usagi, tranquilízate ya se te va a pasar, no es la primera vez, respira no te asustes. — se decía a ella misma Usagi se acostó en la cama y al rato se quedo dormida

En el auto de Mamoru

— ¿Y este bolso será Usagi? – Con ganas de revisarlo — Mamoru ¿qué te pasa? ahora te interesa revisar una cartera de una vieja, estás loco.

Mamoru siguió manejando, hasta que sonó su celular

— Bueno

— Hola, mi amor. — coquetamente

— Hola ¿cómo estás? Preciosa – risueño

— Bien puedes venir para mi casa, tú sabes. Mi amor. — Feliz

— Ok, voy para allá muñeca. — contento

— Ok, te espero bebé. — voz seductora

— Bye...sinceramente eres un ¡tigre! – el orgulloso


	2. Chapter 2

Horas después

En el departamento de Mina, Usagi seguía durmiendo hasta que sonó el timbre

- ¿Quién será? – Levantándose y escuchando el timbre nuevamente - Ya ¡Voy! – ella abrió la puerta

- Hola.- mujer mirándola

- Hola ¿quién eres? – pregunto

- Soy Rei Kumada, soy la vecina de alado vengo a darte la bienvenida.- ella sonriéndole

- ¡Gracias! – usagi sonriendo, en eso se escucho el llanto de un bebé

- Hay mi bebé.- reí

- ¿Tienes un hijo? – pregunto ella emocionada

- Sí, solo tiene 3 meses.- informa

- Que lindo tráelo, lo quiero conocer.- pidió ella

- Ok, horita vengo.

- Ok

Rei se fue para su departamento, tomo al bebé en sus brazos

- Ya llegue.- acercándose a ella

- Que lindo ¿cómo se llama? – encantada

- Reino.- orgullosa

- Que lindo nombre.- sinceridad

- Gracias

- Me lo puedes emprestar.- mirándola

- Sí, toma

Usagi cargo al bebé el comenzó a llorar, ella lo empezó a mecer en sus brazos hasta dejarlo dormido

- ¡Eres buena con los niños! – rei asombrada

- Claro a mi me encanta los bebés, sabes algo me gustaría ser mamá.- le comenta alegre

- ¿Por qué, no tienes esposo? – le pregunto, quitándole el niño a usagi

- Ni esposo ni novio.- alegre

- No, puede ser tú eres muy linda.- asombrada

- Gracias.- suspirando y mirándola – entra

- Gracias.- rei entrando

- Siéntate.- alegre

- Gracias.- sentándose

- Sí, quieres me das el bebé y lo acuesto en la cama.- le ofreció

- Sí, gracias.- agradecida

- Dámelo

- Toma

Usagi lo cargo, lo llevo a la habitación lo acostó en la cama, le puso almohadas alrededor

- Ya a cómodo al bebé.- regresando

- Gracias Usagi

- De nada ¿tienes mucho tiempo viviendo en Japón? – pregunto

- Sí, lo que pasa, es como me case y me mude hace 2 años ¿y tú conoces a mi prima? – mirándola

- Sí, Mina es muy risueña y muy amable conmigo.- alegre

- Que bueno.- risueña

- ¿Te puedo dejar a Reino? es que tengo ir a trabajar.- apenada y mirándola

- Ok, claro ve.- sonriendo

- Mil gracias, lo vengo a buscar como a las 10.- le comenta

- Ok, no te preocupes ve tranquila.- sinceridad

- Déjame buscar las cosas del bebé.- ella

- Ok, ve.

Rei fue para su departamento y busco las cosas del bebé

- ¡USAGI! – llamo

- Ya voy.- ella abriendo la puerta

- Toma, sí pasa algo, me llamas aquí te dejo mi número celular.- la miro

- Ok, ve tranquila

- Gracias adiós...- alejándose

- Adiós, bueno ahora de preparar la cena.- ella comenzó a preparar la cena, unos minutos todo estaba listo - todo está listo, solo tengo que esperar Mina

En el departamento de Yaten

- Yaten, vamos para el departamento. No podemos dejar mucho tiempo sola Usagi.- ella acostada en el mueble

- Sí, tienes mucha razón

- Sí, vamos

En eso entra Mamoru

- Hola.- feliz

- Hola ¿cómo estás? – pregunto mina

- Bien muy bien

- Con esa cara de felicidad, es por mujeres.- yaten mirándolo con seriedad

- Claro ¿porque más? – sonriendo

- Mamoru nunca cambias.- su amigo

- No, para que cambiar.- orgulloso

- Yaten, vámonos.- mina mirando a yaten

- ¿Porque se van? – él

- Es que Mina no quiere, que Usagi se quede mucho tiempo sola, en el departamento, son las 7.- comenta yaten

- Sí, hoy la deje en tú departamento.- le comenta

- Qué, cuéntame.- mina curiosa

- No sé, parece que se sentía algo mal.- mirándola

- ¡Qué! vamos Yaten.- mina preocupándose

- Sí, vamos.- preocupado también

- ¿Puedo ir con ustedes? – mirándolos

- ¡No! – yaten

- Sí, ven.- mina jalándolo

Yaten, Mina y Mamoru se fueron para el departamento

En el departamento

El bebé comenzó a llorar

- Que pasa bebé, tienes sueño, No creo, será que tiene hambre ¿verdad? – ella sonriendo, le preparo el tetero, se lo estaba dando cuando, llego su prima con los chicos

- ¿Y ese bebé? – pregunto mina

- Hola, es hijo de tú vecina.- mirándola

- ¡Reino! – sorprendida

- Sí, es bello ¿verdad? – ella enamorada

- Sí, miren está comiendo.- mina sonriendo

- Te vez, muy bien con un bebé.- comenta mamoru mirándola

- Sí, ojala tuviera un hijo.- feliz

- Usagi, en cualquier momento lo tienes.- mina alegre

- Sí ¿verdad? – muy convencida

- Hola bebé cómo estás.- mina sonriéndole - Usagi ¿desde cuándo esta aquí?

- Hace cómo 2 horas.- responde

- ¿Rei se fue a trabajar verdad? – seria

- ¿Sí porque lo dices? – pregunto ella

- Yo no entiendo a Rei, Nicolás le da de todo. Ella igual sigue trabajando.- sin entenderla

- A lo mejor le gusta.- comenta mamoru

- ¡Será!

- Se lo tomo todo.- comenta Usagi, le empezó a sacar los gases al bebé

- Hola campeón.- mamoru sonriéndole, Reino se reía con él - que sonriente

- Sí.- mina alegre

- Hola bebé.- yaten acercándose

- Me lo puedes emprestar.- pregunto mamoru, mirándola

- Sí, toma.- ella entregándoselo

- Hola campeón ¿cómo estás? – sonriéndole

- Yo voy a buscar un pañal, horita vengo.- usagi alejándose

- Ve.- su prima

- Eres un bebé con suerte, cuidarte semejante belleza.- le comenta mamoru y él pequeño sonrió

- Te escuche.- ella llegando

- No es mentira, verdad bebé.-alegre

- Dámelo, es hora de dormirlo.- ella

- No, déjame con el niño.- abrazándolo

- Ok

- Yaten tengamos un bebé.- mina feliz

- ¡Qué! – perplejo

- Anda casémonos.- mirándolo

- Mina todavía no, somos muy jóvenes, para ser papás.- asustado

- Mm puede ser. Mejor no.- sonriendo

- Jajajaja pides un hijo, después no.- ríe usagi divertida

- Deja.- apenada

- ¿Qué hora es? – pregunto ella

- Las 9 ¿porque? – yaten mirando el reloj y mirando a mina – No eran las siete hace un par de minutos

- No.- mamoru – será que su reloj se atraso

- Sí.- mina asombrada – sí, son las 9 – mirando el reloj de la pared – reloj de su departamento esta malo ¿y porque preguntas usagi?

- Es que Rei, va a venir a buscar al bebé a las 10.- comenta ella

- Campeón, solo te voy a disfrutar solo 1 hora.- mamoru triste

- Sí, te gustan los bebés ten 1 no.- mina sonriendo

- No estás loca primero casarme, después los niños.- sonriendo

- Ojala que te enamores rápido.- su amiga

- Ojala.- él

En eso suena el timbre

- Yo abro.- usagi, abriéndola – rei

- Hola vengo a buscar al bebé.- ella sonriendo

- Qué tan rápido.- comento mamoru triste

- Sí, es que. Termine temprano del trabajo.- comenta

- Toma, las pertenencias de Reino.- entrego usagi

- Gracias por cuidármelo.- agradecida

- De nada, Mamoru entrégale el bebé a su mamá.- ella

- Tome.- triste se había encariñado con él

- Gracias.- ella agarrándolo – adiós

- Adiós.- usagi cerrando la puerta

- Qué lindo bebé.- comenta mamoru

- Sí, verdad.- mina sonriendo

- Mina, esta lista la cena.- anuncia ella

- ¿En serio? – asombrada

- Sí, vamos a comer

- Sí, vamos.- mamoru invitándose solo

Usagi comenzó a servir, para después sentarse. Mamoru se sentó a lado de Usagi, yaten alado de su novia.

- Gracias prima, por hacer la cena.- mina agradecida

- De nada prima, espero que les guste.- usagi sonriendo

- Está delicioso.- mamoru comiendo

- Gracias.- ella

- Sí, esta delicioso.- yaten asombrado

- Gracias.- sonriendo

- ¿Tú novio debe de estar muy feliz de tener una novia que cocine tan rico? – comenta mamoru

- No, yo nunca he tenido novio.- con tranquilidad

- ¡Cómo! Tú eres muy hermosa, será que en dónde tú vivías eran siego.- él

- Gracias, ni he tenido novio porque no he querido. Eso es todo.- ella seria

- Ok, si piensas tener un novio ¿verdad? – mirándola

- No creo que lo tenga.- sinceridad

- ¿Porque piensas así? – mamoru

- Y porque eres tan preguntón.- usagi molestándose

- Discúlpame.- serio

- Este...Usagi, no te molestes con Mamoru.- pidió mina

- ES...QUE NO ME GUSTA QUE ME ESTEN PREGUNTANDO ¿PORQUE? NUNCA E TENIDO NOVIO, COMO SÍ FUERA UN ESPECIME RARO ¿NO? – exploto ella

- CLARO QUE ¡NO! – mamoru serio

- Usagi no pienses, así por favor.- su amigo

- Es que, Mamoru me mira cómo si lo fuera.- furiosa

- Claro que no.- mintiendo

- Qué tengan dulces sueños.- rabiosa y alejándose

- Usagi ven.- grito su prima

Usagi se fue para su habitación

- Sí serás imprudente.- yaten molesto

- Es que es raro ver semejante belleza soltera.- mamoru cruzando los brazos

- En una parte Mamoru tiene mucha razón, yo no entiendo porque Usagi no tiene novio solo se la pasa estudiando.- mina seriedad

- Mamoru es hora de irnos.- yaten levantándose

- Sí, me voy a disculpar con Usagi.- levantándose

- Ve.

Mamoru fue para la habitación de Usagi, toca la puerta

- ¿Quién es? – ella molesta

- Soy yo Mamoru

Hola, aquí un nuevo capítulo espero que les guste, le doy la Bienvenida y por comentar A:

Eli Chiva

Mary Yuet

Naiara moon

Marie Mademoiselle Chiba

elianamz-bv


	3. Chapter 3

— ¿Qué quieres? – ella molesta

— Solo quiero hablar contigo. — el apenado

— Vete. — molesta

— Por favor. — pidió

— Ok.— ella abrió la puerta, cruzando los brazos — contento

— ¡Sí!

— ¿Qué quieres?

— Quiero disculparme, contigo. — sinceridad

— Ok, te disculpo. — brusquedad

— Así no, yo te estoy pidiendo disculpa de corazón, me disculpas. — mirándola

— Te disculpo, no eres el primero ni el último, que me hace esa pregunta. — tranquilidad

— Ok, ¿te puedo dar un beso en la mejilla? – sonriéndole

— Sí, claro

Mamoru le dio un beso en la mejilla y para usagi fue como si nada hubiera pasado.

Mamoru y Yaten se fueron para su departamento.

Los días pasaron tranquilamente, habían pasado 1 mes Mamoru se había hecho amigo de Usagi, a ella le encantaba su amistad que tenia con él, Yaten y Mina todavía seguían con su noviazgo, algunas veces Usagi se sentía mal pero no quería decirle a nadie menos a Mina

— Buenos días Usagi. — lita acercándose

— Hola Lit ¿cómo estás? – ella sonriendo

— Ven hoy, tenemos examen sorpresa. — le comenta

— Qué bien

— Horita viene tú enamorado. — sonriéndole

— ¿Cuál? – sin entender

— No te hagas Usagi, Mamoru se muere por ti. — alegre

— Claro que no. — seria

— Claro que sí

Mamoru llegando

— Hola

— Hola ¿cómo estás? – sonriéndole

— ¡Bien! Este...Usagi se te quedo otra vez tú bolso en mi auto. — entregándolo

— ¡Mamoru! Mil gracias siempre se me olvidan. — apenada

— ¡Sí! – él divertido

— Vamos a ver las clases de primeros auxilios y quemaduras graves y leves. — lita sonriendo

Mamoru y Usagi

— Sí, vamos

Usagi, Mamoru y Lita entraron a todas sus clases, como siempre, cuando los estudiantes iban a salir el profesor los llamo

— Chicos antes de irse, van a trabajar en equipo, yo hable con algunos alumnos personalmente, solo quedaron 4 personas, las coloque en grupo los voy a nombrar, Lita con Andrew, Mamoru con Usagi, fue un placer verlos Bye...— alejándose

Todos

— Bye

— ¿Qué te parece? Usagi vamos a trabajar juntos. — el alegre

— Sí, Mamoru sí quieres hoy hacemos el trabajo. — mirándolo

— Ok, allí estaré en la tarde cómo a las 6. — mirándola

— Ok, Bye. — ella alejándose

— Bye. — mirando cómo ella se alejaba

Lita y Usagi caminaron hacia la cafetería, después vieron sus clases

En otra parte de la universidad

— Yaten mi amor, hoy estamos cumpliendo 2 años de novios. — mina feliz

— Sí, 2 años de amor verdadero. — enamorado

— Sí, mi gatito.

Yaten le dio un beso súper apasionado

— Te amo

— Yo también te amo gatito

Las horas fueron pasando, hasta que se hizo de tarde

En departamento Aino

— Reino dentro de un rato viene tú mami. — usagi sonriéndole En eso suena el timbre

— Ya voy Mamoru. — ella abriendo la puerta

— Hola campeón. — mamoru agarrando a Reino

— Hola. — ella sonriendo

— Hola Usagi es que cuando veo a Reino, se me olvida las cosas. — sinceridad

— Ya veo, pasa. — alegre

— Gracias. — sonriéndole al pequeño

— Déjame buscar los libros. — ella yéndose

— Ve, campeón cómo se porta Usagi

Mamoru se puso hablar cómo sí hablara el bebé

— Mamoru, Usagi es muy bella ¿me gusta a ti? – Sonriendo — a mí me gusta mucho, Usagi, en serio

— ¡Sí! – el riéndose

— Mamoru deja de hablar así. — usagi cruzando los brazos

— Discúlpame. — él

En eso suena el timbre

— Yo abro. — se ofreció el, abrió — ¡Hola! Rei

— Hola vengo a buscar a mi bebé. — alegre

— Toma. — entregándoselo

— Gracias por cuidármelo Usagi. — agradecida

— De nada

— Bye. — ella alejándose con su bebé

Mamoru y Usagi

— Bye

— Usagi ¿todas las tarde lo cuidas verdad? – le pregunto él

— Sí, vamos a empezar a hacer el trabajo. — ella

— Sí, manos a la obra.

— Ok

Usagi empezó a investigar en los libros, Mamoru buscaba en diccionarios, los conceptos de la preguntas, eran cómo las 8. Ella había terminado de hacer el trabajo, Mamoru todavía seguía investigando

— ¿Te ayudo? – ella mirándolo

— No, ya voy a terminar. — sinceridad

— Pásame ese diccionario. — seria

— No te molestes. — avergonzado

— Claro que no, no me molesta ayudarte. — sonriéndole

— Ok, gracias

Usagi empezó a investigar, Mamoru ya había terminado

— ¿Te falta mucho? – mirándola

— No, termine. — alegre

— Eres muy rápida. — asombrado

— Sí, es que a mí me gusta mucho investigar de todo. — le comenta

— Ya veo. — asombrado

— Déjame poner esto aquí. — ella se levanto y se empezó a sentir mareada

— Usagi ¿qué te pasa? – notando su palidez

— Nada. — tratando de tranquilizarse

— No, algo te pasa estás pálida. — asustándose

— No te preocupes Mamoru. — tranquilizándolo

— Vamos. Yo te voy a llevar a un hospital. — mirándola

— No esto, se me va a pasar. — alejándose un poco de él

— Usagi estás pálida. — acercándose a ella

— Mamoru no te preocupes, siempre me pasa yo sé lo que tengo. — mirándolo y comenzó a sangrar por la nariz

Mamoru alterado

— Usagi estás sangrando por la nariz

— Pásame un pañuelo. — pidió

— Usagi ¿qué te pasa? por favor dime, me estoy asustando. — pasándole el pañuelo

— Mamoru no te preocupes. — tranquilidad

Mamoru sobresaltado

— No puedo Usagi. Yo te amo. — sinceridad

— No por favor. — ella alarmada

— ¿Porque? Te niegas al amor ¿Por qué? – dolido

— Mamoru sí tú vivieras cómo yo, vivo mi vida. Pensarías cómo yo. — con los ojos llenos de lágrimas

— Pero ¿qué te pasa? – angustiado

— Mamoru, yo me estoy muriendo. — llena de tristeza

— ¡Qué! – perplejo

— Sí yo tengo leucemia y solo me queda poco años de vida. — afligida

— ¡MENTIRA!

— No lo es, por eso nunca, he tenido novio y me niego al amor no quiero que mi pareja sufra. — ella llorando

— Yo te amo, no me importa sí estás enferma ¡cásate conmigo! – pidió él, nunca pensó enamorarse de ella rápidamente, su sencillez y personalidad. Lo cautivo

— ¡Qué! Estás loco. — atónita

— Yo quiero que los pocos años de vida, que te queden seas feliz a mi lado. — acercándose a ella

Usagi alterada

— ¡NO! Estás loco no puedo permitir, que sufras conmigo mi agonía, no lo puedo permitir

— No me importa, en este mes que te he conocido, me di de cuenta que en verdad me enamore de ti. — acercándose a ella

— Mamoru no déjame tranquila, por favor. — pidió alejándose de él

— Usagi piénsalo, yo te amo y no me importa que estés enferma, ¿desde cuándo tienes esa enfermedad? – le pregunto

— Está bien te lo contare, cuando yo tenía cómo 10 años mi mamá se enfermo de leucemia y murió cuando yo tenía 15 años, después de su muerte yo me empecé a sentir mal, mi papá me llevo para el hospital, me detectaron leucemia mi papá estaba destrozado, porque pensaba que yo me iba a morir pero el doctor consiguió un donador y me operaron supuestamente la operación salió bien...Pero no. Cuando cumplí 18 años empecé a sangrar y fui, el doctor me dijo que se me reactivo otra vez, esta vez es lento y moriré despacio. — llorando

— Usagí, mi amor ¿porque a ti? – abrazándola

— No lo sé, tengo 22 años y me he sentido un poco mal. Yo sé que no me queda mucho, solo tomo una pastilla que me controla mi enfermedad. — abrazándolo con fuerza

— Usagi cásate conmigo. — exigió

— Mamoru ¡No! Vas a sufrir con mi enfermedad. — separándose de él

— No me importa, quiero hacerte muy feliz. — mirándola

— Está bien, quiero ser sincera contigo Mamoru. Yo solo te quiero, no te amo. — mirándolo

— Gracias por ser sincera conmigo. — afligido

— Entonces ¿no te quieres casar conmigo?

— Claro que me quiero casar contigo, el amor puede llegar después. — dándole un beso en la mano

— Gracias Mamoru, por quererme dar los últimos años de vida en felicidad. — agradecida

— ¿Te puedo dar un beso? – mirándola

— Sí. — nerviosa

Mamoru se acerco a Usagi y le dio un beso tierno a la vez apasionado y separándose de ella mirarlos a los ojos

— ¿Usagi para cuando quieres casarte conmigo?

— No sé. — leve sonrisa

— Te parece en 2 meses

— ¡Qué! Es muy rápido. — perpleja

— Quiero disfrutar contigo todo. — sonriéndole

— Está bien, me voy a cambiar para que Mina no me vea la blusa llena de sangre. — caminando hacia la habitación

— ¡Ve!

Usagi se fue a cambiar, Mamoru estaba destrozado no podía creer que la mujer que se había enamorado estuviera enferma

— Estoy lista. — ella saliendo de la habitación

— Te vez hermosa. — sonriéndole

— Gracias.

Mina y Yaten entrando

— Hola ya llegamos. — ella sonriendo

— Hola prima ¿cómo estás?

— Bien, Yaten y yo les tenemos una noticia. — ella feliz

— ¿Cuál? – pregunto mamoru

— Mina y yo nos vamos a casar en 2 meses. — yaten feliz

Mamoru y Usagi

— ¡Qué! – perplejos

— ¿Porque? Se sorprenden sí, tenemos 2 años de novios. — mina mirándolos

— Sí. — apoyo su novio

— Es que Usagi y yo nos vamos a casar en 2 meses. — anuncio él

— ¡Qué! – mina se desmallo

— Mina reacciona. — usagi asustada

— Mi amor ¿qué te pasa? – asustado

— Vamos a acostarla, en su habitación. — aconsejo mamoru

— Sí. — yaten cargándola, llego a su novia a su habitación y la deposito en la cama, Usagi buscaba alcohol, Mamoru buscaba algo para darle fresco — mi amor reacciona – llamándola

— Aquí está el alcohol. — ella

Yaten lo tomo le alzo la cabeza, mientras Usagi le colocaba él alcohol en la nariz, Mina empezó a reaccionar

— ¿Qué me paso? – pregunto aturdida

— Te desmallaste. — su prima

— Sí, es que soñé que tú me decías que te ibas a casar con Mamoru. — leve sonrisa

— No prima, no es un sueño. Sí me voy a casar con Mamoru. — con suavidad

— ¿Qué en serio? – asombrada

— ¡Sí! – mamoru sonriendo

— ¿Desde cuándo son novios? – ella mirándolos con seriedad

— Desde hace 2 semanas. — mintió usagi

— ¿Y porque se quieren casar? – yaten cruzando los brazos

— Es que nos ámanos ¿verdad? mi amor. — el abrazándola

— ¡Sí! – apenada

— Qué emoción. Por fin mi prima se casa. — mina emocionada

— Sí. — sonrisa forzada

— ¡Felicidades! – yaten mirándolos

— Gracias amigo. — mamoru

Mina se levanto y abrazo a su prima

— ¿Qué fecha se casan? – pregunto yaten

— El 21 de septiembre. — mamoru feliz

— Nosotros el 2 de septiembre. — mina alegre

— Qué bueno. Ahora tengo que decirte a mi papá. — usagi sonriendo

— Estoy loco de conocer a mi suegro. — comenta su novio

— No te preocupes, te va a caer súper bien. — ella sonriéndole

— Eso espero

— ¿Estás bien? mi amor. — yaten mirando a mina

— Sí, no te preocupes. — sonriéndole

— Es hora de irnos, para que las chicas descansen. — comenta mamoru

— Sí, Bye mi amor. — yaten dándole un beso a su novia

— Bye, gatito te amo. — alegre

— Yo igual. — mirándola con amor

— Bye, guapo. — Usagi le dio un piquito Mamoru

— Bye, hermosa. Vamos Yaten

— Sí, Bye

Mina y Usagi

— ¡Bye!

Mamoru y Yaten se retiraron

— Ya cuéntame todo. — mina jalando a su prima

— Mina será otro día sí. — cansada

— No, ven. Usagi ¿porque no me tienes confianza? – molesta

— Mina sí te tengo confianza, sí te cuento algo vas a sufrir mucho. — mirándola

— Usagi ven solo abrázame sí. — pidió

— ¡Claro!

Usagi abrazo Mina comenzó a llorar sin razón alguna era un llanto que no podía contener

— ¿Qué te pasa? – ella asustada

— No sé, siento que algo malo te pasa. — sollozando

— Claro que no tontita, no me pasa nada ¡sí! — mintió y le sonrió

— Ok, te quiero. — con cariño

— Yo también te quiero. — suavidad

Usagi salió de la habitación de Mina y se fue para su habitación a descansar

En el departamento de Kou

— Vamos a celebrar que nos vamos a casar. — mamoru feliz

— Sí, pásame una cerveza

— Toma. — sacándola de la nevera y entregándosela

— ¿Y eso? porque es la prisa de casarse. — yaten serio

— Tú sabes cómo es el amor. — sonrió

— No te creo esa Mamoru, algo pasa cuéntame. Soy tú amigo

— No pasa nada. — sonrió

— Sí, pasa algo te veo preocupado. — serio

— No veas cosas, que no son. — desesperándose

— Dime la verdad. — molestándose

— ¡No!

— Yo sé cuál es el secreto de Usagi. — suspirando

— ¡QUÉ MENTIROSO! — Fastidio

— Sí, lo sé desde hace 1 año. — le comento

— No te voy a decir nada. — sin creerle

— Usagi, está enferma. — mirándolo

— ¡Qué! ¿Cómo sabes? – perplejo

— Ella me lo conto

— ¿Porque a ti? – celoso

— Te lo voy a contar, no sé lo dirás a decir a Usagi, que yo te dije. — serio

— Ok

— Estábamos en una discoteca Mina, Usagi y yo disfrutando de lo lindo allá en Corea, Usagi no quería ir con nosotros, el señor Kenji el padre de Usagi la convenció y fuimos, Usagi se empezó a comportarse rara y nerviosa. Yo lo notaba, no quería decir nada Mina, de repente Usagi empezó a agarrarse la cabeza, yo le pregunte que tenia. Ella no me dijo nada, hasta que se desmallo, la lleve para el hospital

— ¿Y Mina? – pregunto

— Estaba entretenida hablando con unos amigas de Usagi, ni si quiera se dio de cuenta y en el hospital la atendieron, el doctor me conto toda la enfermedad de Usagi, cuando entre a la habitación la encontré llorando y ella me dijo

— Yaten no digas nada por favor. Mi papá no lo sabe y no quiero que Mina se entere. — le suplico

— Desde allí nos volvimos los mejores amigos, Usagi siempre me cuenta sus problemas y yo los míos. — tristeza

— Yaten me alegra saber que Usagi no está sola y cuenta contigo y conmigo. Algo que me duele mucho. — afligido

— ¿Qué?

— Usagi, no me ama. — tristeza

— Mamoru lo siento

— Me duele que la mujer que amo, se está morir. — él comenzó a llorar desesperadamente

— Amigo. — sin saber que decirle

— Porque le tiene que pasar esto. Yo no quiero que Usagi se muera, ella es tan linda, inteligente, dulce, agradable y cariñosa ¿porque? – desesperado

— No sé qué decirte, hazla feliz se lo merece. — pidió

— Sí, eso hare. — sonriendo

Había pasado 2 semanas

— ¡NO! – grito mina

— ¿Qué pasa? – usagi acercándose

— Usagi es...toy... ...ra...za...da...

— ¡¿Qué?!

— Sí, voy a tener un bebé. — feliz

— ¿Pero? Cómo Sí Yaten y tú. — avergonzada

— Sí, yo me cuide...ahora cómo se lo digo. — nerviosa

— No sé, felicidades. — sonriéndole

— Gracias

— Me voy. Dentro de 2 días será mi graduación. — emocionada, cómo había avanzado tan rápido

— Sí, que suerte solo te faltaban esas 2 materias para

Graduarte, y con honores. — orgullosa

— Sí, mi papá viene mañana. — contenta

— Me alegro prima

— Sí, estoy muy emocionada

— Pobre Mamoru debe de estar nervioso, porque va a conocer a su suegro. — riéndose

— Sí pobre. — sonriendo

En eso suena el timbre

— Yo abro. — usagi abriéndola — hola Mamoru

— Hola, mi amor. — dándole un piquito en los labios

— Hola pasa

— Gracias

— Hola mi amigo. — mina feliz

— ¿Qué pasa Mina? – mirándola, la conocía muy bien

— Nada

— Nos vamos. — usagi mirando a su novio

— Sí, vámonos

— Adiós. — ella

En el auto de Mamoru

— Mamoru, mañana viene mi papá. — sonriéndole

— ¡Qué! Usagi no me asustes. — haciéndose el dramático

— Pero, mi papá no te va a matar. — sonriendo

— Me imagino que es súper celoso. Tener una hija tan hermosa. — agarrándole la mano y besándosela

— Mamoru no te preocupes, mi papá es muy comprensivo y no te va a matar, ya no te preocupes. — alegre

— Usagi, tenemos 2 semanas de novios y no me has dicho un te quiero o un te amo. — apretándole la mano

Hola aquí un nuevo capítulo. Ojala que sea de su agrado

Gracias por sus rw A:

Mary Yuet

Naiara moon

Marie Mademoiselle Chiba

Te doy la Bienvenida A:

Eloina- morenozabala


	4. Chapter 4

— Mamoru ya te lo dije que no estoy enamorada de ti. — ella soltándose

— Lo sé, dejemos de hablar de ese tema ¿sí? – leve sonrisa y agarrándole de muevo la mano

— ¡Mamoru! – un poco sorprendida por su actitud

Mamoru una risa falsa

— No te preocupes

Usagi y Mamoru llegaron a la universidad

— Usagi por fin serás maestra. — lita sonriéndole

— Sí, en 2 días, lástima que tú solo están empezando la carrera. — tristeza, no estaría juntas de nuevo

— Sí, tú pasaste con honores. — ella orgullosa

— Sí porque, me traje mis certificados y mis papeles, por eso solo tuve que ver las 2 materias contigo. — ella sonriéndole

— Te voy a extrañar. — lita abrazándola

— Yo también te voy a extrañar. — Abrazándola y sonriendo — tú vas hacer mi testigo de mi boda con Mamoru

— No. — eufórica

— Sí, me caso e semanas. — emocionada

— ¡Felicidades!

— Gracias. — alegre

Usagi se separo de ella, fue a entregar los trabajos que le faltaban para terminar sus estudios y dedicarse a preparar su boda

Ella mirando a su amiga lita

— Lita me voy a buscar a Mamoru. — le comunica

— Ok, Bye

— Bye. — sonriendo

Usagi iba por el pasillo muy tranquila cuando vio a una mujer coqueteándole a Mamoru

— ¿Qué le pasa? – Ella celosa, fue en dónde estaba él — hola mi amor

— Hola.— él sonriendo

— ¿Quién es ella? – pregunto la mujer mirándola de pies a cabeza

— Ella tiene su nombre. — Ella molesta — soy Usagi la futura esposa de Mamoru Chiba – sonriendo

— ¡Qué! – ella perpleja

— Sí, Sofía me caso. — él orgulloso

— ¿Por qué? – perpleja

— Porque, me enamore. — orgulloso

— Estás loco. — ella y se fue

— Jajajaja casi se muere aquí. — divertido

— Yo no le veo el chiste. — ella seria y cruzando los brazos

— ¿Estás celosa? – sonriéndole

— Claro que no. — mirándolo mal

— Mírate estás enojada. — alegre

— CLARO QUE NO, Y SI TE GUSTA TANTO CASATE CON ELLA, ADIOS. — airada y alejándose de él

— USAGI ESPERATE, VEN. — siguiéndola

Usagi salió corriendo y se fue para el baño, comenzó a llorar

— ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Porque me dio tanta rabia ver a Mamoru con esa tipa? será que en verdad amo. — sorprendida

Mamoru estaba buscando a Usagi por toda la universidad

— Mamoru ¿Qué te pasa? – yaten topándoselo

— Estoy buscando a Usagi. — el desesperado

— ¿Qué le hiciste? – él cruzando los brazos

— Nada, se puso celosa porque me vio hablando con Sofía. — le comenta

— ¿Qué? Sofía la que se movía, mejor no sigo. — recordando como mamoru le comento, su encuentro sexual con ella

— Sí esa. Yo amo a Usagi. — el sonriendo

— Sí, lo sé. Tú no le has contado nada de tú pasado. — mirándolo con seriedad

— Pues no. — nervioso

— ¿Porque no se has contado?

— Es que no quiero perderla. — asustado

En el baño

— Ya no llores. — usagi limpiándose las lágrima, empezó a sentir mal — hay no otra vez – ella decidió salir del baño.

Mamoru y yaten venían caminando

— Ahí está Usagi. — anuncio yaten

— ¿En dónde? – pregunto mamoru

— Ahí. — señalándosela

Yaten y Mamoru fueron en dónde estaba Usagi

— Usagi. — mamoru acercándose a ella

— Mamoru sácame de aquí, me siento muy mal. — pidió ella

— ¿Qué te pasa? – le pregunto angustiado

— Me siento muy mal. — débil

— Mamoru llévatela al hospital. — su amigo

— Sí

Mamoru cargo a Usagi y la subió en el auto y la llevo para el hospital

En la universidad

— Yaten ¿Usagi y Mamoru? – pregunto mina acercándose a él

— Mamoru y Usagi... se fueron por allí. — el nervioso

Mina un poco asustada

— Yaten te tengo una noticia

— ¿Cuál? – mirándola

— Gatito, vamos a tener un gatito bebé. — sonriéndole

— ¿Qué?

— Estoy embarazada

— No. — perplejo

— Sí

Yaten abrazo a Mina y le dio vueltas

— Yaten bájame. — pidió ella

— No, estoy feliz ¡VOY A HACER PAPÁ! – emocionado

— Sí, también estoy feliz. Mi amor. — radiante

— ¿Cómo te sientes?

— Bien, no te preocupes mi amor

— No lo puedo creer, voy hacer papá. — feliz

— ¡Vamos a ser padres!

— Sí, te amo

— Yo también te amo. — ella besándolo

En el hospital

Mamoru estaba esperando que saliera el doctor

— ¿Porque se tardan tanto? – el angustiado

El doctor saliendo

— Familiares de Usagi Tsukino. — pregunto

— Yo soy su novio. — el acercándose

— Necesito hablar con sus padres. — con seriedad

— Doctor su papá regresa, mañana de Corea. — informa

— Lo siento, necesito con un familiar. — serio

— Doctor yo sé que mi futura esposa, tiene leucemia. — tristeza

— Ok, venga

— Ok

Mamoru fue con el doctor y miro a Usagi ahí en la cama

— Mi amor

— Señor tengo malas noticias. — mirándolo

Mamoru asustado

— ¿Qué pasa?

— A Usagi le avanzo la leucemia, le voy a poner otro medicamento. Esta vez va hacer un poco más fuerte que el anterior se va a sentir un poco debilitada y también existe un problema. — él mirándolo, usagi es su paciente de hace un par de meses.

— Usagi no puede tener hijos, porque no está en condiciones para soportar dar a luz, perdería mucha sangre y se podría morir. — le explica

— No, Dios mío. — exclamo con tristeza

— Sí, ella hiciera una quimioterapia pudiera vivir más, tan poco es muy seguro que sobreviva. — apenado

— Gracias doctor

— De nada

El doctor se fue, Mamoru se quedo solo con ella

— Mi amor ¿porque te tiene que pasar esto a ti? – desesperado y dolido no quería verla sufrir

— Mamoru. — despertando

— Hola, mi amor. — sonriéndole

— Hola, mi cielo. — sonrió

Mamoru feliz

— Me dijiste mi cielo

— Sí, y también te amo. — con sinceridad, tuvo que verlo con otra mujer para descubrir sus verdaderos sentimientos, que se negaba a aceptar

— Me amas. — atónito

— Sí te amo

Mamoru no aguanto y beso a Usagi con mucha pasión

En el departamento de Aino

— Mi amor ¿qué quieres que sea? – pregunto yaten ilusionado

— No sé ¿y tú? – sonriéndole

— Yo quiero que sea una niña. — alegre

— Y yo un niño. — ella sonriéndole

— Mina tenemos que casarnos lo antes posible, no podemos casarnos en 1mes y 2 semanas se te va a notar. — él preocupado

— Sí, será nos casamos en 2 semanas. — contenta

— Estoy de acuerdo

— Perfecto

En el hospital

Mamoru y Usagi seguían besándose

— Te amo. — separándose de sus labios

— Yo también, te amo. — él besándola de nuevo

— Yo, estoy muy feliz de amarte. — separándose un poco de sus labios

— Yo también. — separándose de ella y mirándola con seriedad —Usagi el doctor me dijo

— Lo sé, yo escuche todo no es gusto, yo quiero tener un bebé contigo que se parezca a ti. — ella tristeza

— Yo también, si de tener un hijo depende que tú pierdas la vida prefiero no tenerlo. — serio

— Mamoru mi mayor sueño es ser mamá. — ella

— También el mío, no puedo permitir que te arriesgues a morir. — haciéndola entender

— Está bien. — haciendo puchero

— No, pongas esa carita. — triste

— Y ¿cómo quieres que este? Sí mi sueño, no se a poder realizar. — llenándose los ojos de lágrimas

— Mi amor no sé qué decirte, si quieres adoptamos un bebé. — animándola

— ¡NO! Mamoru no quiero, yo quiero sentir que se siente estar embarazada y sentir sus pataditas. — ella emocionada

— Mi amor

Doctor entrando

— Hola

— Hola doctor. — ella leve sonrisa

— Usagi, te puedes ir. — mirándola

— Gracias doctor

— Toma, es tú nueva medicina, te la tienes que tomar una diaria. — informa

— Ok

— Espero, que te mejores. — suavidad

— Gracias

Usagi y Mamoru se fueron del hospital, Mamoru se llevo a Usagi al departamento.

Había amanecido, Usagi se levanto desayuno y luego se dio una ducha, se estaba vistiendo cuando Mina entro para la habitación de ella

— Prima ¿ya estás lista?

— Sí, solo me falta maquillarme un poco. — sonriéndole

— Estoy súper emocionada, tengo como 1 año que no veo a mi tío. — feliz

— Yo casi 2 meses, ya estoy lista. — tomando sus pertenencias

— Vamos. Yo te llevo. — alegre

En eso suena el timbre

— Yo abro. — Mina caminando hacia la puerta y abriéndola —hola Yaten

— Hola, mi amor. — yaten sonriéndole

— Hola mi cielo. — él agarro a Usagi y la beso

Mina haciéndose la molesta

— No creen, que es muy temprano para besarse

— Sí cómo no. Y yo me pregunto ¿ustedes hicieron al bebé de noche o de día? – ella divertida

— USAGI ¿qué te pasa? – mina apenada

— Jajajaja es una broma prima, vámonos. — Ella tomando su bolso

— Sí, vamos. — mamoru

Yaten, Usagi, Mamoru y Mina se fueron para el aeropuerto a esperar a Kenji

Usagi impaciente

— Ya se están tardando ¿no?

Mina extrañada

— ¿Acaso no viene mi tío solo?

— No

— ¿Con quién viene?

— Es una sorpresa. — ella sonriendo

Kenji venía acompañado

— Ahí está. — ella y salió corriendo, cuando llego a él lo abrazo

— ¡Tío! – mina feliz

— Hola. — yaten sonriéndole

— Hola ¿cómo están? – él sonriendo

— Bien. — usagi mira a la pequeña niña, estaba escondida

— Hola ¡mami! – ella abrazándola

Yaten, Mamoru y Mina

— ¡MAMI!

— Chicos les presento a Hotaru Tsukino. Mi hermanita. — ella feliz

Mina sorprendida

— ¡Qué! Tú hermanita

— ¡Sí! – ella feliz

— Es una larga historia. — sonrió kenji

— Vamos para el departamento, sí. — usagi cargando a hotaru

Todos

— Sí, Vamos

Todos se fueron para el departamento

— ¿Cómo es eso que tú hermana? – mina seria

— No lo es. Lo que pasa es que Usagi la encontró un día en la calle la llevo para la casa y yo la adopte. — su tío sonriendo

— ¿Qué edad tiene? – pregunto yaten

— 3 añitos por eso me dice mami. — ella sonriendo

— ¿Desde cuándo esta con ustedes? – pregunto mina mirando a su prima

— Creo que 7 meses. — respondió su tío

— Es muy hermosa. — mina sonriéndole

— Sí. — usagi encantada con su hermanita

— Hija estoy muy contento, que por fin te vas a graduar. — kenji orgulloso

— Sí, tengo una noticia. — Ella señalándole a su prometido — el es Mamoru, mi novio y nos vamos a casar dentro de 1mes y 2 semanas – sonriéndole

Kenji sorprendido

— ¿¡Que!?¿Cómo es eso? Usagi

— Papi, no te molestes Mamoru y yo nos amamos. — ella sonriendo

— No es muy pronto. — seriedad

— Claro que no. — su hija molesta

— ¿Y tú qué piensas? – Mirando a mamoru — habla

Mamoru trago seco

— Estoy de acuerdo con Usagi

Kenji resinado

— Bueno que puedo hacer, ¿y cómo te llamas?

— Mamoru Alexander Chiba. — sonriendo

— Mamoru, bienvenido a mi familia. — sinceridad

— Gracias Suegro

— ¡NO! Suegro no, Kenji. — le ordeno

— Ok, Kenji

— Mucho mejor ¿y qué me cuentas sobrina? – mirando a mina

— Tío Yaten y yo nos vamos a casar. — sonriéndole

— Qué bueno, felicidades a los 2.

Yaten y Mina

— Gracias

— Papá ¿no quieres descansar? – le pregunto su hija

— No hija, voy a salir con Hotaru para llevarla al parque. — sonriéndole a la pequeña

— Papá mejor la llevamos Mamoru y yo. — se ofreció ella

— Ok, así disfrutas a tú hermanita

— Sí. — Ella mirando a su hermanita — Hola Hotaru ¿cómo te portas?

— Muy bien ¿verdad? papi. — sonriendo

— Sí bebé

— Ven conmigo. — usagi

— Sí

Hotaru le cayó encima a Usagi y Mamoru le estaba haciendo cosquillas

— No, jajaja déjame

— ¿No te gusta? – le pregunto él

— Cosquillas, no jajaja. — sonriendo

— Mi amor déjala. — sonrió usagi

— Ok

Hotaru le cayó encima a Mamoru

— Eres lindo. — coqueta

— Gracias. — nervioso

— Hotaru, ven vamos hacerte de comer. — su hermana

— Sí, vamos. — alegre

Usagi y Hotaru se fueron agarradas de la mano

— Es muy linda Hotaru. — comenta mamoru

— Es un ángel que cayó del cielo, mi hija. — orgulloso

— Que linda, prima tengo ahora. — mina sonriendo

— Sí. — su tío

En la cocina

— Ven ¿qué quieres comer? – le pregunto

— Quiero comer pizza. — sonriéndole

— Déjame ver, si hay. — Abriendo la nevera — mmm no hay, voy a pedir 1. — agarrando el teléfono

— Sí, de quesho

— Ok

Usagi llamo a una agencia de pizza

— Papi. — ella corriendo

— ¿Qué pasa? Hotaru. — su padre mirándola

— Hotaru pidió pizza. — su hija llegando

— Cuantas pediste. — le pregunto mamoru

— 3 pizzas

— Ok, yo las pago

— No. — ella

— Sí

— Ok las pagas tú. —ella

En eso sonó el timbre

— Yo abro. — yaten ofreciéndose

— Su encargo. — joven

— Gracias, Mamoru pásame el dinero. — mirándolo

— Toma. — entregándoselo

— Gracias por su preferencia. — joven retirándose

— Adiós. — yaten cerrando la puerta — a comer

— Yaten ¿qué te pasa? – mina seria

— Pásame la de queso para Hotaru. — pidió hotaru

— Toma. — entregándosela

— Ven, Hotaru para que comas

Hotaru se sentó en las piernas de Usagi

— Pásame la de jamón y queso. — pidió mamoru

— Toma

Todos comieron pizza

— Qué rica pizza. — exclamo serena, tenía tiempo que no comía

— ¡Sí! – su hermanita

— Voy a descansar. — usagi cansado

— Papá, duerme en mi habitación. — ofreció su hija

— Ok

Kenji se fue

— Yo me voy. — yaten levantándose

— Espérame me voy contigo. — su novia

Yaten y Mina se fueron

— Nos quedamos solos. — usagi

— ¡Solos no! – hotaru sonriendo

— Sí, tienes mucha razón hermosa. — su hermana

— Hotaru ¿quieres jugar conmigo? – pregunto mamoru

— Sí vamos. — ella

Mamoru y Hotaru se fueron a jugar, mientras Usagi se puso hacer el aseo del departamento

Ya había hecho de noche Mamoru y Hotaru no dejaban de jugar, hasta que Hotaru se quedo dormida

Usagi con voz baja

— Hola

Mamoru con voz baja

— Hola

— Se quedo dormida. — usagi sonriendo

— Sí toma. — él

Usagi agarro a Hotaru y se la llevo para la habitación, la coloco a lado de su papá

— Ya la deje a lado de mi papá. — ella reuniéndose con el

— Ven, mi amor. — él sonriéndole

— ¿Qué pasa? – mirándolo

— He estado pensando en comprar una casa, para nosotros. Un día Hotaru se quede unos días con nosotros ¿qué te parece? – mirándola

Usagi sentándose en las piernas de Mamoru

— Me parece perfecto. — sonriendo

Mamoru beso a Usagi

Hola gracias por leer mi historia A:

Naiara moon

Eli Chiva

Bienvenida A:

samantha13

yesqui2000


	5. Chapter 5

— Te amo. — Mamoru sonriéndole

— Yo también, te amo muñeco

— Mañana es tú graduación. — mirándola

— Sí, seré una maestra de preescolar. — emocionada

— Sí, a mí solo me falta 1 año. Para graduarme de doctor. — le comunica

— Serás el doctor, más guapo del mundo.— feliz

— Mi amor estuve pensando

— ¿En qué?

— Es que quiero estudiar tú caso, para salvar tu vida y de muchas personas. — mirándola con amor

— Mamoru mi amor, te amo. Mi enfermedad no tiene remedio no te preocupes, por mi ayuda a la demás personas que lo necesitan. — feliz

— Usagi tú también lo necesitas. — serio

— Mamoru mi enfermedad, esta avanzada en cualquier momento me puedo morir. — con tristeza

— No digas eso, mi amor. — abrasándola

— Mamoru tú sabes que, no me gusta hablar de ese tema. — leve sonrisa

— Lo sé, discúlpame mi amor. — apenado

— No te preocupes. — risueña

— Tengo que irme.

— Tan pronto. — ella abrazándolo para que no se fuera

— Sí, tú tienes que descansar. — suavidad

— Será en el habitación de Mina, porque el mío esta súper ocupado con mi hermanita y mi papá. — feliz

— Es verdad, te dejo mi amor. Te amo

Usagi se despidió de Mamoru con beso apasionado

— Bye, te amo. — él feliz

— Yo también te amo. — radiante

Mamoru se fue para el departamento, Usagi se fue a descansar Mina no llego a dormir

Había amanecido

Usagi medio dormida

— ¿Qué hora es? — miro el reloj eran las 10 am — dios mío es demasiado tarde — se levanto hizo el desayuno a su papá y Hotaru, luego de hacer el desayuno limpio el departamento –Hotaru llegando

— Hola hermanita. — niña bostezando

— Hola ¿quieres comer? — Sonriéndole

— Sí

Usagi le sirvió Hotaru

Kenji llegando

Usagi sonriéndole a su padre

— Buenos días papá

— Buenos días hija. — padre sonriéndole

— Toma. — Colocándole la comida — te hice tú comida favorita

— Gracias hija. — sonriéndole

— Ustedes van a desayunar, yo me voy para el centro comercial a comprar algunas cosas para mi boda. — ella feliz

— Ok, hija ve

— Yo quiero ir contigo. — hotaru mirándola

— Ok, báñate y te pones guapa. — risueña

— ¿Cómo? yo no sé bañarme sola. — quejándose

— Se me olvido pequeña, me perdonas. — sonriéndole

— Sí. — alegre

— Vamos pues

Usagi la garo de la mano y la baño le puso un pantalón con una blusa de tiritas

— Estás lista, Hotaru. — alegre

— Gracias

— De nada vamos. — Agarrándola de la mano y saliendo de la habitación — Bye, papá

— Te cuidas. — le pidió

— Ok. — ella

Usagi y Hotaru fueron para el centro comercial, Usagi entro para una tienda de vestidos de novias

— Usagi me gusta este vestido. — señalándole

— A mí también, está muy lindo. Señorita. — sonriendo un modelo muy sencillo, hermoso

— Sí. — gerente acercándose

— Me puede pasar ese vestido. — señalándole

— Sí

Usagi se midió el vestido de novia y sale

— Te vez hermosa. — su hermanita asombrada

— Gracias. — avergonzada

— Parece un ángel. — la gerente sonriendo

— Llévatelo, te ves cómo una princesa. — hotaru feliz

— Mil gracias, señorita me lo llevo. — radiante

— Ok ¿va a pagar en tarjeta o efectivo? – pregunto

— Con tarjeta. — sonriendo

— Ok

Usagi le paso su tarjeta

— Gracias por su compra. — entregándole la bolsa

— Me gusto mucho, tú vestido. — su hermana sonriendo

— Vamos a buscarte, un vestido para ti. — sonriéndole

— En serio. — emocionada

— Sí

Usagi y Hotaru estuvieron de tienda en tienda para conseguir el vestido para Hotaru, hasta que por fin lo encantaron después se fueron para otra tienda la corona el velo y todo lo demás así pasaron tosa la mañana hasta que se hizo la 6 de la tarde

— Ya llegue. — Usagi exhausta

— Hija te tardaste mucho. — kenji asombrada

— Sí, es que nunca pensé que fuera tan difícil buscar lo de la boda. — quejándose

— Ah…..ok

— Hola. — mina sonriendo

Usagi emocionada

— Prima, compre todo para mi boda. — feliz

— Qué bueno. Yo no he comprado nada. — mina asombrada

— Bueno, voy a listarme para mi graduación. — ella alejándose

— Sí, vamos. — mina acompañándola

— Yo también. — hotaru atrás de ellas

Usagi, Mina y Hotaru se en cerraron en el habitación y se empezaron a listar. Hasta que se hizo las 7:30pm

— Están lista. — pregunto kenji desde la puerta

— Todavía no. — grito su hija

En eso suena el timbre, Kenji abrió la puerta

— Hola. — yaten sonriéndole

— Hola. — Mirando a yaten y su yerno — pasen

Mamoru y Yaten

— Gracias

— ¿Y Usagi? – pregunto Mamoru

— Se están vistiendo. — comunico

— Me imagino, que Mina también. — yaten alegre

— Sí

Al rato, salieron las chicas

— Estoy lista. — Usagi saliendo

Mamoru cuando la vio se quedo con la boca abierta

— Te vez hermosa— acercándose a ella

— Gracias. — sonriéndole

— Estoy lista. — mina contenta

— Mi amor, te vez radiante. — yaten alegre

— Gracias, mi amor

— ¿Cómo me veo? – hotaru celosa

Todos

— ¡Hermosa!

— ¿Usagi porque no te pusiste el vestido que compraste hoy? – pregunto hotaru inocente

— No, Hotaru ese es para otro día. — sonriéndole

— Ah…ok

Todos salieron, para ir a la graduación de Usagi

— Felicidades. — lita abrazándola

— Gracias, amiga. — feliz

— Ahora, eres una maestra. — su amiga contenta

— Claro que sí. — emocionada

— Señorita Usagi Tsukino haga presencia y diga unas palabras

Usagi subió las escaleras y se acerco al micrófono

— Buenas noches gracias por estar presente en la culminación de un sueño que hoy se ha hecho realidad, a todos los graduarte felicidades, yo quisiera agradecer a mi familia por su apoyo y en especial a mi mamá que no está presente pero yo se que está conmigo. Espero que sean unos excelentes maestros. Gracias

Todos aplaudieron

— Felicidades hija. — kenji acercándose a ella y abrazándola

— Gracias papá. — sonriendo

Usagi y Mamoru se fueron a celebrar solos

— Mamoru ¿para dónde me llevas? – pregunto curiosa ella

— No comas ansias. — sonriéndole

Mamoru detuvo su auto y le coloco una venda a Usagi en los ojos

— Mamoru ¿para dónde me llevas? – impaciente

— Camina. — ordeno

Ella caminaba

— Es la hora. — él le quito la venda

— ¿Por qué me trajiste a la playa? – ella mirando el paisaje

— Mira al cielo. — le pidió

Usagi miro al cielo y paso un avión con una banda que decía te amo, mi amor cásate conmigo

— Mamoru te amo. — ella eufórica

— Yo también te amo ¿te gusto? – pregunto alegre

— Sí, todo que sea de ti. Me encanta. — enamorada

— Qué bueno, mi amor. — abrazándola

— ¿Por qué me trajiste? – le pregunto coqueta

— Para que vieras que en verdad, te amo. — dándole un beso en los labios

— Bueno guapo, sí acepto casarme contigo. — feliz

— En serio. Yo lo sabía. — coqueto

— Tonto ¿y para que me lo pediste? – risueña

— Ah…porque quería ser romántico. — robándole un beso

— Sí, eres por eso. Te amo. — sonriéndole

— Vamos a comer algo. — propuso el

— Sí

Mamoru fue para el auto y bajo con una cesta

— ¿Qué es eso? – pregunto ella

— Comida

— ¿La hiciste tú la cena? – curiosa

— No, solo la compre

— Vamos a comer. — entusiasmada

— Sí, toma

Mamoru le sirvió a Usagi, ellos comenzaron a comer

— Está rico. — probando la ensalada

— Te gusto. — sonriéndole

— Sí. — degustado de la rica comida, cuando termino de comer. Lo miro — Mamoru es hora de irnos

— ¿Pero porque? – guardando las cosas en la sesta

— Es muy tarde. — mirando que todo estaba solo

— Ok…vámonos, mi amor. — mirándola

Mamoru la llevo para el departamento, las semanas fueron pasando Mamoru y Usagi compraron una casa hermosa grande. Ellos cada día se enamoraban más. Yaten y Mina se casaron, ellos vendieron el departamento con ese dinero compraron una casa, no muy grande.

Día de la boda

— Hija ¿estás lista? – pregunto su padre

— Sí. — Usagi nerviosa y saliendo de la habitación

— Te vez hermosa. — kenji feliz

— Gracias

— Vamos, se te va hacer tarde para tú boda. — hotaru sonriéndole

— Sí

Kenji y sus hijas salieron del departamento que estaban alquilados y se dirigieron a la iglesia, al llegar el camino con su hija hacia el altar y se entrego a Usagi

— Te entrego a mi única tesoro, por favor me la cuidas. — sonriendo y nostálgico

— Sí, va hacer mi mayor tesoro. — Mamoru emocionado

Padre: Estamos aquí para unir en unión a 2 personas que se aman, hoy se unieran ante Dios y el hombre. — Mirando al novio — tú Mamoru aceptas por esposa a Usagi Tsukino

— Sí. — sonriéndole

— Tú Usagi Tsukino, aceptas por esposo a Mamoru Alexander Chiba

— Sí. — ella radiante

— Los declaro marido y mujer. — sonriendo

Mamoru y Usagi se dieron un tierno beso

Después de salir de la iglesia, todos lo felicitaron y estaban en su fiesta, los esposos estaban bailando

— ¿Te gusto nuestra boda? – sonriéndole para girarla

— Sí, nunca imagine tener una boda tan hermosa. — sinceridad

— Usagi, tú te mereces muchas cosas más. — sonriéndole y dándole un beso corto

— Mamoru te amo. — feliz

— Yo también, te amo

Después de bailar Usagi lanzo el ramo y le cayó a Lita, dejando a esta joven asombrada. Luego de disfrutar su fiesta se fueron de luna de miel

Usagi asombrada

— ¡No!

— ¿Qué pasa? – su esposo sonriendo

Usagi muy emocionada

— ¡No! Mamoru estamos en Canadá

— Sí. — Radiante — ¿te gusta mi amor?

Usagi sonriendo

— Sí, me encanta

— ¿Sí, quieres vamos para la cabaña? – mirándola

— Sí, vamos

Mamoru y Usagi entraron a la cabaña

Usagi feliz

— Me encanta ¿Cuánto tiempo nos vamos a quedar aquí?

— 1 semana

— ¡Qué bien! – emocionada

— Me voy a bañar. — le comunico

— Con este frió. — templando

— Es que cuando hago un viaje, me gusta bañarme. — sonriéndole

— Ah…..ok. Ve mientras yo acomodo la ropa. — sonriéndole

— Ok

Mamoru se daba un baño, Usagi acomodo toda la ropa y se fue para la cocina hacer un té de chocolate caliente

En la habitación Mamoru salió del baño

Mamoru extrañado

— Usagi ¿en dónde estás?

Mamoru bajo las escaleras

— ¡Usagi!

Usagi miro, se tapo los ojos

— Mamoru, colócate la ropa. — sonrojada

Mamoru bajando las escaleras

— Usagi ¿Qué te pasa? Estoy en paño no, desnudo

— Igual meda, mucha pena. — sonrojada

Mamoru sonriendo

— Usagi no seas boba. Yo soy tu esposo

Usagi con los ojos cerrados

— Lo sé, nunca a vía visto un hombre en paño. Solo a mi papá. — sinceridad

Mamoru quitándole las manos de la cara

— Usagi te tienes que acostumbrar

Usagi suspirando

— Dame tiempo

Mamoru sonriendo

— Te daré todo el tiempo que sea necesario

Usagi sonriendo

— Gracias Mamoru

— Yo te amo mucho. — abrazándola

Usagi sonriendo

— Lo se

— ¿Qué vuele tan rico? – sonriendo

— Hice chocolate caliente ¿quieres? – alegre

— Sí

Usagi le dio chocolate caliente

Mamoru sonriendo

— Está delicioso. — tomándoselo con cuidado

— Gracias

Mamoru levantándose de la silla

— Me voy para la habitación

— Vamos

Usagi y Mamoru subieron las escaleras y se fueron para la habitación, Mamoru entro al baño a vestirse

Usagi temblando

— Mamoru, tengo mucho frió

Mamoru salió del baño y la miro

— Ven, vamos a costarnos

Usagi con pena

— Ok

Mamoru y Usagi se acostaron en la cama

Usagi arropada de pies a cabeza

— Ya no tengo frió

Mamoru sonriendo

— Qué bueno

— Mamoru ¿tienes sueño? – le pregunto

Mamoru mintiendo

— Un poco ¿y tú?

Usagi mintiendo y sonrojada

— Más o menos

— Vamos hablar. — sonriéndole

Usagi extrañada

— ¿De qué?

Mamoru sin saber

— No sé

— Cuéntame de tú infancia. — pidió muy pocas veces hablaban de su pasado

Mamoru respirando profundo

— Está bien, yo fui un niño muy feliz mi papá se llamaba Endimión y mi mamá Alexa eran unos padres maravillosos amorosos y cariñosos

Usagi ansiosa

— ¿Qué paso con tus padres?

Mamoru respirando profundo

— Murieron hace 4 años, me dejaron heredero de una gran fortuna

Usagi asombrada

— O sea eres millonario

Mamoru sonriendo

— ¡Sí!

— ¿Y de que murieron tus padres?

Mamoru triste

— En un accidente

Usagi triste

— Lo siento

Mamoru tratando de sonreír

— No te preocupes, mi amor

— Me imagino, que no tienes hermanos

— No

— Qué mal

— No te preocupes mi amor ahora, no estoy solo porque tengo a la mujer más hermosa del mundo. — abrazándola

— Te amo y estaré contigo hasta que me muere, te prometo serte muy feliz. — dándole un beso en los labios

Mamoru sorprendido

— Hey eso lo tenía que decir yo

Usagi sonriendo

— No, te gane jajajaja

Mamoru mirándola con ojos de amor

— Eres tan hermosa, cuando sonríes nunca dejes de sonreír

— No lo haré te lo juro

Mamoru abrazándola con mucho amor

— Ven, acá para poder dormir

Usagi abrazando a Mamoru

— Tengo frió

— Todavía

Usagi mintiendo

— ¡Sí!

Mamoru abrazo fuerte a Usagi hubo un momento que se miraron fijamente Mamoru no aguanto y beso a ella, los besos fueron aumentando Mamoru se coloco arriba de Usagi empezó a besar su cuello y bajar hasta sus pechos encima de la tela, hasta que Mamoru de detuvo

Mamoru mirando a Usagi

— Discúlpame

Usagi agarro la cara de Mamoru

— Yo soy tú esposa y yo te amo

Mamoru mirándola

— No tienes miedo

Usagi segura

— No, porque yo sé que no me vas a lastimar

Mamoru beso nuevamente a Usagi poco a poco le fue quitando la ropa, se unieron para ser uno solo

En casa Kou Aino

— Yaten mira ya no me queda mi pantalón favorito. — mina quejándose

Yaten mirándola

— Mina es normal, estás embarazada

— Sí, lo sé. Estoy muy emocionada que nazca. — ilusionada

— Yo también

— Vamos a dormir, estoy súper cansada. — mirándolo

— Sí, vamos. — sonriéndole

Hola gracias por sus comentarios.

Les doy la Bienvenida A:

Barbielove

yssareyes48

Gracias por sus wr A:

Naiara moon

yesqui2000

Por favor, si no les gusta esta historia, hágamelo saber


	6. Chapter 6

En Canadá, había amanecido Usagi seguía durmiendo y Mamoru despertó le dio un beso en la frente, se coloco el bóxer y se vistió, salió de la cabaña para comprar comida, Mamoru estaba en un súper mercado

— Hola Mamoru. — mujer acercándose a él

— Hola Kana ¿cómo estás? – mirándola

— Bien que ¿haces por aquí? — mirándolo de pies a la cabeza

Mamoru con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

— Vine de luna de miel con mi esposa

Kana diseccionada

— ¿Qué te casaste?

Mamoru sonriendo

— ¡Sí!

Kana mintiendo

— Qué bien ¿en dónde están?

— En la cabaña que queda cómo 10 minutos de aquí. —le comunica

Kana pensando, en una maldad

— Ya se, en dónde queda

— Te dejo. — alejándose

Kana mirándolo

— Bye

— Bye

Mamoru pago y se fue para la cabaña

Usagi seguía durmiendo, hasta que comenzó a moverse en la cama y empezó a buscarlo con sus manos

Usagi abriendo los ojos l

— Mamoru ¿en dónde estás? – levantándose de la cama, se coloco la bata y bajo las escaleras

Mamoru entrando

— Mi amor

Usagi sonriendo

— Mi vida

Mamoru dejo la comida en la mesa y cargo a Usagi y le dio un beso

Usagi feliz

— Qué rico beso

Mamoru sonriendo

— ¿Cómo te sientes?

— Bien además, tengo hambre. — haciendo puchero

Mamoru con una miraba picara

— Yo tengo hambre de otra cosa

— ¡Mamoru!

— Te amo

— Yo también te amo

Mamoru beso a Usagi y ella respondió con la misma pasión, él la cargo y subió las escaleras, entro a la habitación y acostó a Usagi con cuidado en la cama y seguían besándose, consumieron su amor

Usagi mirándolo

— Mamoru tengo hambre

Mamoru sonriendo

— Yo también, vamos a vestirnos

Usagi se levanto

— Sí. — en ese momento Usagi se comenzó marear

Mamoru asustado

— ¿Qué te pasa? – notando su palidez

Usagi no pudo decir nada, porque se desmayo

Mamoru agarrándola

— Mi amor ¿qué te pasa? por favor reacciona

Mamoru la deposito en la cama, busco alcohol y se le coloco en la nariz, ella comenzó a reaccionar

Usagi aturdida

— ¿Qué me paso?

Mamoru respirando más tranquilo

— Te desmayaste

Usagi un poco preocupada

— Lo sé, es que a veces las pastillas son un poco fuertes y me mareo. — le confeso

Mamoru preocupado

— Mi amor, sí quieres te llevo para el hospital

Usagi más tranquila

— No te preocupes mi amor. — Triste — por eso te dije que no te casaras conmigo

Mamoru un poco molesto

— Yo te amo y punto tú eres lo más importante para mí, te amo

— Yo también, te amo. — mirándolo

Mamoru sonriendo

— Vamos a comer ¿sí?

— Sí, vamos

Mamoru cargo a Usagi y bajos las escaleras, él la sentó en la silla

— Gracias. — sonriéndole

— De nada traje pollo a la plancha con arroz y jugo de naranja. — alegre

— Qué rico. — saboreándose

Mamoru y Usagi comieron, luego se bañaron y salieron para la nieve

Usagi con cara de traviesa

— Vamos a jugar

Mamoru impresionado

— ¡Qué!

Usagi empezó a correr

Mamoru riéndose

— Espérame

Usagi riendo traviesa

— ¡No!

Mamoru empezó a correr hasta que la alcanzo y cayeron en la nieve, el encima de ella

— Jajajajaja, que divertido. — ella feliz

— Lo es. — contento

Mamoru empezó a besar a Usagi

Usagi besándolo

— Ya. — beso

Mamoru besándola

— No. — beso

Usagi besándolo

— Bájate

Mamoru riendo

— Está bien

Usagi salió corriendo y agarro nieve, empezó hacer bolitas y se lo tiro a Mamoru

Mamoru sobándose la cabeza

— Me dolió

— Jajaja

Mamoru agarrando una bola de nieve

— Ahora me toca a mí

Usagi tapándose

— No déjame

Así estuvieron por un buen rato parecían niños jugando corrían se jalaban se besaban y a la vez parecían novios, en

Dos mujeres estaban acercándose

— Hola

— Hola Kana ¿cómo están?— Mamoru señalando a Usagi, la observaran

— Ella es tú esposa. — kana incrédula

— Sí, Usagi mi amor te presento a Kana una amiga. — el notar que Usagi estaba a su lado

— Mucho gusto, Usagi Tsukino de Chiba

— Kana de la torre. — seria

— Y tú. — Usagi señalando a la otra chica

— Yo soy Mariana Franco. — leve sonrisa

— Mucho gusto mariana, mi amor horita vengo ¿sí? – Mamoru mirándola

— Ok ve Mamoru

Mamoru fue para la cabaña

Kana mirando a Usagi

— Así que tú eres la tonta que se caso con Mamoru

Usagi enojada

— Oye ¿qué te pasa? golfa tú crees que no te vi, cómo mirabas a mi .so. — cruzando los brazos

— Pero que ridícula eres. — mariana burlona

Usagi enojada

— ¿Qué te pasa? pinky

— Oye ¿qué te pasa? – mariana ofendida

Usagi enojadísima

— QUÉ LES PASA A USTEDES QUE CREEN PORQUE SOY LA ESPOSA DE MAMORU ME VAN A ESTAR HUNILLANDO NO MIS REINAS ESTAN LOCAS

Kana enojada

— ERES UNA ESTÚPIDA MAMORU TE VA A DEJAR

— SÍ COMO NO, SERA EN SUS SUEÑOS MI REINA. — Usagi sonriendo

Mariana y Kana querían golpear a Usagi, ella la agarro por el pelo a mariana y la arrastro por la nieve

Mariana gritando

— AYUDAME KANA

Kana quería agarrar a Usagi pero

— La quieres toma. — ella le tiro a mariana encima, ella las golpeó un poco más — para la próxima métete una de tú misma calaña adiós

Kana y marina se quedaron tiradas en la nieve sin poder moverse, Usagi se fue para la cabaña

Mamoru sorprendido, por la cara que tenía Usagi

— Mi amor ¿Qué te pasa? Estás roja

Usagi enojadísima

— Mamoru me dejaste sola con esas tipas

Mamoru sorprendido

— ¿Qué te hicieron?

Usagi enojada

— Me empezaron a insultar

Mamoru curioso

— ¿Qué hiciste?

Usagi riendo

— Las insulte y le di su merecido

Mamoru aun más curioso

— ¿Cómo?

Usagi riendo

— Yo soy cinta negra

Mamoru sorprendido

— No en serio

— Sí. — divertida

Mamoru sin parar de reír

— Qué bueno alguien tenía que darle su merecido mi amor

Usagi tocándose la cabeza

— Sí, me siento un poco mal

Usagi se desvaneció, pero Mamoru la agarro

Mamoru asustado

— Mi amor

Usagi respirando

— Se me está pasando

Mamoru cargo a Usagi y la llevo para la habitación, la acostó empezó a tomar el pulso, luego la presión

Mamoru respirando profundo

— Gracias a Dios, esta todo normal

Usagi mirando hacia arriba

— Todavía tienes tiempo de dejarme

Mamoru respirando

— Claro que no. Yo soy tú esposo y te voy a cuidar

Usagi aguantándose las ganas de llorar

— ¡Mamoru!

— Vamos a descansar. — dándole un beso en los labios

— Está bien

Al rato Usagi se quedo dormida, Mamoru solo la miraba

— Usagi mi amor ¿Por qué? a ti te tiene, que pasar esto tú eres tan linda hermosa eres mi ángel caído del cielo espero hacerte feliz todo lo queda de vida, eres una luz que me ilumina mis días. Eres lo más bello del mundo

Los días pasaron

Mamoru y Usagi disfrutaron de su luna de miel, Usagi no dejaba de sonreír siempre hacia algo para que Mamoru se riera, lo mejor la luna de miel fue que ella agarro un vaso con agua y se lo tiro a Mamoru para que dejara la molestarla, Mamoru también se vengó se comió todos los chocolates que Usagi se había llevado para la luna de miel, ella lloro pero Mamoru le compro el doble de chocolates.

Mamoru y Usagi se fueron para su casa, ella estaba muy feliz

— Está hermosa muestra casa. — abrazándolo

— Claro, porque es de los dos bebé. — abrazándola con amor

— Sí

Mamoru mirándola pícaramente

— Y sí estrenamos la cama

Usagi roja

— ¡Mamoru!

Mamoru inocente

— ¡Qué!

Usagi haciéndose la seria

— Vamos

Mamoru cargo a Usagi y se fueron para la habitación

En casa Kou Aino

— Yaten tengo hambre. — mina queja

— Lo sé, mi amor. Tengo que irme a trabajar. — mirándola

— ¿Por qué? Quédate conmigo. — le pidió

— Está bien

— Te amo, mi amor. — abrazándolo

— Sí, lo sé. — abrazándola con amor

En casa Chiba Tsukino

Mamoru nervioso

— Mi amor, te quiero decir algo

Usagi preocupada

— ¿Qué pasa? Mi amor

— Hoy empiezo a trabajar en un hospital. — mirándola

— Qué bueno, mi amor. — sonriéndole

— Estoy muy preocupado. — le confeso

Usagi extrañada

— ¿Porque?

— Por tus desmayos tengo miedo que te caigas por las escaleras o peor aún, en la calle. — alarmado

Usagi un poco molesta

— No me parece. Yo he llevado mi enfermedad controlada

— No me parece, en Canadá te desmayaste muchas veces. — serio

Usagi alterada

— Mamoru no pienses en eso. Yo no soy una inútil, yo se me cuidar sola. — cruzando los brazos

Mamoru un poco triste

— No te molestes

Usagi un poco más calmada

— Cómo quieres que me ponga

— Mi amor, no te molestes. — abrazándola

Usagi tranquila

— Ven vamos a acomodar la casa

— Dale

Mamoru y Usagi primero acomodaron la sala a su gusto luego acomodaron su habitación

— Me gusta el color rosa para la cama. — comenta Usagi

Mamoru no muy convencido

— No, a mí me gusta el rojo

Usagi sonriéndole

— A mí el rosa

Mamoru poniendo cara de niño regañado

— Pero Usagi

— Está bien. — Sonriendo — ponemos el rojo. Qué chantajista eres

Mamoru sonriendo

— Solo un poco

— Mi amor, es hora de terminar de acomodar la habitación. — ella mirándolo

— Tienes mucha razón

Usagi y Mamoru terminaron de acomodar la habitación, después de acomodar la habitación almorzaron.

Las horas pasaron

— Mi amor es hora de irme para el hospital. — acercándose a ella

— Qué te vaya bien. — sonriéndole

— Gracias mi amor. Sí te sientes mal me avisas. — pidió

— Mamoru no te preocupes mi amor. Me tome las pastillas así que, Bye mi amor. — sonriéndole

Mamoru más tranquilo

— Bye, cuídate

Mamoru se fue para el hospital

En el hospital

— Buenas noches. — Mamoru sonriendo

— Buenas noches doctor. — enfermera sonriéndole

— No hay emergencias. — mirándolas

— No

— Mamoru

Mamoru abrazándolo

— Hola ¿cómo estás? Andrew

— Bien y ¿tú esposa? – sonriéndole

— De maravilla

— Qué bueno ¿y cómo le fue en la luna de miel? – curioso

Mamoru con una sonrisa

— De maravilla ¿y tú ya tienes novia?

— Sí, estoy saliendo con Lita. — feliz

Mamoru asombrado

— Con la amiga de Usagi

— Sí, tenemos algunos días saliendo

— Qué bien

En ese momento venia una mujer dando a luz

Mujer llorando

— Me duele

— Tranquila. — Mamoru acercándose a ella

Mujer obstinada

— Sácame este bebé ¡YA! — Gritando

— Andrew vamos, enfermera prepare la sala de parto. — ordeno él

— Sí. — la enfermera

Mamoru y Andrew se llevaron a la señora a la sala de partos

— Puje señora. — Mamoru

Ella molesta

— No me diga señora

Mamoru respirando

— Ok ¿Cómo te llamas?

Ella respirando

Keiko

— Ok, Keiko. Puje

Keiko pujo y salió una hermosa niña

Mamoru sonriendo

— ¡Es una niña!

Keiko sonriendo

— En serio, es mi hija

Mamoru dándole a la niña

— ¡Felicidades!

— Gracias. — llorando

— ¿El nombre de la bebé? – pregunto la enfermera

— Usagi

Mamoru sorprendido

— ¿En serio?

Keiko extrañada

— ¿Qué pasa? Con el nombre

Mamoru sonriendo

— Así se llama mi esposa

Keiko sorprendida

— En serio

— Sí, me la puede emprestar. — mirándola

— Sí, tome

Mamoru la tuvo en sus brazos a Usagi y la miraba cómo sí estuviera mirando a su hija

— Doctor. — ella mirándolo

Mamoru saliendo de sus pensamientos

— Disculpe tome

— Hola mi bebé. — ella sonriendo su pequeña

Mamoru salió de la sala de parto

Andrew preocupado

— Mamoru ¿Qué te pasa?

Mamoru triste

— Nada solo me imagine a mi hija con Usagi, nunca seré padre

Andrew extrañado

— ¿Por qué dices eso?

Mamoru triste

— Yo me entiendo

— Sí, quieres duerme un poco. Yo me quedo de guardia. — le recomendó

— Ok

Mamoru se fue a dormir un poco, las horas fueron pasando, llegaron muchas emergencias llego un niño ahogándose luego 4 personas heridas por un accidente y en fin muchas cosas mas así amaneció, Usagi seguía durmiendo. Eran las 10 a.m. Usagi se empezó a mover y sintió a alguien a lado cuando abrió los ojos era Mamoru

Usagi abrazándolo

— Mi amor

Mamoru medio dormido

— Hola bebé

— Mi amor ¿desde cuándo esta aquí? – le pregunto, no lo sintió cuando llego

Hola muchas gracias por comentar. Pensé que no gustaba esta historia. Gracias por demostrarme que no.

Gracias por sus Rw A:

yesqui2000

Barbielove

yssareyes48

Eli Chiva

Mary Yuet

eloina - morenozabala

Le doy la Bienvenida A:

mabelsmile

Usako-Chiba-T


	7. Chapter 7

— Llegue a las 7, cómo te vi dormida no te quise molestar. — le comenta adormilado

Usagi levantándose de la cama

— Mi amor ¿quieres desayunar?

Mamoru arropándose

— No, mi amor quiero dormir

— Ok yo voy a visitar Mina. — le comunico

Mamoru abriendo los ojos

— Yo me voy contigo

— No, Duerme. — mirándolo

— Usagi. — no quería que se fuera sola

— Te amo. — sonriéndole

Usagi se baño luego desayuno, le guardo la comida a Mamoru y se fue para la casa de Mina

— Bye, gatito te cuidas. — mina feliz

— Mi amor, no te preocupes hermosa. — sonriéndole

— Bye

Cuando Mina abrió la puerta ahí estaba Usagi parada, sonriéndoles

Yaten abrazándola

— Usagi hola

— Hola prima, pasa. — mina contenta

— Gracias. — entrando

— Me voy. — anuncio yaten

— Bye. — su amiga

— Bye. — su esposa sonriendo

Mina jalando a su prima

— Cuéntame ¿cómo te fue en la luna de miel?

Usagi sonriendo

— De maravilla, fue muy hermosa

— Qué bien

— ¿Cómo te sientes? – tocándole el vientre

— Bien y mal sufro de muchos antojos y vomito demasiado. — quejándose

Usagi triste

— Qué daría yo por salir embarazada

— Hazlo, no te cuides. — sonriéndole

— La vedad Mamoru, sí se está cuidando y no creo que lo deje de hacer. — abatida, quería tener un bebé

— Dile que no se cuide, que tú te vas a cuidar. — sonriéndole

Usagi pensando

— Mmm pues eso haré

En casa Chiba Tsukino

Mamoru se levanto y se fue para la cocina y vio una nota

Carta

— Hola mi amor en el micro esta la comida, en la nevera esta el jugo de naranja espero que te guste te amo

Mamoru sonriendo

— Tan linda mi bebé

Mamoru comió, luego se dio una ducha, se vistió y salió

En casa Kou Aino

— Jajaja ¿en serio hiciste eso? – mina riéndose

— Sí, para que respecten a mi marido. — celosa

— Felicidades, jaja. — alegre

— Gracias, me voy. — levantándose del mueble

— Tan temprano. — asombrada

Usagi sonriendo

— Mina cuando vine eran las 10:30am y ya son las 2. Mamoru despertaría y yo aquí chismeando.

— Prima, que te vaya bien. — sonriéndole

— Gracias

Mina y Usagi se despidieron, Usagi tomo un taxi y se fue para su casa

Usagi entrando a la casa

— Mamoru mi amor ¿en dónde estás?

Usagi subió las escaleras y fue para la habitación y vio la cama vacía

— ¿En dónde estará? mi amor

Usagi entro al baño y no estaba

Usagi preocupada

— ¿En dónde estará?

Usagi se acostó en la cama y se quedo dormida, Mamoru llego para la casa

Mamoru entrando a la casa

— Usagi ya llegue, que extraño en dónde estará. — Gritando — Usagi

Mamoru subió las escaleras y se fue para el habitación, vio a Usagi durmiendo

Mamoru acercándose y metido en sus pensamientos

— Tan hermosa mi Usagi. — le dio un beso en los labios

Usagi abriendo los ojos

— Mmmm, que rico

— ¿Te desperté? – mirándola

— Sí, despertar con tus besos es muy rico. — coqueta

Mamoru sonriendo

— Qué golosa. Eres mi amor

— ¿En dónde estabas?

— Estaba por allí. — robándole un beso

— Mmm no me quieres decir ¿verdad? – seria

— Pues no, es una sorpresa para dentro de unos meses. — feliz

— Ok ¿Qué hora es? – le pregunto

— Son la 5

— ¡Qué! hay que hacerte la cena para, que comas antes de irte mi amor. — ella preocupada

— No te preocupes, mi amor hoy me voy a las 7. — alegre

Usagi extrañada

— No sé, porque me quede dormida

— No te preocupes, descansa. — risueño

— No esté…Mamoru. — nerviosa

Mamoru asustado

— Qué pasa mi amor

Usagi nerviosa

— Mamoru, meda mucha pena decirte

— ¿Qué pasa amor?

— Lo que pasa es que, quiero decir que te dejes de cuidar. — avergonzada

— ¡Qué!

— Lo que te quiero decir, Dios se me hace muy difícil, es que yo me voy a cuidar con pastillas. — soltó

— Ah….era eso bueno, está bien mi amor. No te olvides de tomar las pastillas, porque no podemos tener hijos. — le recordó

Usagi abrazándolo

— Mi amor, porque no tenemos un bebé

— Usagi no. — seriedad

— Mamoru yo quiero. — mirándolo

— Usagi no quiero perderte. — mirándola con amor

— Sí, tenemos un bebé, podrás tener un bebé de los 2. — ella

Mamoru con voz fuerte

— Usagi no me vas a convencer

Usagi comenzó a llorar

Mamoru abrazándola

— No llores, mi amor

— Cómo quieres que no llore, sí no quieres tener un hijo conmigo. — frustrada

— Mi amor, no llores. — acariciándole el mentón

Usagi zafándose

— Déjame sola

Mamoru abrazándola mas fuerte

— Usagi yo te amo, no quiero perderte

— Mamoru eres un egoísta. — furiosa

Mamoru sorprendido

— Porque, dices eso mi amor

— Sí lo eres, porque quieres tenerme para ti y no compartamos con un bebé. — abatida

Mamoru triste

— Entiende tener un hijo en tus condiciones es muy peligroso

— Lo sé, tener un hijo es mi mayor sueño. — le recordó y separándose de él

— Y el mío también

Usagi enojada

— No parece. — saliendo de la habitación

— Usagi ven

— Déjame tranquila. — grito

— Mi amor

Usagi bajo las escaleras y se fue para el jardín, Mamoru se quedo solo en su habitación, pensando lo que le dijo Usagi

En casa Kou Aino

— Mi amor, ya llegue. — yaten entrando

— Hola ¿cómo te fue? – mina sonriéndole

— Bien ¿y cómo te sientes? – le pregunto

— Nuestro bebé se porta de maravilla

— Qué bueno

— Vamos a comer. — mirándolo

— Sí, vamos

Ya habían pasado 2 horas. Eran las 7

En casa Chiba Tsukino

Mamoru fue a buscar a Usagi

— Usagi. — mirándola

— ¿Qué quieres? – seriedad

— Usagi, me tengo que ir para el hospital

— Vete. — seria

— No te pongas brava, mi amor. — tristeza

— Bye, cuídate

— Bye, mi amor

Mamoru antes de irse le dio un beso a Usagi y se fue para el hospital

Usagi se metió para la casa y se encerró hizo la cena y después se acostó en la cama hasta quedarse dormida, desde ese día Mamoru y Usagi hablaban del tema del bebé él se negaba rotundamente, ella siempre le decía que tuvieran un bebé, así paso las semanas y de semanas a meses en total Habían pasado 3 meses de casados

Mamoru despertando

— Buenos días, mi amor

Usagi sonriendo

— Buenos días

Mamoru mirando el reloj

— Es hora de irme

— Mamoru espérame, me voy a bañar para ir al doctor. — pidió ella

— Hoy te toca cita. — mirándola

— Sí. — sonriéndole

Mamoru levantándose

— Me voy a bañar

— Ok, mientras yo voy hacer el desayuno

Mamoru metiéndose al baño

— Ok

Usagi bajos las escaleras y fue hacer el desayuno, cuando estaba haciendo el desayuno se mareo

Usagi agarrándose de la mesa

— Dios mío ¿qué me pasa? — Tapándose la boca — wuacala tengo ganas de vomitar, porque si yo nunca me he sentido nauseas – extrañada

Mamoru bajando las escaleras

— Mi amor

— Mamoru horita vengo. — tapándose la boca

Usagi fue corriendo al baño y comenzó a vomitar

Usagi con asco

— Wuacala. — Asustada — ¿qué me pasa? Dios mío será, que mi enfermedad está peor

Mamoru termino de preparar el desayuno y fue a buscar a Usagi y la consiguió acostada en la cama

Mamoru preocupado

— ¿Qué te pasa mi amor?

Usagi preocupada pero disimulando

— No lo sé, estoy muy mareada

— Qué extraño, sí tenías como 2 meses muy tranquila. — extrañándose

— Lo sé mi amor, en esto 2 meses me he sentido mucho mejor pero no sé qué me pasa hoy. — mirándolo

Mamoru preocupado

— Mi amor dentro de 10 minutos, me tengo que ir. No te quiero dejar sola

Usagi sonriendo

— Déjame desayunar y luego te alcanzo ¡sí!

— No me parece, mejor llamo al hospital y le digo a Andrew que me cubra estás horas, luego la pago en toda la noche. — mirándola

— No, mi amor mejor vete a trabajar

— Usagi

Usagi sonriendo

— Mamoru por favor. — haciendo caritas

— Está bien

Mamoru se vistió y se fue para el hospital, Usagi bajo las escaleras y fue para la cocina, no pudo desayunar por las ganas de vomitar, se vistió y se fue para la clínica a chequearse la leucemia, Usagi tomo un taxi y se fue para la clínica

En la clínica

Usagi sonriendo

— Buenos días doctor

— Hola ¿Usagi cómo estás? – mirándola

— Bien ¿y usted?

Doctor serio

— Usagi, estoy muy enojado contigo

Usagi preocupada

— ¿Qué pasa doctor?

Doctor serio

— ¿Por qué no te cuidaste?

Usagi extrañada

— ¿Qué porque lo dice doctor?

Doctor preocupado

— Usagi estás embarazada

Usagi emocionada y asustada

— ¡Qué! Pero cómo

— Eso mismo, te quiero preguntar a ti

Usagi sin creérselo

— Yo me estoy cuidando

— ¿Con que?

— Con pastillas

— Usagi algunas pastillas, no funcionan y tienen riesgo de salir embarazada. — seriedad

— Yo quería salir embarazada, Mamoru no estaba de acuerdo ahora, cómo se lo digo que estoy embarazada. — nerviosa

Doctor mirándola

— Y sí piensas en abortar seria una solución no tienes mucho semanas de embarazo

Usagi enojadísima

— Doctor ¿Qué le pasa? Yo no pienso en abortar si dios me está dando la oportunidad de ser madre no la voy a desperdiciar

— Usagi es muy arriesgado. — serio

Usagi molesta

— No me importa. Yo voy a tener a mi hijo en mi vientre hasta los 9 meses

Doctor molesto

— Usagi. Yo no voy a ver más tú caso

Usagi molesta

— Mejor adiós….

Usagi se fue llorando del hospital, Usagi se sentía muy mal solo de pensar en que su bebé pudiera sufrir su enfermedad o peor aun que ni siquiera pudiera nacer era injusto para ella y para Mamoru

Usagi llego a su casa un mal de lágrimas

En el hospital

— Andrew, me quiero ir. Deje a Usagi en la casa. — Mamoru preocupado

— Sí, quieres ve yo te cubro. — se ofreció

— Gracias

Mamoru se fue para su casa, cuando llego abrió la puerta y fue directo para el habitación, y encontró a Usagi llorando

Mamoru asustado

— Mi amor ¿Qué te pasa?

Usagi sollozando

— ¡Mamoru!

Mamoru abrazándola

— ¿Qué pasa?

Usagi llorando

— Mamoru no te enojes conmigo, yo no plañe nada

Mamoru más preocupado

— Mi amor deja de llorar ¿Qué pasa?

Usagi suspirando

— ¡Estoy embarazada!

Mamoru sorprendido

— ¡Qué!

Usagi asustada

— Sí, el doctor me lo dijo hoy que fue a buscar mis resultados, y me dijo que vamos a tener un bebé

Mamoru alterado

— ¡Tú! No puede ser

Usagi llorando

— Mamoru, El doctor me dijo que abortara

Mamoru enojado

— ¡Qué! ¿Qué le pasa a ese doctor? cómo se le ocurre decirte eso ¿y qué le dijiste mi amor?

— Qué no, Sí dios me dio esta oportunidad de ser madre no la voy a desperdiciar. — mirándolo a los ojos

Mamoru abrazándola

— Mi amor, no te preocupes vamos a tener a nuestro hijo, voy hablar con un doctor que llego de Italia que vea tú caso para ver cómo va a evolucionar el embarazo

Usagi triste

— Mamoru, dime la verdad nuestro bebé puede sufrir mi enfermedad

— No mi amor, no te preocupes nuestro bebé va a nacer sano y fuerte. — sonriéndole

Usagi sonriendo

— Ojala, mi amor

— No te preocupes mi amor, no te alteres Usagi trata de llevar el embarazo tranquila. — le recomendó

Usagi sonriendo

— Sí, mi amor

— Déjame llamar a Andrew para que me cubra. — separándose de ella

— No, ve a trabajar. — seria

— No te puedo dejar sola, menos ahora que estás embarazada. — sonriéndole

— Mamoru yo se me cuidar

— Usagi entiende, sí te da un mareo y sí te desmayas. — suavidad

Usagi suspirando

— Mamoru tienes mucha razón, tampoco quiero que dejes tú trabajo.

— Usagi no te preocupes, primero es tú salud y la del bebé. — dándole un beso en los labios

— Mamoru. — abrazándolo

Mamoru le dio muchos besos en la cara

— Te amo. — ella

— Yo más. — Tocándole el vientre, sonriendo — ahora vamos a tener un bebé un pequeño que nos va a llenar alegría nuestras vidas

Usagi emocionada

— Sí ¿Qué quieres que sea?

— Una hermosa niña, eso sí que saque tú belleza, no todo tuyo. — feliz

Usagi sonriendo

— En serio. Yo quiero que saque tus ojos, tus labios, tú nariz, tus cejas. — alegre

Mamoru sonriendo

— Mi amor, te amo tanto

Usagi sonriendo

— Yo también

— Es hora de descansar y voy hablar con el Andrew personalmente voy y vengo rápido. — alejándose de ella y salió de la casa, para irse al hospital

En el hospital

Andrew preocupado

— Mamoru ¿Por qué llegas a esta hora?

— Vengo a renunciar. — mirándolo

Andrew sorprendido

— ¡Qué!

— Necesito hablar con el director. — mirándolo

— Mamoru. Llego de viaje está en su oficina. — su amigo

— Gracias

Mamoru se fue para la oficina, él toca la puerta

— Pase. — director

— Buenas tardes. — él entrando

— Buenas tardes. Doctor Mamoru. — mirándolo

— Hola doctor Tomoe ¿Cómo está? – mirándolo

— Bien ¿que deseas?

— Vengo a renunciar. — le comunico

— ¿Porque Mamoru? Eres unos de los mejores médicos. Qué existe. — asombrado

— Es que mi esposa está embarazada y tiene leucemia. — serio

Tomoe asombrado

— ¡Qué! ¿Y cómo dejaste que tú esposa se embarazara?

Hola gracias por sus Rw A:

yesqui2000

Barbielove

yssareyes48

Mary Yuet

Naiara moon

Usako-Chiba-T

Le doy la Bienvenida A:

Guest


	8. Chapter 8

— Es que Usagi se estaba cuidando con pastillas y usted sabe cómo son de riesgosa. — le comenta Mamoru

— Mamoru es mejor hospitalizarla y tenerla hasta que dé a luz al bebé. — recomendó tomoe

— No, Usagi se va a deprimir ella lleva su enfermedad muy tranquila. — mirándolo

— Está bien es tú decisión, puedes venir cuando haiga una emergencia. Claro sí te podemos llamar

— Claro que sí, me puedes llamar a cualquier hora, el hospital no me queda muy lejos

— Ok, Mamoru tráeme a tú esposa para controlar su enfermedad y traer a tú bebé sano y fuerte. — sonriéndole

Mamoru sonriendo

— Muchas gracias

— Ve, Mamoru

— Bye. — él caminando hacia la puerta

— Bye, Mamoru

Mamoru se fue para su casa, Usagi estaba durmiendo, Mamoru se baño preparo la cena al rato, ella despertó

Usagi buscando Mamoru

— ¡Mamoru!

— Mi amor ¿Cómo te sientes? – el preocupado

— Bien, tú hija se porta de maravilla. — sonriendo, deseaba tener una niña

Mamoru sonriendo

— Qué bueno mi amor ¿quieres comer?

— ¡Sí!

Mamoru le sirvió la comida

Usagi comiendo

— Está deliciosa

Mamoru sorprendido

— En serio

— Sí, tiene un sabor raro jajaja

— Jajaja, que tramposa come que nuestra hija. Tiene que nacer fuerte y sana. — sonriéndole

— Sí. — feliz

Usagi se comió toda la comida

Mamoru sorprendido

— Tenías hambre ¿no?

— Sí. — apenada

— Voy a lavar los platos. — mirándola

— Déjame ayudarte. — se ofreció

— No

Mamoru cargo a Usagi y la llevo para la habitación, la acostó en la cama

— Es hora de descansar

— Pero Mamoru. — haciendo puchero

Mamoru caminando hacia la puerta

— Dentro de un rato vengo

— Ok

Mamoru se fue a lavar los platos

En casa Kou Aino

Mina acariciándose la barriga

— Tú hijo no deja de patearme

— No, exageres mi amor. — dándole un beso en la frente

— Yo tengo 6 meses. — seria

— Sí, mi amor solo falta 3 meses, ¿Qué nombre le ponemos a nuestro bebe? – mirándola

— Mmm te parece, sí le ponemos armando

— Mmm no a mi no, me gusta Eliot

— Está bien, me gusta Eliot

— Se llamara Eliot Armando Kou Aino. — ella orgullosa

— Me gusta esa combinación. — sonriéndole

— Qué bueno bebé. — ella feliz

En casa Chiba Tsukino

Mamoru y Usagi ya se habían quedado dormidos hasta, que Usagi empezó a moverse mucho en la cama Mamoru se despierta

Mamoru medio dormido

— Mi amor ¿qué pasa?

Usagi dormida

— Me duele

Mamoru asustado

— ¿Qué te duele?

— Mmm.— quejándose

Mamoru se levanto y toco a Usagi, asustado

— ¡Qué Dios mío! Tiene fiebre

Mamoru alzo la sabana y Usagi estaba sangrando, espantado

— Dios mío una amenaza de aborto

Mamoru cargo a Usagi y la llevo para el hospital

Mamoru con Usagi en sus brazos

— Andrew ayúdame

Andrew preocupado

— ¿Qué pasa?

— Está sufriendo una amenaza de aborto. — alterándose

— Vamos

Mamoru acostó a Usagi en la camilla, en eso venia el doctor Tomoe

— ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto

Mamoru asustado

— Mi esposa, está sufriendo una amenaza de aborto

— Rápido Andrew llévala a emergencias

Tomoe y Andrew se fueron lo más rápido posible atender a Usagi.

Mamoru se quedo en la sala de espera. Habían pasado

3 horas el doctor Tomoe y Andrew no habían salido de la sala de emergencia

Mamoru con las manos en la cabeza

— Dios mío que pasa, dios mío no permitas que Usagi y el bebé, no le pase nada te lo pido dios

El doctor Tomoe acercándose

— Mamoru

Mamoru asustado

— ¿Qué pasa? Doctor

— Mamoru tú esposa…..se salvo. — seriedad

Mamoru sonriendo, preocupado

— ¿Y el bebé?

Tomoe sonriendo

— Mamoru…pues la verdad está muy bien, cómo su mami

Mamoru respirando más tranquilo

— Qué alivio

— Usagi tiene 1 mes de embarazo. — le informo

— En serio. — emocionado

— Puedes verla está en la habitación 212. — alegre

— Gracias

Mamoru fue para la habitación de Usagi

Mamoru caminando asía la cama

— Mi amor gracias a Dios, que no paso nada a ti a nuestro bebé

Usagi se empezó a mover

Mamoru acariciando el cabello

— Duerme Mi amor

Usagi despertando

— Mamoru ¿en dónde estoy?

— En el hospital. — suavidad

Usagi asustada

— ¡Qué! ¿Qué paso? Mamoru ¡Mi bebé!

— Mi amor tranquilízate, nuestro bebé está bien gracias a Dios no paso nada malo. — sonriéndole

— ¿Qué me paso? – dudosa

— Tuviste una amenaza de aborto

Usagi asustada

— ¡Qué!

— Mi amor no te alteres, el doctor Tomoe los salvo, me temo que hay que cuidarte más de lo que pensaba. — mirándola

Usagi llorando

— Mamoru no quiero que nada malo le pase a nuestra hija

— No te preocupes hermosa a nuestra hija no le va a pasar nada malo. — sonriéndole

— Mamoru tengo mucho sueño. — le confeso

— Es normal, duerme mi amor. — dándole un beso en los labios

Usagi se quedo dormida Mamoru se quedo toda la noche despierto para evitar que se presentara otra amenaza de aborto ya había amanecido, Usagi seguía durmiendo en eso entra Andrew al habitación

— ¿Cómo está? – mirándolo

Mamoru caminado hacía el

— Mejor toda la noche la paso bien gracias a Dios

— Lo siento no sabía, lo de Usagi. — le confeso

— No te preocupes, creo que voy hablar con mi suegro y Mina sobre la enfermedad de Usagi, ya no puedo más Usagi no quiere pero sí le pasa algo después del parto que explicación le doy a su familia. — desesperado

— Tienes mucha razón Mamoru

— Voy a llamar su familia. — él

— Sí hazlo

Usagi empezó a moverse

— Mmmm

Mamoru acariciándole la cara

— Mi amor ¿Cómo te sientes?

— Un poco adolorida.— mirándolo

— Es normal mi amor

— ¿Cómo te sientes? – Andrew acercándose a ella

— Bien

— Los dejo. — él mirándolos

— Nos vemos. — su amigo

— Ok. — saliendo de la habitación

— Mi amor. — ella

Mamoru le dio un beso a Usagi

Usagi sonriendo

— Mamoru ¿para cuándo me voy de aquí?

Mamoru sonriendo

— Te quieres ir de aquí

— Sí. — haciendo puchero

Mamoru riéndose

— Chiquita quita esa cara hermosa

— Me quiero ir. — quejándose

— Aguántate en unos días nos vamos, mi amor tienes hambre. — mirándola

— Sí

Enfermera entrando

— Buenos días

— Hola Alicia. — Mamoru sonriéndole

— ¿Hola Mamoru cómo estás? – mirándolo

— Bien aquí

— ¿Es tú nueva paciente? – mirando a Usagi

Mamoru sonriendo

— Sí, es una paciente muy especial. — le dio un beso en la boca a Usagi

Alicia enojada

— Hey respecta estás casado y tú chica no respectas ¿o qué?

Usagi sorprendida

— Es que, MAMORU defiéndeme

— Alicia ella es mi es…. — él

— Es tú amante. — seriedad

Usagi alterada

— NO, SOY SU ESPOSA

— ¡Qué! — Apenada

Mamoru preocupado

— Hey no te alteres, mi amor

Usagi respirando más tranquila

— Está bien

Mamoru serio

— Mira lo que hiciste Alicia

Alicia apenada

— Discúlpame

Usagi llorando

— Mamoru me quiero ir de aquí

Mamoru abrazándola

— Mi amor, estás muy sensible

— Aquí le dejo su comida. — se fue

Alicia se fue casi corriendo de la habitación

Mamoru dándole besitos en la cara

— Mi amor, acuérdate de la bebé

Usagi sonriendo

— Está bien mi amor

— Anda come algo. — pidió

— Sí

Mamoru ayudo a Usagi a comer al rato

— Me voy a la casa a cambiarme y bañarme. — mirándola

Usagi con ganas de llorar

— Me vas a dejar sola

Mamoru tocándole la cara

— Solo van hacer 15 minutos me baño rapidito

— Está bien, pásame algo para no aburrirme. — mirando las revistas

— Ok

Mamoru le paso todas la revistas que estaban en la mesa de al lado, y las revistas hablaban de temas de bebés

— Gracias. — sonriéndole

— Ok

Mamoru se fue y Usagi se puso a leer, en eso entra una doctora a la habitación

— Buenos días

— Buenos días. — ella mirándola

— Hola soy Neherenia ¿y tú? – mirándola

— Soy Usagi

— ¿Cómo te sientes? – le pregunto

— Bien

— ¿Qué doctor te está atendiendo? – le pregunto por curiosidad

Usagi sonriendo

— Mamoru

Neherenia un poco celosa

— Será el doctor Mamoru

Usagi un poco molesta

— Disculpe, será mi Mamoru

Neherenia alterada

— Pero, que confianzuda eres

Usagi alterada

— Se puede ir, no ve que no me puedo alterar

— ¿Qué te pasa que tienes? – curiosa

— Estoy embarazada y ¡mi!

Neherenia sonriendo

— Es de alto riesgo ¿o no?

— ¡Sí!

— Qué mal algunos embarazos, no llegan a su término. — ella con malicia

Usagi alterada

— ¡CALLESE! Y LARGUESE

Mamoru iba llegando a la habitación y escucho a Usagi

Mamoru entrando

— ¿Qué pasa?

Usagi gritando

— QUÉ, SE VAYA ESA ¡MUJER!

Mamoru serio

— ¿Qué pasa? Neherenia

Neherenia sonriendo

— Nada tú paciente es muy, cómo decir muy ridícula

Mamoru alterado y enojadísimo

— NO VOY A PERMITIR QUE INSULTES A MI ESPOSA

Neherenia con cólera

— ¡Qué! Es tú esposa

Mamoru molesto

— ¡VETE!

Neherenia se fue

Mamoru abrazándola

— Mi amor

Usagi llorando

— Me duele. — tocándose el vientre

Mamoru sobándole el vientre

— Ya bebé tranquila

Usagi sollozando

— Mamoru esa estúpida me dijo que puedo perder el bebé

— Claro que no mi amor, te voy a dejar. Para trasladarte a otro hospital. — mirándola

— Sí

Mamoru salió de la habitación, fue para la oficina de Tomoe

— Doctor Tomoe. — él mirando al director

— ¿Qué pasa?

Mamoru serio

— Neherenia fue a la habitación a molestar a Usagi

Tomoe apenado

— Mamoru, disculpa no sabía que Neherenia iba a molestar a tú esposa

— Tomoe dame una orden para trasladar a Usagi a otro hospital. — seriedad

— No, Mamoru no se puede trasladar, porque puede perder el bebé. — sinceridad

Mamoru preocupado

— Entonces Usagi se tiene que quedar aquí hoy Usagi a pasado 2 malos ratos, primero fue Alicia y luego Neherenia

— Es mejor no dejarla sola, tú eres un rompe corazones con eso que eres casado. — leve sonrisa

— No es mi culpa de ser todo un galán. — sonriendo

— Jajaja ve con tú esposa

— Sí

Mamoru fue para la habitación de Usagi

— Hola bebé

— Hola. — sonriéndole

— Me voy. — pregunto emocionada

— No sí, te movemos puedes perder el bebé. — le rebelo

Usagi llorando

— No

— Tranquilízate

— Está bien. — limpiándose las lágrimas

Las horas pasaron ya se había hecho de noche Usagi dormía cómo un bebé, Mamoru decidió cuidar a Usagi toda la noche hasta que se fuera la amenaza de aborto eran como las 3 de la madrugada Usagi se movía mucho

Mamoru caminando hacia Usagi

— Mi amor ¿qué te pasa?

— Mamoru tengo ganas de ir al baño. — mirándolo

— Ven

Mamoru cargo a Usagi y la llevo para el baño

— Gracias mi amor. — sonriendo

— De nada

Usagi tocándose el vientre

— Mamoru estoy ansiosa, que me crezca el vientre

Mamoru tocándole el vientre

— Yo también quiero mi amor

Mamoru acostó a Usagi con cuidado en la cama, al rato ella se volvió a dormir., Mamoru no durmió para estar pendiente de cualquier emergencia ya había amanecido, Mamoru se había quedado dormido, Usagi estaba despertando

Usagi mirando en dónde estaba Mamoru

— Mi bebé se quedo dormido. — Con voz tierna — Mamoru ¡Mamoru!

Mamoru moviéndose

— ¿Qué paso mi amor? Te duele algo

Usagi sonriendo

— No tontito

— Entonces. — soñoliento

— Tengo un hambre

— Ok, déjame buscarte comida. — bostezando

— Ok, ve amor

Mamoru fue corriendo para la cafetería y compro

En la habitación de Usagi, Usagi estaba con una sonrisa radiante

Enfermera sonriendo

— Hola

— Hola. — seria

— Vengo a traerle su comida. — mirándola

— Gracias, mi esposo fue para la cafetería a comprarme algo

— No puede comer chatarra señora. — seriedad

— No te preocupes mi esposo sabe lo que debo comer. — leve sonrisa

— ¡No creo!

Mamoru entrando

— Te traje tú comida mi amor

— Doctor Mamoru. — enfermera asombrada

— Hola Yuki ¿cómo estás? – sonriéndole

— Bien no sabía que la paciente Usagi, era su esposa

— Sí, verdad que Usagi es hermosa. — feliz

— Sí, hacen una linda pareja. — sonriéndoles

— Gracias Yuki llévate la comida que yo le traje algo diferente a Usagi. — le informo

— Ok, adiós. — saliendo de la habitación con la bandeja

— Adiós. — él

— Por fin alguien en el hospital, me cae bien. — comento ella

— Yuki es un amor solo tiene 17 años esta de práctica, sabe mucho. — le comenta

— Qué bueno

— A comer mi bebé hermoso. — risueño

— Te amo

— Yo también, te amo más hermosa. — radiante

Hola gracias por sus Rw A:

yesqui2000

Naiara moon

Guest

yssareyes48

Usako-Chiba-T

Mary Yuet

Le doy la Bienvenida A:

Magguie Aino


	9. Chapter 9

Usagi comenzó a comer, los días pasaron a ella la dieron de alta a las 2 semanas, había pasado la amenaza de aborto

— Por fin estoy en mi casa. — Usagi feliz

— Sí, mi amor vamos para la habitación para que descanses un poco. — su esposo sonriéndole

— Ok

Mamoru llevo a Usagi para la habitación, la acostó en la cama con cuidado

— Mamoru. — ella

— ¿Qué pasa? Mi amor. — mirándola

— Tengo hambre. — sonriéndole

— Ok, horita vengo

— Ok

En casa Kou Aino

— Yaten voy a visitar a Usagi, no puede ser que no allá venido en estás 2 semanas. — ella preocupada

Yaten en su mente

— Será que Usagi tuvo una recaída y Mamoru no me ha llamado

— ¿Qué piensas? – ella mirándolo

— En nada mi amor, me voy para la empresa. — sonriéndole

— Ok. — sonrió

Yaten se fue, al rato sonó el timbre

Mina gritando

— ¡YA VOY!

— Hola

— Pasa Rei ¿Cómo estás? – sonriéndole

— Bien aquí con Reino. — sonriendo con su hijo

— Reino, sí está grande y bello. — rei asombrada

— Sí, tiene casi 9 meses. — orgullosa

— Qué bueno, vamos a visitar a Usagi. — mirándola

— Sí, la quiero ver. Ella me cuido mucho a mi Reino. — agradecida

— Sí, vamos

Rei y Mina se fueron para la casa de Usagi

En casa Chiba Tsukino

— Mamoru te quedo delicioso. — ella sonriendo

— Gracias, mi amor. — sonriendo

— De nada ¿Cómo te sientes? – le pregunto

— Bien. — ella tratando de agarrar una almohada

— Déjame ayudarte

— Ok. — sonriendo

Mamoru ayudo a ponerle la almohada en la espalda, en eso suena el timbre

Mamoru extrañado

— ¿Quién será?

— No lo sé

— Horita vengo. — alejándose

Mamoru bajo las escaleras corriendo, abrió la puerta cuando abrió se sorprendido al ver Mina con Rei y Reino en sus brazos

Mamoru con una sonrisa

— Hola pasen

— Estoy enojada Usagi no ha ido a visitarme. — mina seria

— Usagi está embarazada, estuvo hospitalizada por una amenaza de aborto. — él le informo

Mina asustada

— ¡Qué!

Mina subió las escaleras lo más rápido posible

Mina gritando

— USAGI

Usagi sorprendida y feliz

— ¡MINA! – Abrazándola — ¿Cómo estás?

— Bien, ¿porque no me avisaste de lo que había pasado? – preocupada

— Mamoru y yo no tuvimos tiempo ¿y qué haces por aquí? – sonriéndole

— Eres mi única prima. — le recuerda

Usagi sonriendo

— Lo sé

Mamoru entrando con Reino

Usagi sonriendo

— ¿Y ese bebé tan hermoso?

Mamoru extrañado

— ¿No te acuerdas de él?

— No

— Es Reino

Usagi sonriendo

— ¡No! Ven

Mamoru le dio a Reino con cuidado

Usagi con Reino en sus piernas

— Hola bebé

— Bbb. — pequeño

— Hola. — rei entrando

— ¿Pasa cómo estás? – le pregunto Usagi

— Bien con mi Reino. — alegre

— Está hermoso. — ella

— Gracias

— Voy a buscar unos jugos. — comunico Mamoru

— Gracias, Usagi me vas hacer tía. — mina feliz

— Sí

— ¿Cuántos meses ya tienes? – pregunto rei

— 1 mes y 2 semanas. — orgullosa

— Está recién tú embarazo. — mina asombrada

— Sí

— Qué sea niña. — su prima sonriendo

— Sí

Mamoru entrando con los jugos

— Llegue, toma Mina. — entregándole el vaso

— Gracias

— Toma Rei

— Gracias. — agradecida

Rei y Mina se quedaron horas hablando con Usagi, hasta que se hizo de noche

— Es hora de irnos. — mina mirando el reloj

— Sí fue un placer verte, te cuidas. — pidió rei

— Sí, eso haré. — sonriéndoles

— Yo las llevo. — se ofreció él

— No, Rei trajo su coche. — comento mina

— Ok

— Vamos Reino. — rei quitándoselo a Usagi

Rei y Mina bajaron las escaleras, Mamoru las acompaño hacia la puerta

— Bye Mamoru me cuidas a Usagi. — pidió mina

— No te preocupes. — sonriendole

— Bye, Mamoru. — rei

— Bye

Rei y Mina se fueron, Mamoru subió para la habitación

— Ya se fueron. — ella mirándolo

— Sí ¿Cómo te sientes?

— Mejor

— Usagi, necesito hablar seriamente contigo. — seriedad

Usagi preocupada

— ¿De qué amor?

— De tú enfermedad

— ¡Y!

— Lo que pasa que es tú te puedes morir en el parto, que explicación le voy a tú familia mi amor. — suavidad

— No, Mamoru le dices que morí en el parto o algo se me complico no sé. — seria

Mamoru alterado

— ¿Qué te pasa? – respirando — Usagi estás mal tenemos que decirle de tú familia que tienes leucemia – serio

Usagi llorando

— No, yo no quiero que Mina y mi papá se entere de mi enfermedad

— Mi amor no llores vamos a esperar, que tengas cómo 5 meses y hablamos con Mina y tú papá. — firmeza

— Ok. — triste

— Mi amor, yo sé que es difícil para ti. Entiéndeme. — le pidió

— Lo sé, te amo

— Yo también te amo. — dándole un beso en los labios

— Tengo sueño. — bostezando

— Duerme, mi amor

Usagi se quedo dormida, Mamoru se fue a investigar algunas cosas de la enfermedad de Usagi, cómo tratarla en su embarazo

Habían pasado 3 meses, Usagi tenía 4 meses ya se le notaba algo

Usagi gritando desde la cocina

— ¡MAMORU!

— Hola mi amor. — sonriéndole

Usagi abrazándolo

— Está listo el desayuno

Mamoru desanimado

— ¿Qué bueno?

Usagi preocupada

— ¡Mamoru! ¿Qué te pasa? Te noto raro

Mamoru sentándose en la silla

— Pues no

Usagi mirándolo

— Estás cómo ojeroso

Mamoru se la pasa investigando, todas las noches sobre la enfermedad de Usagi y por Skype chatea con doctores para conseguir la cura para ella

Usagi tocando a Mamoru y asustada

— Dios mío, tienes fiebre

Mamoru agarrándole las manos

— No te preocupes

— Ve acostarte ya, a la cama. — le ordeno seria

Mamoru sonriendo

— Está bien

Cuando Mamoru se levanto se desvaneció

Usagi asustada

— Mamoru

Mamoru reaccionando

— Usagi no me levantes

— ¿Cómo hago? — asustada

Mamoru se agarro de la mesa y se paro poco a poco pero se tambaleaba, Usagi lo ayudo a caminar poco a poco hasta subir las escaleras, Mamoru y Usagi estaban casi por la mitad de las escaleras, él se empezó a marear

Usagi agarrándolo con fuerza

— Mamoru

Mamoru mareado

— Usagi déjame caer

Usagi agarrándolo con fuerza

— ¡No!

Usagi lo agarro con fuerza y lo llevo hasta la habitación, lo ayudo a costarse

Mamoru asustado

— Usagi ¿Cómo te sientes? Sí le pasa algo al bebé o a ti me muero

Usagi sonriendo

— No te preocupes mi amor

Usagi busco paño y agua para bajarle la fiebre a Mamoru, reviso en el maletín de él consiguió medicamentos para bajar la fiebre, este estaba delirando de la fiebre

Usagi asustada y poniéndole paño en la frente

— Ya mi amor

Mamoru delirando

— Mi amor no me dejes

Usagi agarrándole la mano

— No mi amor, jamás te dejare. Por favor ponte bien

Usagi agarro el teléfono y llamo a Andrew

En casa de Andrew sonó el celular de él

Andrew agarrando el celular

— ¡Halo! ¿Usagi cómo estás?

— ¡Mal! Mamoru tiene una fiebre, muy alta. — ella asustada

Andrew preocupado

— ¡Qué! Ya voy para allá

Andrew fue para la casa de Mamoru, Andrew toco la puerta ella abrió la puerta

— Pasa

— ¿Usagi en dónde está? – le pregunto

— Está en la habitación. — le comunico

Andrew fue para la habitación, vio a Mamoru lo empezó a examinar

Usagi asustada

— ¿Qué tiene?

— No te preocupes Usagi, Mamoru solo tiene estrés no ha dormido mucho, hay que bajarle la fiebre. — le informa

— Yo le estoy dando ese medicamento. — enseñándoselo a Andrew

— Muy bien le voy a poner una inyección

— Ok

Usagi sintió un mareo Andrew la pudo atajar

Andrew preocupado

— ¿Qué te pasa?

— No te preocupes solo fue un mareo, horita se me pasa. — leve sonrisa

— Déjame revisarte. — mirándola

— No

— Sí

— Está bien

Usagi se acostó en la cama, Andrew la reviso

— Estás perfecta. — sonriéndole

Usagi levantándose de la cama

— Qué bueno

— Déjame ponerle la inyección, para decirte cómo cuidarlo

— Ok

Andrew le colocó la inyección a Mamoru, al rato él comenzó a sudar

— Qué bueno, se le está bajando. — comenta Andrew

Usagi feliz

— Qué alegría

Andrew se fue al rato, Usagi le estaba acariciando el pelo a Mamoru

Mamoru abriendo los ojos

— Usagi

Usagi sonriendo

— No hables, mi amor

Mamoru preocupado

— Usagi ¿Cómo te sientes y el bebé?

— No te preocupes, Andrew vino y te colocó una inyección. — mirándolo

— Qué, bueno creo que la sentí. — sonriendo

Usagi sonriendo

— Qué mentiroso eres, estaba delirando amor. — sonriéndole

— La sentí. — risueño

— No te creo, nada amor. — dándole un beso en la frente

— Me duele el cuerpo. — quejándose

— Es normal, ven vamos a bañarte. — ella

— Ok. Yo me levante, para que no hagas esfuerzo. — mirándolo

— Ok

Mamoru se paró de la cama y Usagi lo ayudo a caminar hasta el baño, ella le quito la camisa, el pantalón y el bóxer

Usagi mirando a Mamoru que tenía una cara

—Métete en la tina

Mamoru con cara de puchero

— No está fría

Usagi respirando profundo

— No hagas berrinches, cómo niño chiquito

— No está fría. — tocando el agua con el pie

Usagi jalándolo hacía la tina

— Ven

Mamoru agarrándose de unos tubos

— ¡No!

Usagi jalándolo no con mucha fuerza

— ¡Ven!

Mamoru sin querer soltó del tubo y Usagi cayó en la tina

Mamoru asustado

— Mi amor

Usagi un poco molesta

— Mamoru mira lo que hiciste. — golpeando el agua

Mamoru asustado con la reacción de Usagi

— Mi amor ¿estás bien?

Usagi mirándolo con quererlo matar

— Sí, ven a bañarte

— Ok, mi amor acuérdate que me siento mal. — mirándola con cara de puchero

— Está bien

Mamoru se metió en la tina con cuidado Usagi lo empezó a bañar

— Mi amor tengo frió. — templando

— Es normal. — pasándole el jabón por la espalda

Usagi termino de bañar a Mamoru

Usagi saliendo de la tina

— Déjame buscarte una toalla

— Ok

Usagi fue a buscar una toalla

Usagi con la toalla en la mano

— Ven ¡Mamoru!

Mamoru salió de la tina y Usagi le colocó la toalla en la cintura

Mamoru sonriendo

— Gracias, mi amor

Usagi sonriendo

— De nada, mi bebé

Usagi lo ayudo a costarse en la cama

— Mi amor tengo hambre. — él

— Ok, déjame vestirme no puedo quedarme con la ropa mojada me puedo resfriar. — ella

— Lo sé, ve

— Fue para el baño a vestirse, se desvistió lo más rápido posible, bajo las escaleras para hacer la comida, al rato Usagi termino de hacer la comida y subió las escaleras para llevársela a Mamoru

Usagi sonriendo

— Toma mi amor

— Gracias, mi amor

Usagi mirándolo

— ¿Quieres que te de la comida en la boca?

— Sí

Usagi le dio la comida en la boca, los días pasaron había pasando 2 semanas

Mina gritando desde una habitación

— ¡Usagi! Ven

Usagi caminando hacia Mina

— ¿Qué pasa Mina?

Mina señalando una habitación

— Me gusta esta habitación para tú bebé

Usagi tocándose el vientre

— A mi también

Usagi y Mina bajaron las escaleras y sentándose en el mueble

— ¡Ay! — Tocándose en vientre

Usagi asustada

— ¿Qué pasa prima?

Mina respirando

— Parece que va a nacer el bebé

Usagi asustada

— Cómo

Mina respirando

— Naciendo

— Voy a llamar a Mamoru. — agarrando el teléfono

Mina respirando

— ¿En dónde está?

Usagi marcando al celular de Mamoru

— Se fue para el hospital, lo llamaron de emergencia

— Me duele. — llorando

Usagi asustada

— No me asustes

Mamoru entrando

Usagi corriendo a sí a él

— Mamoru

Mamoru preocupado

— ¿Qué pasa?

Usagi respirando un poco, porque se le había ido un poco el aire

— Mina va a parir

— ¿Qué? – perplejo

Mamoru fue para la sala

Mina con contracciones más fuertes

— Mamo, Me duele

Mamoru mirando a Mina

— Vamos para arriba

Mina llorando

— No, llévame para un hospital

— No puedo, el bebé va a nacer ¡ya! – él

— ¡NO!

Mamoru cargo a Mina y la metió en unos de las habitaciones

Mamoru un poco preocupado

— Usagi búscame toallas limpias y el maletín

— Ok. — ella

Usagi busco las toallas y el maletín

Usagi entrando

— Aquí están

— Gracias, mi amor. — sonriéndole

Mina respirando

— Dejen los romanticismo, mi hijo quiere nacer. — gritándoles

Hola, gracias por sus Rw A:

Magguie Aino

Usako-Chiba-T

yesqui2000

Guest

Naiara moon

Mary Yuet

Le doy la Bienvenida A:

kaoru rozenmaiden tsukino


	10. Chapter 10

Mamoru sonriendo

— Ok

Usagi se puso ayudar Mina

— Mina respira. — pidió Mamoru

Usagi y Mina estaban respirando al mismo tiempo

— Puja

Mina y Usagi gritaron al mismo tiempo

Mamoru asustado por el grito de las chicas

— No griten

— Yo estoy, practicando. — su esposa

— Mina respira

Usagi y Mina están respirando

— Puja. — Mamoru mirando la cabecita del bebé asomándose

Mina empezó a pujar

— Sigue pujando, que ya viene

— En serio, quiero ver. — Usagi emocionada

Usagi se puso alado de Mamoru para ver cómo venia el bebé

Usagi emocionada

— Sigue pujando

Mina seguía pujando casi estaba roja hasta que salió el bebé, el bebé lloraba con mucha fuerza

Mina agotada

— Lo quiero ver

Mamoru se lo dio a Usagi, Mamoru lo limpio y Usagi le cortó el cordón, él se lo dio Mina

Mina llorando

— Es hermoso

— Sí.— con ganas de llorar

— Voy a llamar a una ambulancia. — Mamoru

— Sí, es hermoso. Toma, cárgalo Usagi. — su prima sonriendo

Usagi saliéndole las lágrimas

— Hola mi sobrino bello, yo soy tú tía

Mina sonriendo

— Es hermoso

— Sí, ¿cómo lo vas a poner? – pregunto su prima

— Eliot armando

— Es un hermoso nombre, toma. — entregándoselo

Mamoru entrando a la habitación

— Horita vienen

— Ok. — mina

Usagi agarro el teléfono y llamo a Yaten

— Hola Yaten

— Usagi ¿Cómo estás? – sonriendo

— Bien, felicidades papá. — alegre

Yaten extrañado

— ¿De qué hablas?

— Eliot armando, nació hoy en mi casa. — sonriendo

Yaten con una sonrisa

— ¡Qué! Ya voy para allá

— No, ve para el hospital que queda por mi casa. — le informo

— Ok

Mamoru abriendo la puerta

— Pasen

Llegaron unos paramédicos y se llevaron para el hospital

— Vamos, mi amor. — él mirándola

— Sí

Mamoru y Usagi se fueron en el auto, Mina la atendió Andrew y el pequeño Eliot armando lo metieron a la sala de recuperación para chequearlo

En la habitación 221

— Yaten, es hermoso nuestro hijo. — mina contenta

— Me lo imagino. — sonriendo

Usagi entrando con Eliot armando en sus brazos y sonriendo — Hola, aquí le traje al bebé

Yaten quitándoselo de los brazos

— Hola campeón

Usagi mirando a Eliot

— Espero, tener mi bebé pronto

— Así será, porque los meses pasan rápido. — yaten sonriéndole

— Eso sí, estoy muy emocionada

Mamoru entrando

— Hola ¿cómo estás Mina?

— Mejor y muy feliz. — mina risueña

— Me lo imagino

— ¿Mamoru hasta cuándo va a estar aquí Mina hospitalizada? – le pregunto su amigo

— Hasta mañana. — le informo

— ¿Por qué? mi amor. — su esposa mirándolo

— Es lo normal porque hay que chequear, cómo va a evolucionar el bebé. — Mamoru sonriendo

Mina asustada

— ¿Algo le pasa al bebé?

— No, es un chequeo de rutina. — sonrió

— Ah….ok. — mina aliviado

— Mi amor, vámonos para la casa. — él mirándola

— No quiero. — ella haciendo puchero

— Vámonos

— Ve. — su prima sonriéndole

— Ok. — ella

Usagi se despidió de Mina y Yaten antes de irse le dio un beso en la frente al bebé.

Mamoru y Usagi iban en el auto

Usagi sonriente

— Mamoru, es hermoso mi sobrino

— Sí, se parece un poco a Yaten. — sonriendo

— Claro que no, se parece mucho Mina

— No creo

— Mamoru. — grito

Mamoru preocupado

— ¿Qué pasa?

Usagi agarrándose el vientre

— Mamoru, vamos a comer helados ¿sí?

Mamoru sonriendo

— Claro, mi amor de que ¿quieres comer?

— De chocolate

— Ok

Mamoru se detuvo en una heladería, el abrió la puerta

— Gracias, mi amor

— Vamos. — él agarrándole la mano

Mamoru y Usagi entraron a la heladería

Chica sonriendo

— ¿Qué desean?

— 2 helados 1 de chocolate y el otro de fresa. — él

— Ok

Mamoru y Usagi sentándose en unas sillas

Usagi tocándose en vientre

— Mamoru, estoy loca de tener a mi bebé en mis brazos

Mamoru tocándole el vientre

— Yo también, mi amor ¿Qué pensar en un nombre para nuestra hija?

— Yo estuve pensando sí, fuera niña que se llame Kousagi. — sonriéndole

— Mmm me gusta, a mí me gusta Ángela

— Está muy bonito, mi amor. — sonriéndole

— Aquí les traje sus pedidos. — chica colocando los helados

— Gracias. — él

— De nada.

— Toma, mi amor. — entregándoselo

— Gracias. — ella feliz

Chica sonriendo

— Disculpen son novios

— No, somos esposos. — Usagi orgullosa

— Hacen una linda pareja, parecen novios

— Gracias es el amor. — Mamoru feliz

— Adiós….

Usagi y Mamoru

— Adiós…

Usagi mirándolo y traviesa

— Amor, sí hacemos competencias

— ¿Cómo?

— Quién termina de comer más rápido el helado

— No me parece

Usagi con una mirada retadora

— Acaso eres un cobarde

Mamoru serio

— Claro que no

— Entonces empecemos a comer

Mamoru y Usagi empezaron a comer lo más rápido posible la gente los miraba, Usagi paro de comer cerró los ojos

Mamoru asustado

— ¿Qué te pasa mi amor?

Usagi respirando

— Me duele

Mamoru más asustado

— Mi amor, vamos para el hospital

— No, me duele la cabeza

— Qué susto me diste, eso te pasa por comer tan rápido. — regañándola

— Sí

— ¿Ya te lo acabaste? – mirándola

— Sí, hay no. — alarmándose

— ¿Qué te pasa?

Usagi tapándose la boca

— Tengo ganas de vomitar

— Ve al baño

Usagi fue para el baño a vomitar

Unos minutos después

Usagi saliendo del baño

— Wuacala

Usagi se estaba lavando las manos, cuando se miro al espejo empezó a sangrar por la nariz

Usagi asustada

— Ay no

Usagi agarro un papel y se lo aprisiono en la nariz para ser presión

— Usagi se está tardando mucho. — el preocupado

Ya habían pasado 20 minutos

— Chica. — la llamo él

— Sí

— Mi esposa entro al baño, se está tardando mucho.— mirándolo

— No se preocupes, nosotras las mujeres no tardamos por naturaleza. — sonriéndole

— Es que mi esposa está embarazada

— Ok

La chica fue para el baño

En el baño

Usagi más tranquila

— Gracias a Dios que se detuvo la sangre

Chica entrando al baño

— Hola

Usagi un poco nerviosa

— Hola

— Su esposo está preocupado

— Ya voy

— Ok

Usagi salió del baño y fue con Mamoru

Mamoru abrazándola

— Mi amor ¿porque te tardaste tanto?

Usagi mintiendo

— Es que, me estaba mirando en el espejo

Mamoru sonriendo

— Para que sí, eres la mujer más hermosa del mundo

Usagi dándole un piquito

— Por eso te amo

— Vámonos

— Sí, vamos. — sonriéndole

Mamoru y Usagi se fueron para la casa

— ¿Mi amor quieres comer? – mirándola

— No. — mareada

Mamoru preocupado

— ¿Te pasa algo?

— ¡No!

Mamoru inquieto

— Te veo rara

Usagi aturdida

— No lo sé

Usagi se empezó a tambalear Mamoru la agarro, ella perdió el conocimiento

Mamoru con Usagi en sus brazos

— Usagi reacciona

Mamoru asustado

— ¿Qué te pasa?

Usagi no reaccionaba

Mamoru asustado

— Reacciona por favor mi amor

Mamoru llevo a Usagi a la habitación, la acostó en la cama busco su maletín y le tomo el pulso

Mamoru desesperado

— No puede ser, tiene el pulso muy bajo. Usagi mi amor reacciona no me asustes, de esta manera

Usagi no racionaba, Mamoru llamo al hospital para que trajeran una ambulancia

— Acuéstala en la camilla. — indico el paramédico

— Con cuidado, por favor. — pidió él

— No sé, preocupe doctor

Los paramédicos trasladaron a Usagi en la ambulancia y se la llevaron para el hospital, él estaba muy asustado porque ella tenía meses sin crisis

— Mamoru. — tomoe acercándose

Mamoru preocupado

— ¿Qué pasa con Usagi?

Tomoe serio

— Un problema

Mamoru asustado

— ¿Qué pasa?

— Parece que la leucemia quiere avanzar igual con el embarazo, y no podemos permitir que eso pase. — seriedad

Mamoru con lágrimas en los ojos

— Pero ¿Por qué? sí el tratamiento estaba funcionando

— Sí, para mí Usagi volvió a sangrar y no vino a tiempo para el hospital. — mirándolo

Mamoru extrañado

— No puede ser, Usagi no a sangrado

Mamoru recordó en la heladería que Usagi se había tardado mucho en el baño

Mamoru alterado

— Maldición

— Tranquilízate

Mamoru golpeando la pared con impotencia

— No puedo, la mujer de mi vida y mi bebé están en peligro

— No sé, qué decirte en verdad

— La puedo ver

— Claro está en la habitación 206

— Gracias

Mamoru se fue a ver a Usagi

— Mi amor, despierta. — llorando

Mamoru no dejaba de llorar, la sabía que un hijo sería muy peligroso para ella, no podía evitar parar de llorar. Tenía los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar

Al rato entro una persona

— Mamoru

Mamoru volteando para ver quién era

— Hola ¿cómo estás Cere cere?

— Bien. — Preocupada — ¿Qué te pasa?

Mamoru con la voz quebrantada

— Mi esposa

— Lo sé y lo siento mucho

Mamoru no respondió

— Tranquilo, tú esposa se va a poner bien. — animándolo

Mamoru agarrándole la mano a Usagi

— Ojala, sabes yo amo mucho y daría mi vida por ella

— Lo sé, ¿porque te casaste con ella, sí sabías las consecuencias? – curioso

— Por qué la amo y no puedo vivir sin ella, Usagi es mi mundo mi alegría, ella es todo para mi. — enamorado

Cere cere conmovida

— No sé qué decirte, envidio a Usagi por tener un hombre cómo tú. — sonriéndole

— No Cere cere. Yo soy el afortunado en tener una maravillosa mujer que es Usagi

— Qué lindo hablas Mamoru

— Es puro amor. — leve sonrisa

— Te dejo, voy a ver un paciente

— Ve

— Bye

— Bye. — Besando a Usagi en los labios — mi amor abre los ojitos por favor

Usagi seguía sin reaccionar, él salió al pasillo

Yaten asombrado

— Mamoru ¿Qué haces aquí?

Mamoru abrazándolo

— Usagi. — llorando

Yaten asustado

— ¿Qué le pasa?

— Le dio una crisis. — tratando de tranquilizarse

— Dios mío ¿Cómo está el bebé? – yaten alarmado

— Mal todo está mal. — Sollozando — tengo miedo que le pase algo, que le explico a mi suegro

— No pienses así, a Usagi no le va a pasar nada. — animándolo

— Ojala ¿y Mina cómo está?

— Bien, Eliot está durmiendo

— Ojala que Usagi pueda llegar hasta los 9 meses. — tristeza

— Claro que sí, Usagi va a poder criar a su bebé. — sonriéndole

— Ojala

En Corea

— Hotaru no corras te puedes caer. — pidió kenji

Hotaru corriendo hacía Kenji

— Papi quiero ver a mi mami

— Usagi

— Sí

— Vamos a Japón, entonces. — sonriéndole

En Japón

Tomoe corriendo por los pasillos y gritando

— ¡MAMORU!

Mamoru asustado

— ¿Qué pasa?

— ¡Usagi!

Mamoru espantado

— ¿Qué le pasa a Usagi?

— Usagi ya reacciono. — sonriéndole

Mamoru feliz

— En serio

— ¡Sí!

Mamoru salió corriendo a la habitación de ella

Mamoru entrando a la habitación

— Mi amor. — dándole un beso

Usagi sonriendo

— Hola

Mamoru preocupado

— ¿Cómo te sientes?

— Mejor

— Me asustas, amor. — le confeso

Usagi triste

— Lo siento

— No te preocupes, ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? – serio

— Mamoru no me regañes, que el doctor Tomoe ya lo hizo. — tristeza

Mamoru sonriendo

— ¿De verdad?

— Sí. — Cambio la voz como de hombre — mire señora allí tiene un hombre llorando por una hermosa mujer que parece la bella durmiente

Mamoru haciéndose el serio

— ¡No! Será que Tomoe se enamoro de ti, bueno no los culpo estoy casado con la mujer más bella del mundo. — sonriéndole

— Te amo

— Yo también, te amo duerme

— Sí, duerme conmigo

— No, quepo

— Sí, ven. — sonriéndole

— Está bien

Mamoru se acostó en la cama con ella, Mamoru empezó a acariciar el pelo de Usagi hasta dejarla dormida, cómo a las 2 horas entra alguien en la habitación

— Mamoru. — despertándolo

Mamoru abriendo los ojos

— Hola doctor Tomoe

— ¿Mamoru qué haces ahí acostado? – mirándolo

— Es que Usagi, quería que durmiera con ella. — alegre

— Toma, te traje un colchón

— Gracias

Tomoe mirando a Usagi durmiendo

— Tú esposa parece un ángel

— ¡Sí! – Sonriendo y poniéndose serio — ¡Hey! No te, enamorares de mi esposa

Tomoe riendo a carcajada

— Jajaja, no me parece mala idea. — mirando la cara de serio de Mamoru

Gracias por sus Rw A:

Usako-Chiba-T

Mary Yuet

kaoru rozenmaiden tsukino

Magguie Aino

yesqui2000

Guest

Bienvenida A:

Conyta Moonlight


	11. Chapter 11

Tomoe aguantándose la risa

— Es broma Mamoru

Mamoru respirando profundo

— Me había asustado

— Te dejo

— Bye

Mamoru acomodo la colchoneta, se acostó desde ese día. Habían pasado una semana

Usagi sonriendo cómo nunca

— Por fin ya me voy

— ¡Sí! – esposo sonriendo

Usagi tocándose el vientre

— Mi amor, tengo 5 meses. Ya se me nota

— Sí, lo sé mi amor

Tomoe entrando

— Hola Usagi ¿Cómo estás?

— Muy feliz, porque ya me voy. — contenta

Tomoe triste

— Tan mal te tratamos

— Pues no, me gusta estar en mi casa. — mirándolo

— Te entiendo. — sonriéndole

— Vamos, amor

Mamoru ayudo a Usagi a subirse en el auto, Mamoru manejo con cuidado, hasta llegar a su casa. La cargo y la acostó en la cama con cuidado

— Gracias, mi amor. — Usagi sonriéndole

— De nada, amor ¿quieres comer algo? – le pregunto

Usagi sonriendo

— No, mi amor solo quiero ver tele

— Ok

En casa Kou Aino

Mina mirando al bebé en la cuna

— Mira, ya se durmió Eliot. — sonriendo

Yaten sonriendo

— Qué bueno. Yo me tengo que ir

— Ok, Bye mi amor. — alegre

Yaten antes de irse le dio un beso en la boca y un beso en la frente a Eliot

— Papi se fue, mientras tú duermes yo me voy a dar un baño te amo, bebé. — cariñosamente

Mina se fue a dar una ducha

En casa Chiba Tsukino

— Jajajajaja

Mamoru entrando a la habitación

— ¿De qué te ríes?

Usagi sonriendo

— Del programa

Mamoru mirando la tele

— Sí, ya veo

En eso suena el timbre

Mamoru extrañado

— ¿Quién será?

Usagi comiendo chocolate

— Ni idea

Mamoru bajo las escaleras, abrió la puerta

Mamoru sorprendido

— ¡Usted!

— Hola ¿cómo estás yerno? – kenji sonriendo

— ¿Y eso?

— Vine a visitarlos. — contento

— Pasen

Hotaru salió corriendo para la habitación de Usagi

Hotaru gritando

— Usagi

Usagi sorprendida

— Hotaru ¿Cómo llegaste?

— Con mi papi. — feliz de verla

Usagi sorprendida

— Mi papá ¿está aquí?

Hotaru jalándola

— Está abajo, vamos para abajo

— No puedo

En la sala

— ¿Y eso? – Mamoru aun atónito

— Es que Hotaru quería ver a Usagi. — risueño

— Ok, vamos para arriba

Kenji y Mamoru subieron para arriba

Kenji entrando a la habitación

— Hija

Usagi emocionada

— Papá ¿Cómo estás?

— Bien ¿qué haces en esa cama? párate floja. — el divertido

Usagi triste

— No puedo, qué más quisiera. — tristeza

Kenji sentándose en la cama

— ¿Qué pasa hija?

— Lo que pasa, es que estoy embarazada. — mirándolo

Kenji sorprendido

— ¿¡Qué!? No puede ser, felicidades hija voy hacer abuelo

— Sí. — sonriéndole

Kenji un poco molesto

— ¿Porque no me llamaste?

— Es que. — nerviosa

— Lo que pasa Kenji, es que Usagi se le presento una amenaza de aborto, por eso no había dicho nada pero Usagi tiene cinco meses. — le comento

Kenji molesto

— Qué hija. Tienes 5 meses ¿Qué? la embarazaste en la luna de miel

Usagi sonrojada

— Claro que no, papá yo salí embarazada cuando tenía 2 meses de casada

Kenji más tranquilo

— Ok hija

Hotaru contenta

— Voy a tener un ¡hermanito!

Usagi sonriendo

— No vas hacer tía, que es mucho mejor mi linda

— En serio.— emocionada

Usagi sonriendo

— Sí, papá necesito hablar contigo en privado.— un poco seria

Kenji preocupado

— ¿De qué hija?

Mamoru cargando a Hotaru

— Ven Hotaru, vamos a jugar

— ¡Sip!

Mamoru y Hotaru salieron de la habitación

Usagi nerviosa

— Lo que pasa papá, es que estoy enferma de nuevo

Kenji en shock

— ¿Qué no puede ser?

Usagi con lágrimas en sus ojos

— Papá, tengo leucemia desde hace 4 años

Kenji levantándose de la cama

— Cómo no me di de cuenta

Usagi llorando

— Papá yo nunca, permití que te dieras de cuenta. Para que no sufrieras, papá

Kenji sollozando

— Hija ¿porque no me dijiste nada?

Usagi llorando

— Papá perdóname

Kenji abrazando a Usagi

— Hija no tengo nada que perdonarte, me imagino que has sufrido y yo sin darme cuenta lo que estaba pasando. — triste

— Papá, no te preocupes yo llevo mi enfermedad muy tranquila. — tranquilizarlo

— ¿Hija, con tú embarazo? – seriedad

— He tenido, problemas de perder a mi bebé. — tristeza

— Hija no te preocupes, mi nieto va a nacer sano y fuerte porque va hacer un varón. — orgulloso

Usagi sonriendo

— Error va hacer una hermosa niña papá

Kenji colocando cara de molesto

— Pero, yo quiero un nieto

Usagi sonriendo

— Mina tuvo a Eliot

Kenji sorprendido

— Tuvo un hijo pero, ¿ella no se caso hace 7 meses?

Usagi en su mente

— Metí la pata

— Pues…sí. — ella mirándolo

Kenji molesto

— Cómo esa sinvergüenza, se caso embarazada

— ¡Sí!

— Ok…. ¿Y cómo es?

Usagi sonriendo

— Es hermoso, mi sobrino. Tiene el cabello plateado cómo su padre, con los ojos de mina. Es blanco, una belleza

— Qué bueno hija ¿Mamoru sabe de tú enfermedad? – mirándola

— Sí, al principio pensaba que él se casaba conmigo, por lastima pero no. Él me ama mucho, está feliz con la noticia de ser padre. — enamorada

— Tengo un yerno que vale oro

Usagi sonriendo

— ¡Sí! Lo amo

En el jardín

— Mamoru ¿Cuándo nazca mi sobrino va a jugar conmigo? – le pregunto la niña

— Claro que sí, cuando nazca va hacer muy pequeña, pero después va a crecer y va a jugar contigo. — sonriéndole

— Va hacer niña. — curiosa

Mamoru sonriendo

— Claro que sí y se va a llamar Ángela

— No me gusta. — seria

— ¿Por qué Hotaru?

— Es muy feo. — sacándole la lengua

— Claro que no cuñada

Hotaru jalando a Mamoru

— Vamos a seguir jugando

Mamoru colocando la cara de monstruo

— Corre, porque te voy a comer

Hotaru corriendo

— ¡No!

En casa Kou Aino

Mina caminando por todo la habitación

— Me provoca ir para la casa de Usagi, sí Eliot no estuviera tan pequeño iría

En eso suena el teléfono

Mina agarrándolo

— Bueno

— Hola prima. — Usagi sonriendo

— ¿Cómo estás? – feliz de escucharla

— Bien ¿te tengo una noticia?

Mina curiosa

— ¿Cuál?

— Mi padre, está aquí en mi casa con Hotaru. — feliz

— En serio

— Sí

Mina mirando al bebé

— Me gustaría estar allá

— Sí, Eliot está muy pequeño para salir. — le recordó

— Sí, dile a mi tío, que le envió muchos besos. — sonriendo

— Ok yo le digo

Usagi dejo de hablar con teléfono, Mamoru entrando con la comida

— Mi amor, es hora de comer

— Sí tengo un hambre, sabes me gustaría ir al campo. — mirándolo

Mamoru sonriendo

— Mmmm, pues tú deseo son ordenes

Usagi confundida

— ¿Cómo?

— Hace unos meses, compre una hacienda hermosa para ti. — sonriéndole

Usagi emocionada

— En serio.— con los ojos llenos de lágrimas

— Sí. Yo te dije que tú te mereces muchas cosas. — acariciándole la mejilla

Usagi abrazándolo

— Te amo.— besándolo

— Yo también, te amo. — feliz

— ¡Ay! — Tocándose el vientre

Mamoru preocupado

— ¿Qué pasa? Mi amor

Usagi sonriendo

— Se movió

Mamoru sorprendido

— En serio

— Sí, toca

Mamoru tocándole el vientre

— Sí, es verdad. Solo tienes 5 meses

— Sí, espera que me crezca más. — feliz

— Sí

Kenji entrando

— Hola

— Acabo de sentir al bebé. — su hija emocionada

— En serio que bueno, pronto vas a sentir todo. — le comenta

— Hablas cómo un experto. — sonriendo

— Pues sí, cuando Serenity estaba embarazada de ti. Yo nunca me perdí tú crecimiento en el vientre de tú madre. — kenji nostálgico

Usagi con movida

— Papi

— Una vez le metiste una patada a tú madre, ella lloro del dolor. — riéndose

— Sí, eres mentiroso. — Usagi haciéndose la ofendida

— Mamoru no me cree. — mirando a su yerno

— Créelo, porque en los embarazos. Pasan de todo.— Mamoru sonriendo

— Sí, cómo no. — irónica

— Yo me voy para un hotel. — kenji mirándolos

Mamoru levantándose de la cama

— Claro que no suegro usted, mi linda cuñada se van a quedar aquí hasta el tiempo que sea necesario

— Gracias, me quiero quedar hasta que nazca mi nieta. — sonriendo

— Ok. — su yerno

Los días pasaron rápido, hasta llevar a los meses. Habían pasado 3 meses, Usagi estaba mejor podía llevar su embarazo normal, tenía 8 meses y el pequeño Eliot tenía 3 meses

Usagi gritando desde la habitación del bebé

— ¡Mamoru ven!

Mamoru entrando a la habitación

— ¿Qué pasa?

— Mamoru no me gusta este color para la habitación de mi hija. — ella seriedad

Mamoru rascándose la cabeza

— Pero, el azul cielo es hermoso

Usagi alterada

— ¡A mí no!

— Mi amor no te alteres. — seriedad

Kenji entrando a la habitación

— ¿Hija que pasa? ¿Estás peleando? por el color de las paredes del habitación de la bebé, sinceramente Mamoru te tiene mucha paciencia desde que supiste que es una niña has cambiado los colores del habitación cóm veces

1 blanco

2 verde

3 morado

4 salmón

5 rosado

6 azul cielo

— Papá, sí no me gusta. — furiosa

Kenji molesto

— Sí, el pobre de Mamoru es el que ha pintado el habitación solo

Usagi seria

— Papá, Mamoru no se ha quejado

— Mucha paciencia te tiene. — regañándola

Mamoru gritando

— YA LO DECIDI EL HABITACIÓN DE ANGELA SE VA A PINTAR DE AMARILLO

Usagi gritando

— ¡NO!

Mamoru serio

— ¡Sí!

— Mamoru espera. — Agarrándose el vientre — ¡Hay!

Mamoru preocupado

— ¿Qué pasa?

Usagi sonriendo

— Me patio fuerte

Kenji riéndose

— Pobre Ángela debe de estar súper enojada con la madre tan indecisa que tiene

Usagi molesta

— Papá, basta

Mamoru serio

— Salgan voy a pintar

— Ok

Usagi camino unos pasos, se empezó a tambalear

Kenji preocupado

— Hija ¿Qué te pasa?

Mamoru miro a Usagi, vio que se iba a caer, corrió y la agarro rápido

Mamoru asustado

— Mi amor

Usagi sonriendo

— Me maree, jajaja no te asuste es por el embarazo

— Lo sé, ven vamos para el habitación. — él

— Sí, vamos

En casa Kou Aino

— Yaten tráeme la toalla para secar a Eliot. — mina mirando su pequeño

— Sí, toma mi amor. Mina y sí vas para la casa de Usagi, tienes tiempo sin ir. — mirándola

Mina secando a Eliot

— Sí, me extraña que mi tío este en casa de Mamoru

— Sí, no

Yaten en su mente

— Mina, todavía no sabe de la enfermedad de Usagi

Mina terminando de secarlo

— Ven príncipe hermoso, vamos a visitar a tú tía Usagi que te adora hermoso. Mi gordo bello

Eliot solo se reía

— Yaten, pásame algo para vestir a Eliot. — le pedio

— Ok, mi amor

En casa Chiba Tsukino

Mamoru con la mano en la cabeza

— Dios solo me falta pintar esta pared

Usagi entrando a la habitación

— ¿Qué horrible color no me gusta?

Mamoru furioso

— YA BASTA, USAGI DEJA LA NIÑERIA TENGO 2 SEMANAS PINTANDO EL HABITACIÓN YO SOLO, TÚ SOLO VIENES A GRITICAR LO QUE HAGO

Mamoru tiro la brocha al piso, salió de la habitación furioso Usagi se puso a llorar, acariciando el vientre

— Viste, Kousagi tú papá no me quiere. — Limpiándose la lágrimas — no te preocupes voy a pintar la habitación a mi modo

Usagi salió de la habitación, busco algunas pinturas hizo algunos dibujos en la pared y pinto la pared que faltaba a su gusto

En la cocina

Kenji mirando Mamoru sentado, comiendo helado

— Mamoru ¿y esa cara?

Mamoru dejando de comer helado

— Nada, que explote con Usagi le dije sus verdades en la cara

— Mamoru, pero Usagi está muy sensible. — mirándolo

Mamoru serio

— Lo sé, pero no aguante, todo era criticarme todo lo que yo hacía. Me tenia obstinado ella quiere tener todo perfecto las cosas no son así

En la habitación

Usagi terminando de pintar la pared

— Listo me quedo lindo. — Agarrándose el vientre — ¡hay! –Respirando – Mamoru — gritando

Los gritos de Usagi se escucharon hasta la cocina

Mamoru levantándose de la silla, enojado

— ¿Qué pasa?

Mamoru subió las escaleras, fue para la habitación, vio a Usagi pálida

Mamoru asustado

— Mi amor ¿Qué te pasa?

Usagi llorando

— Me duele

Mamoru miro las paredes, vio los dibujos

Mamoru gritando

— ESTÁS LOCA ¿O QUÉ? CÓMO SE TE OCURRE HACER ESTO, NO TE PUEDES DOBLAR, NO PUEDES ESTAR MUCHO TIEMPO PARADA ¿PORQUE LO HICISTE?

Gracias por sus Rw: A

kaoru rozenmaiden tsukino

Magguie Aino

yssareyes48

Mary Yuet

Aviso: Sí no les gusta la historia, hágamelo saber. Cancelarla


	12. Chapter 12

Usagi llorando

— No, me grites

Kenji entrando a la habitación

— ¿Qué pasa?

— Mira lo que hizo tú hija. — enseñándole los dibujos

Kenji un poco molesto

— Hija Dios mío, no te puedes quedar quieta

Mamoru gritando

— CLARO CÓMO NO SÉ PUEDE QUEDAR QUIETA, ABUSA CÓMO TOMOE LE DIJO QUE YA ESTABA MEJOR

Usagi llorando

— No me regañes. — agarrándose el vientre

Mamoru preocupado

— Vamos

Mamoru cargo a Usagi, la llevo para el habitación la chequeó

Mamoru tranquilo

— Gracias a Dios todo, está bien terca

Usagi con los ojos llenos de lágrimas

— Mamoru perdóname

Mamoru serio

— ¡NO!

Mamoru salió de la habitación

Usagi sollozando

— Papá me odia

Kenji abrazándola

— Claro que no hija

Usagi llorando

— Sí, me odia viste cómo se puso, el nunca me había gritado

— Hija entiende tú, estás enferma y embarazada. Mamoru solo te está protegiendo, el te ama, daría su vida por ti, tú también estate quieta tú también eres muy terca, te gusta estar inventando. No puede ser. — serio

— Papá, tienes mucha razón

En la sala

Hotaru le cayó encima a Mamoru

Mamoru mirando a Hotaru

— Hola Hotaru

Hotaru extrañada

— ¿Qué te pasa, estás cómo molesto?

Mamoru tratando de sonreír

— Sí, un poco Hotaru

— ¿Porque?

— Cosas de adultos, linda. — sonriéndole

— Ok, me voy para el jardín. — alegre

— ¡Ve!

En eso suena el celular de Mamoru

— Bueno

— Hola ¿Cómo estás? – le pregunto tomoe

— Bien

— ¿Y Usagi? – le pregunto

— Bien, horita pase un susto con Usagi. — suspirando

— Nada serio ¿verdad?

— No

— Quiero decirte que sí, puedes viajar con Usagi

Mamoru emocionado

— En serio

— Sí, que no sea en carretera, solo en avión. — informo

— Ok, gracias Tomoe

— De nada

— Usagi con este susto que me diste, no te mereces el viaje que te iba a regalar. — seriedad

En el habitación de Usagi

Usagi levantándose de la cama

— Necesito hablar con Mamoru

Usagi se empezó a marear

Kenji agarrándola del brazo

— Hija quédate quieta

Usagi sentándose en la cama

— Llama a Mamoru

— Ok

— Papá búscalo. — Fingiendo — me siento muy mareada

Kenji preocupado

— Ok

Kenji fue a buscar a Mamoru hasta que lo encontró

— Mamoru

— ¿Qué pasá?

— Usagi se siente muy mareada

Mamoru asustado

— ¡Que!

Mamoru salió corriendo para su habitación

Mamoru entrando a la habitación

— ¿Mi amor qué te pasa?

Usagi mintiendo

— Me siento muy mareada

— Kenji déjanos solos. — mirándolo

— Ok

Kenji salió de la habitación

— Mi amor, déjame tomarte el pulso. — acercándose a ella

— No, déjame solo quería que vinieras. — mirándolo

Mamoru serio

— O sea inventaste que te sentías mal, para que viniera a verte

Usagi seria

— ¡Sí!

Mamoru muy molesto

— Usagi ¿desde cuándo haces esto?

Usagi extrañada

— ¿Qué?

Mamoru grito

— DE FINGIR

Usagi con ganas de llorar

— Claro que no, yo nunca he fingido solo lo hice horita y veo que me funciono

Mamoru tranquilo

— Usagi no lo vuelvas hacer, me asuste

Usagi bajando la cabeza

— Discúlpame Mamoru, no lo vuelvo hacer. — Saliéndose unas lágrimas — sí quieres te puedes ir, anda. Yo sé que ya no me quieres

Mamoru alzándole la cabeza

— Mi amor yo te amo pero, entiende tú embarazo no es normal tengo que cuídate mucho

— Lo sé, Mamoru entiéndeme yo quiero que kousagi tenga lo mejor que yo tuve. — sonriéndole

Mamoru abrazándola

— Hermosa no puedes estar inventando, Usagi tienes que cuidarte

— Lo sé, entiende yo quiero encargarme de todo. — haciendo puchero

— Está bien, vamos hacer una cosa tú vez lo que te gusta, entre Kenji y yo acomodamos la habitación de la bebé. — sonriéndole

— Ok bebé

— Déjame ayudarte

Mamoru ayudo a Usagi a levantarse de la cama, pero cuando Usagi se levanto se mareo y se sentía muy extraña

Usagi asustada

— Mamoru me siento muy mal

Mamoru asustado

— ¿Qué tienes?

— No lo sé. — llorando

— Mi amor tranquilízate, te voy a revisar

Mamoru le chequeó la tensión

Mamoru en su mente

— No puede ser tiene la tensión muy alta

Usagi respirando más tranquila

— ¿Mamoru que tengo?

Mamoru mintiendo

— Nada mi amor ¿Cómo te sientes?

— Un poco mejor

Mamoru ayudándola a levantarse

— Ven, vamos para la habitación de Ángela

— Kousagi. — ella

— Ok, vamos

Usagi y Mamoru fueron para el habitación de la bebé

— ¿Mamoru qué te parece los dibujos que hice? – le pregunto

— Me encanta, a mí me gusta los angelitos que hiciste. — contento

— En serio, lo quise pintar. Para que Kousagi tuviera angelitos en su habitación. — feliz

— Tan linda, mi amor por eso te amo

Usagi dándole un beso

— Te amo

Mamoru beso

— En serio

— Sí.— beso y colocándole las manos en cuello — Mamoru todavía falta muchas cosas

— Sí, me falta retocar algunas cosas que le faltan a las paredes.— mirándola

Usagi señalándole en el piso

— Allí está la brocha

— Sí, voy a terminar

— Yo voy a buscar jugo y hacer unas tortas. — mirándolo

— No, mi amor quédate aquí. — pidió

— Ok

Mamoru mirando a todos los lados

— ¿En donde ponemos la cuna? Ya cerca de la ventana, no mejor no

Usagi extrañada

— ¿Porque?

Mamoru poniéndose serio

— Y sí se asoma un bebé mirón

Usagi riéndose a carcajadas

— Jajajajajaja, no inventes ya vas a celar a Kousagi antes que nazca

Mamoru serio

— Pues sí, va a hacer mi mayor tesoro cómo lo eres tú

Usagi abrazándolo

— Te amo mi amor

— Yo también, te amo

Kenji entrando a la habitación

— Hola

— Hola papá. — ella sonriendo

— Vine a ayudar

— Qué bueno, ayuda a tú yerno

— Ok

Mamoru solo retoco las paredes que le hacían faltaba

Mamoru sonriendo

— Listo espero que quede la habitación de este color, por favor

Usagi sonriendo

— Me encanta la habitación de Kousagi, está hermoso

Mamoru arrodillándose

— Gracias a Dios

Usagi sonriendo

— Sí eres, ahora pon la cuna de este lado. — señalando la derech)

Kenji y Mamoru con la cuna

— ¿Aquí?

— Sí, ahora de poner el chifonier

Mamoru y Kenji

— Ok

Mamoru con el chifonier en sus brazos claro con la ayuda de Kenji

— ¿En dónde mi amor?

— En frente, para tener todo cerca amor. — feliz

Mamoru un poco rojo por el peso

— Ok

Kenji casi rojo también

— Hija, necesito que me digas la verdad

— ¿Qué? – mirándolo

— ¿Hija en dónde está la ropa de la bebé?

— Guardada en el chifonier

Mamoru y Kenji

— ¡CON RAZON! PESA TANTO ¡DIOS MIO!

— No sé quejen. — seria

En eso suena el timbre

Usagi gritando

— Ya voy

Usagi bajo las escaleras con cuidado, abrió la puerta

Usagi sonriendo

— Hola

— Hola aquí la traje a Eliot. — su prima sonriendo

— Hola mi gordo bello, hermoso, pasa. — sonriéndole

— Ok ¿en dónde está Mamoru y mi tío? – le pregunto

— En la habitación de la bebé. — alegre

— Ok

— ¡Vamos!

— Sí, los quiero ver. — risueña

Usagi y Mina subieron las escaleras

Mina entrando a la habitación

— Hola

Mamoru acomodando la cuna

— Hola. — mirando a Usagi que estaba entrando con Eliot en sus brazos — Kenji y yo ya terminamos

— No, falta acomodar la cuna y poner unas cositas a la puerta, a las paredes. — su esposa

— La cuna ya la termine, mira. — sonriendo

— Está hermosa, mi amor gracias. — emocionada

Eliot comenzó a llorar

— Eliot, No llores mi hermoso. — mina sonriéndole

— Será que tiene hambre. — comento Mamoru

Mina quitándoselo a Usagi

— Sí, horita vengo

Mina se fue para la habitación de Usagi y Mamoru para darle el pecho a Eliot armando

Usagi sonriendo

— Así voy a estar yo cuando nazca Kousagi

— Sí. — su madre

— Creo que, está listo. Quedo listo la habitación.— sonrió kenji

— No, falta ponerle algunos adornos en las paredes en la puerta a la habitación de Kousagi

— Ok pero, déjame descansar sí. — le rogo su esposo

— No te preocupes mi amor, ahora más tarde terminamos de poner los adornos para que el habitación de Kousagi esté listo. — alegre

— Ok, me quiero bañar huelo muy feo. — Mamoru caminando hacia la habitación de él

— No espera, que salga Mina. — ella

— Ok

Mina entrando

— Llegue

Kenji agarrando a Eliot

— Ven con tú abuelo, mi niño bello

— Estoy súper cansada, Eliot pesa mucho. — mina sonriendo

— Me lo imagino

— Oye ¿a ti te gustaría? Ir de viaje para una hacienda. — le pregunto Mamoru

— ¡Sí! – mina emocionada

— A lista todo nos vamos, mañana en la mañana que es viernes. — él

Usagi triste

— Cómo yo no puedo ir

— Sí, puedes ir mi amor. Tomoe medio la orden

Usagi feliz

— En serio, mi amor

— Sí

— Voy a listar todo. — Usagi emocionada

— No yo lo hago. — su esposo

— Mamoru déjala Usagi está embarazada, no enferma. — mina seria

Usagi trago seco

— ¡Sí! Mamoru déjame

Mamoru no muy convencido

— Está bien, Mina ayúdala

— Sí, está bien

Mina y Usagi se fueron para la habitación

En el habitación de Mamoru y Usagi

Mina riéndose

— Qué exagerado es Mamoru

— ¡Sí!

— Usagi ¿Qué te pasa estas ida? – preocupándose

— No es nada, solo estoy sensible y un poco cansada. — leve sonrisa

— Sí eso veo cuando, estaba embarazada de Eliot algunos días me ponía un poco sensible. — le confeso

— Sí

— Usagi estás muy extraña

— No. — llorando

Mina preocupada

— Usagi ¿Qué tienes linda?

Usagi limpiándose las lágrimas

— Nada

— Usagi te acuerdas cuando tenias 15 años, te dio esa enfermedad gracias a Dios está sana. — sonriendo

— Ni tanto

— ¿Porque dices eso?

Usagi nerviosa

— Porque la leucemia regreso, estoy entre la vida y la muerte

Mina impresionada

— Qué no mentira ¿verdad? Usagi

— No. — seria

— Usagi. — Llorando — ¿Por qué? no me habías dicho nada

— No llores estoy bien, Mamoru me está ayudando a llevar mi enfermedad lo más sano posible, solo existe riesgo cuando dé a luz a Kousagi. — mirándola

Mina abrazándola

— Usagi vas a ver, que todo va a salí muy bien

Usagi sonriendo

— Ojala

Mamoru entrando

— ¿Ya está todo listo?

— Sí, ya terminamos. — alegre

— ¿Y a que ahora nos vamos? – le pregunto su esposa

— Cómo ya es muy tarde, mejor nos vamos mañana en la mañana. — él

— Estoy de acuerdo, me voy tío. Dame a Eliot. — su sobrina

Kenji dándoselo

— Está bien, toma

— Usagi, Bye nos vemos mañana. — su prima sonriéndole

— Bye. — Usagi sonriendo

Mina bajos las escaleras con ayuda de Kenji y se fue

Mamoru corriendo hacia el baño

— Ahora sí, me voy a bañar

— Espérame, para bañarme de una vez

— Ok vamos

Mamoru y Usagi se bañaron, luego se vistieron para ir a cenar en la mesa

En el comedor

— Pásame la sal. — pidió kenji

— Toma, papá. — su hija

— Gracias hija ¿para cuándo vas hacer el ultimo ecografía? – mirándola

— Dentro de una semana, es que Tomoe solo me ha hecho cómo 3 ecografías, en esos 3 me dijo que era niña ahora voy a ver a mi bebé completita ¿Por qué la pregunta papá? – mirándolo

— Es que me tengo que ir de urgencia para Corea con Hotaru. — mirándolo

Usagi triste

— No nos vas a acompañar

— No

— Qué mal. — triste

— Suegro sí quiere suspendo el viaje y nos vamos cuando llegue. — Mamoru

— No. — mirándolos

— Ok, papá

Kenji, Usagi, Hotaru y Mamoru terminaron de comer y se fueron a dormir

En casa Kou Aino

Mina estaba llorando

Yaten entrando a la habitación

— Mi amor ¿Qué te pasa?

Mina llorando

— Yaten…. Usagi está enferma

Yaten abrazándola

— Te enteraste

Mina separándose de él

— Lo sabias

— Sí, Usagi me hizo jurar no decirte nada. — suavidad

— ¿Por qué?

— Mi amor tranquilízate, Usagi está bien. Mamoru la está haciendo muy feliz. — sonriéndole

Mina llorando

— Lo sé

— Mi amor, solo tenemos que apoyarla y estar con ella. — tristeza

— Sí

Gracias por sus Rw A:

Faby Usako-Chiba-T

Sui-chan Hitachiin Tsukino

yesqui2000

Mary Yuet

yssareyes48

Magguie Aino

Le doy la Bienvenida A:

Dulce dulce


	13. Chapter 13

Ya había amanecido

— ¿Usagi ya estás lista? – pregunto su esposo

— Sí. — Mirándose en el espejo — pero con esta ropa, mira cómo me veo. — quejándose

Mamoru acercándose a ella

— Hermosa, eres el ser más bello y perfecto

Usagi abrazándolo

— ¿Por qué eres así de bello?

— Mmmm pues será que una hermosa rubia, me enamoro. — sonriéndole

— Sí, cómo no. Yo nunca te hice nada. — mirándolo

Mamoru sonriendo

— Cómo que nada, te parece poco. Me enamoraste con tú sencillez y tú dulzura, porque cocinas delicioso.

Usagi dándole un beso

— Eres un tramposo

— Vamos, antes que venga Mina y Yaten. — sonriéndole

— Ok, mi amor

Mamoru y Usagi fueron para el estacionamiento, él guardo todo en el auto, y se fueron para la casa de Mina y Yaten a buscar los

En casa Kou Aino

Mamoru tocando la puerta

— Voy. — yaten y mirando a su esposa — vamos Mina

— Estoy lista. — ella sonriendo

Usagi encendió el radio a todo volumen, estaba escuchando bésame sin miedo

Mina subiendo en auto con Eliot en sus brazos

— Usagi, bájale al volumen

— No, me gusta esta canción.— mirándola

— Vamos. — Mamoru subiendo al auto

Mamoru arranco en el camino Eliot comenzó a llorar

Mina arrullando a Eliot

— Usagi bájale

Usagi molesta

— Está bien

Usagi apago el radio con mala gana

Mamoru mirando a Usagi que tenía una cara de pocos amigos

— Usagi no te vayas a alterar

Usagi más tranquila

— Ok

Usagi giro y miro hacia la ventana

— Usagi discúlpame. — mina sintiéndose mal

Yaten jalándola

— Déjala

— Ok

Mamoru y los demás llegaron al aeropuerto, se subieron en un avión, se fueron para la hacienda

Mamoru mirando el paisaje

— Ya llegamos

— Patrón. — acercándose

Mamoru dándole un abrazo

— Hola ¿Cómo estás? Netflyte

— Hola. — mirando a Usagi

— Te presento a mi esposa Usagi. — él orgulloso

Netflyte extendiéndole la mano

— Mucho gusto

En eso llego una niña cómo de 5 años

La niña sonriendo

— Hola

Mamoru abrazándola

— Hola kary ¿Cómo estás?

— Bien

— Mi amor, ella es kary. — Él presentándosela — es la hija de Netflyte

— Qué linda, hola soy Usagi. — sonriéndole

— Hola soy kary. — sonriéndole a Usagi

— Todo está listo, señor. — él

— Gracias. Usagi vamos para la casa, para que la conozcas. — Mamoru sonriendo

— Ok, vamos. — sonriendo y mirando cómo su esposo bajaba a la niña

Mamoru y Usagi fueron para la casa

Usagi sorprendida

— Wow, está hermosa. Mi amor

— ¿Te gusta mi amor? – mirándola

— Sí, me encanta

— Qué bueno. — contento

Mina entrando a la casa

— ¿En dónde vamos a dormir?

Mamoru gritando

— MOLLY

Molly entrando

— ¿Qué pasa, señor Mamoru ¿Cómo estás?

— Bien Molly, acompaña a mi prima y a su esposo para su habitación. — mirándola

— Sí, a la habitación le compre una cuna, para el niño. — ella informándole

— Gracias Molly

— De nada señor ¿y usted no va con nosotros? – le pregunto

— No, yo me quedo con mi esposa.— él

— Ok. — molly se retiro con los invitados

— Te quedo hermoso, me encanta está hacienda. Va hacer para Kousagi. — ella emocionada

— Sí, mi amor. Todo lo mío es tuyo, de nuestra hija. — con amor

Kary llegando

— Mamoru ¿te vas a quedar mucho?

— Sí, por una semana mi linda. — alegre

— Qué bueno. — feliz y se fue corriendo

Usagi un poco dudosa

— Mamoru ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?

— Claro mi amor

— ¿Desde cuándo compraste esta hacienda?

— No te acuerdas, cuando llegamos de nuestra luna de miel. — contento

— Sí

— Yo tuve que ir a trabajar, al otro día que tú te fuiste a visitar a Mina, al rato desperté me fui a ver las haciendas me gusto esta hable con el dueño y me la vendió. Luego conocí a Netflyte lo contrate. — le cuenta

— Mamoru ¿cuántas personas, trabajan aquí? Por qué la hacienda es grande. — sinceridad

— Solo 60 personas, en la casa solo 3 que son de mi confianza. — le revelo

— Ok, ¿por qué kary está pegada a ti? – cruzando los brazos

— Es que ella no tiene madre y su papá se la pasa trabajando, cuando vengo para acá con Hotaru los 3 nos ponemos a jugar. — mirándola

Usagi sorprendida

— ¡Qué! Hotaru ha venido para acá

— Sí, cuando ella quiere jugar nos venimos para acá. — sonriendo

— Con razón se perdían horas. — perpleja

— Sí

Yaten y Mina llegando

— Se quedo dormido Eliot. — mina comenta

— Sí. — yaten cansado

Usagi mirando a Mamoru e ignorando a Mina

— Mamoru, cuál es nuestra habitación. Quiero descansar un poco

— Ok, vamos. — mirándola

Usagi y Mamoru se fueron

Mina sorprendida

— Usagi no me habla

— Tranquila es el embarazo. — sonriéndole

— Debe de ser

En el habitación de Mamoru y Usagi

— Usagi ¿estás molesta con Mina verdad?

— Un poco. — le confeso

— Mmmm. Sí quieres te busco los Cds para que escuches música.

— No, pásame el mp4

— Ok

Mamoru fue a buscar el mp4 Usagi se quedo en la habitación escuchando música, él fue para la cocina y vio a Molly llorando

— ¿Qué te pasa? Molly. — preocupándose

Molly limpiándose las lagrimas

— Disculpe, señor lo que pasa es que tuve problemas en mi casa

— Por el trabajo

— ¡Sí!

— Molly, sí tienes problemas porque yo te di trabajo, renuncia. Yo no voy a molestarme. — sentándose en la silla

— No señor. Yo me voy a dejar de trabajar, por culpa de mi padrastro yo soy joven y mayor de edad. — rudeza

— Ok, Molly no quiero tener problemas, Usagi no sé puede alterar. — mirándola con seriedad

— Lo sé, señor

Netflyte llegando

Netflyte parado en la puerta

— Molly, me puedes dar un poco de agua

— Sí. — camino hacia la nevera y le saco un poco de agua — toma

— Gracias

— Me voy. — levantándose de la silla

Kary llegando

Mamoru agarrándola de la mano

— Vamos a jugar

Kary sonriendo

— ¡Sí!

Mamoru y kary se fueron para el campo

— Molly, hablaste con el señor Mamoru. — serio

— Sí, no puedo más, no podemos estar mintiendo. Él no se lo merece. — tristeza

— Sí, lo sé. Tenemos que seguir con nuestra mentira. — mirándola

— Y sí se entera que no somos hermanos, sí no esposos. — seria

— Yo sé que es arriesgo, kary no se puede enterar que tú eres su madre. — rudeza

Molly molesta

— ¿Por qué? Yo quiero que kary se entere que yo la parí

Netflyte molesto

— Te lo he dicho mil veces, sí tú padre se entera que tuviste una hija, te mata. — cansado de decirle lo mismo

— Lo sé, ya tengo 20 años. Es duro ver a mi hija crecer sin ella, saber que yo soy su madre, no su tía. — amargura

— Molly mi amor, entiende tú y yo juramos no decir nada. Tú padre cree que kary es mi hija con otra mujer. — le recordó

Molly con ganas de llorar

— Ella tiene derecho a saber la verdad

— Sí, horita está muy chiquita

En otra hacienda

— ¿Es verdad lo que me estás diciendo? – mujer mirándola

— Sí, llegaron 2 hombres hermosos, 2 mujeres 1 con un niño y la otra con semejante barriga. — burlona

— No me importa, vamos a disfrutar mucho. — sonriendo

— Sí, de que me acuesto con ese papi me acuesto, vamos Keiko

— Sí, vamos Sonoko

Keiko y Sonoko fueron para la hacienda de Chiba Tsukino

En la hacienda Chiba Tsukino

Mina caminando cómo lo loca con Eliot en sus brazos

— Ay Eliot ¿Qué te pasa? Estás muy inquieto

Yaten levantándose del mueble

— Dámelo

— Toma. — entregándoselo

Keiko y Sonoko tocaron la puerta, yaten fue abrir

Keiko sonriendo

— Hola

Mina mirándola

— Hola

Sonoko mirando a Yaten de pies a cabeza, sonriendo

— Hola somos las vecinas de al lado

Yaten extendiéndole la mano

— Mucho gusto soy Yaten Kou y ella es mi esposa Mina

Mina extendiéndole la mano a Sonoko

— Mucho gusto

Sonoko extendiéndole la mano a Mina

— El gusto es de nosotras

Usagi venia caminando hacia la sala

Usagi sonriendo

— Hola

— Hola somos las vecinas de al lado. — keiko sonriendo

Usagi extendiéndole la mano

— Mucho gusto soy Usagi, dueña de la hacienda

Keiko un poco diseccionada

— Yo pensaba que era un señor

— No, ese es mi esposo Mamoru. — sonriendo

— Entiendo, ustedes tienen una hija verdad. — pregunto

Usagi extrañada

— No, ella es mi hermanita

Keiko extrañada

— Ok

Mamoru con kary

Usagi sonriendo

— Mi amor, ella son las vecinas de al lado

Mamoru extendiéndole la mano

— Mucho gusto Mamoru Chiba

— Mucho gusto, Keiko Joon

— Mucho gusto, Sonoko Jooon

— Son hermanas. — mina mirándolas

— Sí. — afirmo keiko

Molly entrando a la sala

— ¿Señor, quieren tomar jugos?

— Sí, trae cómo 7 vasos. — Mamoru

— Ok, horita vengo. — retirándose

— Es muy linda Molly. — comenta Usagi

— Es simpática, linda eres tú mi amor. — el sonriendo

Usagi apenada

— Mamoru deja, tenemos visitas

— Discúlpeme. Yo amo a mi esposa. — radiante

Keiko sorprendía

— Qué lindos parecen novios

Sonoko encantada

— ¡Sí!

Mina mirando a Yaten que estaba caminado para tranquilizar a Eliot

— Yaten, ya se calmo

Yaten sentándose en el mueble

— Sí, mira está muy tranquilo

Usagi mirándole los ojos a Eliot

— Parase que va a cambiar los ojos

— Sí, parece que se ve van a poner de color. — sonrió mina

Kary estaba sentada en las piernas de Mamoru

Mamoru mirando a kary que se estaba durmiendo en su pecho

— ¿Tienes sueño?

— Sí, un poco. — bostezando

Mamoru alzando la voz

— Molly

Molly caminando hacia la sala

— ¿Qué pasa señor?

— Kary tiene sueño

— Ven vamos. — mirándola

Kary se fue con Molly

Keiko mirando a Usagi

— ¿Cuántos meses ya tienes?

Usagi sonriendo

— 8 meses

— No, tienes la barriga muy grande. — Sonoko

Usagi un poco molesta

— ¡Sí! No me quiere crecer más

Mamoru tocándole la barriga

— A mí me gusta, la barriga de mi esposa es muy redondita

— Mi barriga no fue muy grande. — comenta mina

— Sí. — yaten sonriéndole

Hombre sonriendo

— Hola

Usagi sonriendo

— Hola ¿Qué paso Tomoe que haces aquí?

— Vine a visitar a mi yerna querida. — sonriéndole

Usagi sonriendo

— Aquí está tú yerna querida, hermoso. — levantándose del mueble — ven vamos para el habitación para que hablemos

— Luego lo sigo. — Mamoru serio

— Ok. — tomoe

Usagi y Tomoe se fueron para la habitación

Usagi sonriendo

— ¿Tomoe te ha ido?

Tomoe sonriendo

— Bien gracias ¿y cómo se porta mi nieta?

— Bien

— Me alegro, que bueno que tú y Mamoru me quieran tanto. — contento

— Claro eres el doctor más bueno del mundo, que me está ayudando a que nazca mi hija bien, además eres un buen amigo y te quiero mucho. — abrazándolo

— Gracias, cómo van las cosas en tú embarazo, no creo que vayas a tener riego. — separándose de ella

— Ojala

— ¿Y cómo le van a poner? – curioso

Usagi sonriendo

— Kousagi

— Kousagi mmm no me gusta, ponle Ángeles

— Ángeles esta lindo ¿y porque? – curiosa

— Por mi yo mi nombre es ángel. — divertido

Usagi sonriendo

— Se va a llamar Ángeles Kousagi Chiba Tsukino

— Sí, me gusta Ángeles Kousagi Castillas Tsukino muy lindo. — contento

Usagi sonriendo

— ¡Sí!

En la sala

— Me voy, Eliot se quedo dormido. — mina levantándose

— Ok, vamos. — su esposo

Yaten y Mina se fueron

— ¿Ustedes viven aquí? – pregunto Mamoru

— No, Keiko estamos de vacaciones. — Sonoko

— Ah…..ok ¿Qué estudian?

— Yo modelaje. — Sonoko orgullosa

— Yo no estudio ¿y tú estudias? – keiko sonriendo

— Sí, soy doctor me gradué hace no mucho. — él

— Eres doctor. — ella asombrada

— Sí es muy bueno, me encanta mi profesión. — el orgulloso

— Que bueno ¿tú esposa trabaja? – pregunto Sonoko

— No, pero se graduó de preescolar

— Qué bueno, debe ser que adora a los niños. — sonrió keiko

— Sí, le encanta

— Keiko, me voy creo que vino Max. — Sonoko

— Ok

Sonoko se fue

— ¿Y qué edad tienes?

— 23 años y mi esposa 22. — sonriendo

— Keiko le llevas 1 año a tú esposa. — mirándolo

— Sí

— ¿Tienen mucho de casados?

— 10 meses de casados

— Tienen algo Mamoru

— Sí

Keiko levantándose del mueble

— Fue un placer conocerte

— Igualmente

Keiko se fue para su hacienda, Mamoru fue para la habitación a ver a Usagi y Tomoe

En la habitación

Usagi sonriendo

— En serio

—Sí

— Eras un don Juan. — ella asombrada

— Sí tuve muchas mujeres en mi juventud. — tomoe riéndose

— Sí, porque estás en la edad mayor. — burlona

Tomoe sonriendo

— Sí, eres cruel

— Un poquito. — riéndose

— Sí ¿no? Mamoru no ha venido. — mirándola

Usagi triste

— Sí, se está tardando

Mamoru entrando

— Hola mi amor

Tomoe levantándose de la cama

— Por fin te apareces

Mamoru sonriendo

— Me extrañaron

— Yo no, pero Usagi sí. — tomoe sonriendo

Usagi haciendo puchero

— ¡Bebé!

Mamoru abrazándola

— ¿Qué pasa?

— Vamos, a salir a caminar. — su esposa mirándolo

— Ok. — él sonrió

— Mamoru, tienen una habitación para mí. — mirándolo

— Sí, arriba. — él

— ¿Por qué ustedes están abajo? – curioso

— Por el embarazo de Usagi. — mirándolo

— Ah….ok, sí es verdad

— Vamos. — él mirando a su esposa

— Sí, vamos

Mamoru y Usagi se fueron a caminar por todo el campo

Usagi agarrando la mano de Mamoru

— Me encanta, está hacienda

— Esa era la idea, que te encantara. Mi amor. — feliz

Mamoru y Usagi iban caminando y agarrados de la mano, fueron para un rió

Usagi mirando el lago

— Está hermosa, me provoca bañarme

— Sí, cuando puedo me baño. — sonriendo

— Mamoru cuidadito con una tipeja, espiándote por allí. — celosa

— Claro que no. Yo me baño en bóxer. — riéndose

— Qué conste, mi amor. — mirándolo

— Es la verdad

— Mamoru, encontré el nombre perfecto para nuestra hija. — alegre

— Cual

Usagi sonriendo

— Ángeles Kousagi

— Mmmm no me gusta. — Mirando la cara de Usagi que estaba triste — Me encanta, mi amor

Usagi sonriendo

— En serio

— Sí. ¿De dónde lo sacaste? – curioso

— Entre Tomoe y yo. — sonriéndole

Hola gracias por sus Rw A:

Magguie Aino

Guest

Mary Yuet

Naiara moon

Dulce dulce

Aviso: Los martes solo actualizare esta historia. Gracias por leerla


	14. Chapter 14

Mamoru serio

— Tomoe

Usagi triste

— Sí, que no te gusta

Mamoru serio

— Pues sí, ¿Por qué Tomoe te ayudo?

— Es que nos pusimos hablar, el me dijo el nombre. — mirándolo

— Ok, así se va a llamar nuestra princesita. — no muy convencido

— ¡Sí!

— Sí, vamos para las caballerizas. Para que veas los caballos

Usagi sonriendo

— Ok, vamos

Mamoru y Usagi caminaron hacia las caballerizas

Mamoru entrando al establo

— Netflyte

— Señor

— Netflyte, tráeme a estrella. — alegre

— Ok

Usagi confundida

— ¿Estrella?

Mamoru sonriendo

— ¡Sí!

Netflyte trajo a un caballo recién nacido

Usagi emocionada

— Está hermoso

Mamoru riendo

— Es para Ángela, perdón Ángeles para que se monte cuando este grande

Usagi sonriendo

— Está hermosa, de aquí que Ángeles crezca

— Mi princesita, ya sabe que tiene su propio caballo. — sonriéndole

— Sí, está bien. — Acariciando a estrella – Mamoru, vamos para la hacienda

— Sí, vamos mi amor

Mamoru y Usagi se fueron para la hacienda pero cuando entraron Mina estaba discutiendo con Molly

Mina gritando

— SÍ TÚ NO PUEDES DECIRME, HORITA QUE ELIOT ESTUVO LLORANDO

Molly alterada

— YO LE DIJE USTED, NO ME HIZO CASO

Usagi gritando

— ¿QUÉ? ¿PASA?

Mina alterada

— ESTÁ… DEJO QUE ELIOT LLORARA POR 10 MINUTOS

— Yo no lo iba agarrar sin permiso de nadie. — molly calmada

Mina gritando

— ¡SÍ CÓMO NO!

Mamoru serio

— YA basta, Mina. Molly, pide permiso para todo, sí no lo agarro fue para que no te molestaras con ella.

— Me estaba bañando, que le contaba agarrarlo. — mina furiosa

— ¿En dónde está Yaten? – pregunto él

— Salió con Tomoe para el pueblo a comprar comida

— Mina, no hagas un escándalo

Usagi un poco seria

— Yo me voy, para la habitación

Mamoru preocupado

— Usagi espera

Usagi molesta

— Arreglas esto, Luego te espero

Mamoru mirando a Usagi cómo se iba

— Usagi mi amor

Usagi se fue para la habitación

Mamoru molesto

— Mina y Molly vayan cada quién para su lado

Molly nerviosa

— Sí, señor

Mina apenada

— Mamoru, discúlpame por hacer un escándalo

— No te preocupes, voy con Usagi

En la habitación

Usagi estaba acostada en la cama

Mamoru entrando

— Mi amor

— ¿Ya se arreglo todo? – mirándolo

— Pues sí

Usagi desanimada

— Qué bueno

Mamoru preocupado

— ¿Qué te pasa hermosa?

— Nada es que me puse a pensar en el nombre de la bebé, pues no me cuadra mejor le ponemos Kousagi de los Ángeles

Mamoru sonriendo

— Usagi, mi amor. Decide

Usagi sonriendo

— Así se va a llamar nuestra hija

— Ok me gusta. — Mirándola — ¿algo te pasa, hermosa?

— Tú hija no deja de moverse. — quejándose

Mamoru sonriendo

— En serio

— Sí. — agarrándole la mano y colocándose la en barriga — toca

Mamoru emocionado

— Dios mío, sí se mueve

Usagi emocionada por la cara de Mamoru

— Sí, anda inquieta desde que Mina y Molly se estaban paliando

— Parece que a Kousagi, no le gustan las peleas

— Sí, parece. —Tocándose la barriga — ¡HAY!

— ¿Qué pasa? – alarmándose

Usagi con un poco de dolor

— Me duele

— ¿Qué te duele? Mi amor

— La parte de la espalda. — asustándose

— No te preocupes a lo mejor son algunos dolores que dan por el peso de la barriga. — tranquilizarla

— Ah….ok, no se para cuando nacerá esta hermosa. — acariciándose el vientre

— Mi amor acuéstate y descansa. — pidió

— Eso haré. — Caminando despacio — no puedo caminar mucho porque se me hinchan los pies – seria

— Es normal, mi amor

Usagi se acostó, Mamoru se dio una ducha, al rato él se acostó con ella

— Mamoru

— ¿Qué pasa?

— Abrázame fuerte. — nostálgica

— Ok

Mamoru abrazo fuerte a Usagi

— Cuando nazca Kousagi, vamos a llevar a todas partes. — él

— Sí, espero llevarla a un museo. Para que vea las cosas antiguas. — ella emocionada

— No, crees que es muy chiquita para eso. — leve sonrisa

— Así aprende desde chiquita

— Está bien mi amor, cómo tú digas. — bostezando

Usagi se quedo dormida con las caricias de Mamoru, él salió del habitación con cuidado fue a cenar

— Señor Mamoru, la cena esta lista. — molly mirándolo

— Gracias

Mujer sonriente

— Señor

— Hola Momichi

— Hola, señor va a cenar. — coqueta

— Sí

— ¿Y su esposa? – pregunto molly

— No va a cenar, porque está dormida

— Ok

Tomoe, Mina y Yaten llegando

— Hola. — mina con Eliot en brazos

Mamoru agarrando a Eliot

— Hola

— ¿Ya, está lista la cena? – pregunto yaten

— Sí. — momichi

— Tengo un hambre. — tomoe acercándose

— Sí, vamos a comer

Todos se sentaron a comer

— Mamoru ¿y cómo le van a poner a la bebé? – pregunto yaten

— Usagi decidió colocarle Kousagi de los ángeles

— Me encanta el nombre. — mina sonriendo

— Usagi me engaño ella me dijo que la iba a poner Ángeles Kousagi. — tomoe serio

— Sí, después lo pensó, ahora le gusta Kousagi de los Ángeles

— Está, lindo el nombre. — tomoe sonriendo

— Sí

Todos comieron, al rato Mamoru se fue a costar con Usagi, habían pasado horas ya eran cómo las 4 de la mañana cuando Usagi despertó y se sentó en la orilla de la cama

Usagi moviendo a Mamoru

— Mamoru despierta

Mamoru medio dormido

— ¿Qué pasa?

Usagi acariciándose el vientre

— No sé, Kousagi de los Ángeles se mueve mucho, no me deja dormir

Mamoru acariciando el vientre de Usagi

— Kousagi de los Angeles, deja dormir a tú mami ¡sí!

Usagi levantándose

— Mejor camino un poco, Mamoru ven

Mamoru se levanto de la cama, salieron de la habitación agarrados de manos. Fueron para la cocina

— ¿Tienes hambre? – ella mirándolo

— Sí, un poco mi amor

— Déjame hacerte, una comida rica. — alegre

— Hazme chocolate caliente, cómo a mí me gusta

Usagi sonriendo

— Ok

Usagi hizo el chocolate caliente, luego hizo jockey

Usagi poniéndole la comida en la mesa

— ¿Con mucha miel? mi amor

— Sí, con mucha miel

— Toma, espero que te guste. — risueña

— Claro, que me va a gustar. Mi amor

— Ven Usagi

— ¿Qué pasa? – acercándose

Mamoru la jalo y la sentó en sus piernas

— Te van a doler las piernas

— No me importa. — sonriéndole

Mamoru empezó a besar la barriga de Usagi

Mamoru hablándole a su hija

— Kousagi, aquí está tú papi

Kousagi se movía muchísimo

Usagi sonriendo

— Se mueve demasiado

Mamoru volvió a besar la barriga de Usagi

Usagi riéndose

— Jajaja, deja me haces cosquillas

— Usagi dame un beso. — pidió

Usagi sonriendo

— Uno o miles

Mamoru sonriendo

— Muchos

Usagi le dio un beso tierno, luego se volvió muy apasionado, Usagi y Mamoru se estaban besando muy a gusto hasta que ella se separo de él para poder respirar

Usagi sonriendo

— Teníamos tiempo sin besarnos así

— Sí

Usagi se bajo de las piernas de Mamoru

— ¿Para dónde vas? – mirándola

— A tomar un poco de agua, mi amor

— Ok, voy a seguir comiendo

— Ok

Usagi agarro un poco de agua, Kousagi se movía demasiado. Ella estaba preocupada porque le costaba un poco respirar, sentía que Kousagi está arriba cómo sí estuviera aprisionando su pecho

Mamoru mirando a Usagi

— Usagi ¿Qué te pasa?

— Nada, solo que Kousagi se mueve demasiado.— leve sonrisa

— No te preocupes, a veces se sube cómo sí tuviera apretando el pecho. — le comenta

Usagi sorprendida

— En serio. Yo pensaba que me iba a morir

— Te está pasando. — dejando de comer

— Sí, me cuenta un poco respirar

— Eso es normal, solo tienes que respirar poco a poco. — le aconsejo

— Está bien

Mamoru termino de comer, ellos se fueron a dormir, las horas pasaron. Era de mañana

En la sala

— Parece que a Usagi y Mamoru se le pegaron las sabanas. — bromeo tomoe

— Sí. — sonrió mina

— Mina. — yaten mirándola – toma, le di el tetero a Eliot

— Ven con tú mami, mi bebé hermoso. — ella sonriendo

— Me lo puedes emprestar. — tomoe mirándola

— Sí, toma. — entregándoselo

— Qué galán eres, parece que está cambiando los ojos cómo los tuyos Mina. — sonriéndole

— Sí, parece que los va a tener cómo su mami. — yaten alegre

— Qué bien. Yo estoy muy emocionado cómo será la hija de Usagi y Mamoru. — comenta tomoe

— Hermosa. — mina

— Sí, Usagi es muy bella.— su esposo

— Sí. — tomoe

En el habitación de Mamoru y Usagi. Ella empezó a despertar, miro a Mamoru

— Mi bebé tan hermoso, te amo tanto mi amor. — ella enamorada

Mamoru despertando

— Mi amor ¿cómo dormiste?

— Bien solo tengo malestar. Muchas ganas de vomitar. — seria

— Y eso, sí quieres te traigo un poco de agua. — mirándola

— Ok, mientras yo voy al baño. — ella

Usagi fue casi corriendo para el baño a vomitar, mientras Mamoru fue para la cocina en eso entra Momichi

— Señor

— Hola. — él

— ¿Quiere comer?

— No, solo vine a buscar un vaso con agua

— Pero…

Mamoru se fue para la habitación

En el habitación

Usagi vomitando

— Wuacala

Mamoru entrando

— Toma mi linda

— Gracias, Mamoru tengo hambre tengo ganas de comer una torta de chocolate con leche condensada con fresas alrededor. — emocionada

— Cómo se escucha un poco asqueroso, mi amor. — arqueando una ceja

— Anda quiero comer eso

— Está bien, voy para el pueblo te parece mi amor. — mirándola

— Está bien, déjame bañarme

— Vamos a bañarnos

Mamoru y Usagi se bañaron, después salieron

— Hola. — tomoe

— Hola. — Usagi sonriendo

— Va a comer señora. — le pregunto molly

— Sí ¿qué hay?

— Huevo revueltos, pan tostado con leche y hay jugo de naranja. — mirándola

Usagi tapeándose la boca

— Wuacala

Usagi estaba caminando había el baño de nuevo

— Mi amor, ven. — él

Usagi se metió en el baño a vomitar

Mamoru entrando

— Mi amor

— Wuacala. Ya me había cepillado. — quejándose

— Ya mi amor

En la sala

— ¿Y Usagi en dónde está? – pregunto mina

— Salió, pero se fue a vomitar. — tomoe

— Los malestares del embarazo. — sonrió

— Sí

Usagi y Mamoru salieron de la habitación, fueron para la sala

— Me voy para el pueblo a comprar una torta, mi amor. — mirando a su esposa

— Sí

— ¿Señora va a desayunar, bueno almorzar? – molly mirándola

— Sí, un yogur con galletas

Mamoru y Tomoe

— ¡USAGI!

— No me rueda nada, tan solo de pensar en otra cosa me dan mucho asco. — ganas de vomitar

— Tomoe me cuidas a Usagi y estás pendiente de lo que coma. — Mamoru serio

— Tranquilo, yo la cuido

— Llévame para el pueblo. — mina mirándolo

— Vamos

— Vamos Eliot. — quitándole al pequeño a tomoe

Mamoru y Mina se fueron para el pueblo, Usagi se fue para la cocina

Momichi coqueteándole a Netflyte

— Netflyte te traigo una manzana

— Gracias

— Y molly. — pregunto Usagi

— Se fue para hacia fuera. — respondió él

— ¿Tú quien eres? – pregunto Usagi

— Momichi ¿y tú? – seria

— La esposa de Mamoru. — bruzando los brazos

— Ah…ok, me voy a limpiar la casa

Momichi se fue

— Me cayó mal. — Usagi seria

— A mí me cae de la patada, esa es una ridícula. — molly entrando

Usagi sonriendo

— Ven cuéntame de ti

Molly nerviosa

— La verdad necesito desahogarme

— Vamos para mi habitación

Molly asintió y se fueron para la habitación

Usagi se cerró la puerta con llave

Usagi sentándose en la cama

— Cuéntame

— La verdad yo soy madre de kary. — Soltó – sí, discúlpanos por engañarlos. Es que Netflyte es mi esposo

Usagi asombrada

— ¿Cómo?

— Le voy a contar Netflyte es hijo de la esposa de mi papá mi padre se caso con ella pero Netflyte se enamoro de mi cuando yo tenía 14 años y el tenia 18 años empezamos a salir de esas salidas quede embarazada de kary

Usagi con la boca abierta

— ¡Dios mío! Sigue contando

— Mi papá, no se entero porque él me envió con Netflyte para la casa de una tía mía, mi tía falleció y mi papá se entero después que di a luz a kary desde entonces mi padre cree que kary es hija de Netflyte no sabe que es mía también. — llorando

Usagi abrazándola

— No llores Molly, porque no se lo contaste a Mamoru. Él te va a entender

— No, porque yo le dije que mi padre, era mi padrastro es que lo odio muchísimo. — dolor

— Tranquila Molly…. ¡Hay!

Molly preocupada

— ¿Le pasa algo señora?

— Me duele un poco la cadera, Mamoru me dijo que es normal por mi embarazo. Cómo estoy en mis últimos meses. — leve sonrisa

— Esos dolores son cómo contracciones. — mirándola

— No sé, Mamoru me dijo que todavía me falta

— Sí, usted lo dice señora

Usagi comenzó a marear

Usagi sentándose en la cama

— Molly llama a Tomoe

— ¿Qué le pasa señora? – notando su palidez

— Me siento. — duras penas

Usagi no puedo decir nada más porque perdió el conocimiento

Molly gritando

— Señor Tomoe

Tomoe corriendo

— ¿Qué pasa?

— La señora Usagi se desmayo. — alarmada

— Sal de la habitación. — le ordeno

Molly se fue, Tomoe comenzó a revisar a Usagi

Tomoe le reviso el pulso

Tomoe asustado

— ¡Dios mío! Tiene el pulso muy bajo, Usagi no me asustes de esta manera

Tomoe le coloco en la nariz alcohol en cuestión de segundos

Usagi asustada

— ¿Qué me paso?

— Te desmayaste y tiene la tensión muy baja. — serio

Usagi alterándose

— ¡Qué!

Tomoe se dio de cuenta que a Usagi, se le baja y subía la tensión de golpes

Usagi llorando

— Me siento muy mal... Me falta el aire ciento que me voy a morir

— Usagi tranquilízate por favor, Usagi me estás asustando…ya se normalizo la tensión. — mintió

Usagi respirando

— De verdad. — aliviada

Tomoe se dio de cuenta que a Usagi se le alteraba la tensión por emociones

Tomoe en su mente

— Para la próxima no le dijo nada

— Me siento mejor

— Qué bueno. — sonriéndole

En el pueblo

Mamoru con Eliot en sus brazos

— Mina, apúrate. Compre el pastel y tú sigues comprando

— Estoy lista espérame un poquito. — pidió

— Eliot tú mamá, es una cosa seria mi gordito

Mujer mirando al bebé

— Señor ¿ese es su bebé?

— No es hijo de mi prima. — mirándola

— Vámonos, primo. — mina acercándose

— Vamos

Mamoru y mina se fueron para la hacienda, Mamoru manejo un poco más rápido porque sentía una angustia

— Mamoru porque manejas tan rápido. — mina asustándose

— No sé, siento que a Usagi le paso algo

— Mamoru, solo exageras

— No exagero

Mamoru y Mina llegaron a la hacienda

Mamoru entrando

— Hola

— Mamoru, Usagi se desmayo.— informo tomoe

— ¡Qué! Yo sabía. — él

Mamoru fue corriendo para la habitación

Mamoru caminando hacia Usagi

— Mi amor ¿Qué te paso?

— Se me bajo un poco la tensión. — leve sonrisa

— Mi amor, que susto me diste. — abrazándola

— Mamoru, siento que me voy a morir después que nazca mi hija. — tristeza

— No digas eso Usagi, tú vas a vivir mucho mi amor. — animándola

— Ojala. — llorando

— No llores mi amor, eso no le cae bien a Kousagi

— Sí. — tratando de sonreír

— Te traje tú torta

— En serio, tráela para que comamos

— Ok

Mamoru fue para el auto y caso el pastel, entro para la habitación

— Ya llague

— Horita traen los jugos. — ella

— Ok

— Déjame probarlo. — ella comió un poco – mmmm, Dios está deliciosa

— Para probar. — Comiendo — mmm está deliciosa

Entre Usagi y Mamoru se comieron el pastel en cuestión de segundo

— Mmm quiero otra. — ella sonriendo

— Yo también, está deliciosa. Cómo yo sabía que te iba a quedar con las ganas compre 2 más. — alegre

— En serio

— Sí

— Búscala

— Está bien

Mamoru fue para el auto y no consiguió el pastel, fue para la cocina

— Mina ¿en dónde están los pasteles? – le pregunto

— En la nevera

— Ah…ok

Mamoru agarro el pastel, se fue para la habitación pero Usagi no estaba en la cama

— Usagi ¿en dónde estás?

— En el baño

— ¿Qué pasa?

Mamoru abrió la puerta del baño vio a Usagi vomitando

— Otra vez. — serio

— Sí, por eso no quiero comer nada. Wuacala. — llorando

— ¿Por qué lloras?

— Porque no me duro nada el pastel, en mi estomago

— Jajajajajajaja, mi amor. Sí sacas cosas

Mamoru de malo

— Me comeré yo solo el pastel

— No hables de eso. — vomitando de nuevo

— Mi amor discúlpame

— Mamoru esto es normal, que siga vomitando. — angustiada

— Claro que sí, mi amor

Usagi saliendo del baño sentándose en la cama

Usagi mirando la mesa de noche

— Mamoru llévate ese pastel

Usagi salió casi corriendo a vomitar de nuevo

— Dios mío cuando Usagi se pone se pone a vomitar, no sé detiene

— Mamoru tráemela agua. — grito

Mamoru fue a buscarle el vaso de agua

— Toma

— Gracias. No sé qué me pasa, desde esta mañana ando con malestar horrible. — quejándose

— Sí ¿quieres regresamos a Japón?

— Sí, ando muy mal con esto. — mirándolo

— Ok

Mamoru fue para la sala en dónde estaban Mina. Yaten y Tomoe

— Nos vamos para Japón, mañana en la mañana. — anuncio

— ¿Por qué? – mina

— Usagi está muy mal

— Y también que la estábamos pasando. — comento yaten

— Sí, Usagi está muy mal, es mejor irnos

— Sí. Mamoru tiene mucha razón. — tomoe

Mamoru gritando

— Molly

Molly caminando hacia la sala

— ¿Qué pasa?

— Prepara las maletas

— ¿Por qué?

— Nos vamos para Japón

Hola muchas gracias por sus comentarios chicas, espero que le guste el capitulo


	15. Chapter 15

Kary con ganas de llorar

— Te vas Mamoru

— Sí, sí quieres. Vengan a mi casa. — invitándolas

Kary sonriendo

— Sí

— Kary pídele permiso a Netflyte, así no puedes ir. — molly regañándola

Kary mirándola con rabia

— ¿Por qué eres tan mala?

Kary rempujo a Molly y se fue llorando para donde estaba Netflyte

Netflyte preocupado

— ¿Por qué lloras?

Kary limpiándose las lágrimas

— Papi mi tía, no me deja ir para la casa de Mamoru

— Claro que vas a ir, mi amor

Kary sonriendo

— En serio

— Sí

Habían pasado las horas, era de noche en una de las habitaciones

— No Netflyte kary no va. — molly seria

Netflyte molesto

— Sí, va y punto no estoy pidiendo tú permiso, ni tú opinión. — serio

— ¿Qué te pasa? kary no me respecta, y eso es por tú culpa ella me odia. Me la voy a llevar lejos para que no la veas más. — amenazándolo

— Sí, lo haces te juro que te mato. — furioso

— Atrévete a ver quién puede más corazón. — furiosa

Molly se fue, hecha una furia

En la habitación de Netflyte

— ¿Qué le pasa a Molly?…ella no es así, algo le pasa. — desconcertado

En la habitación de Molly

Molly asustada

— No puedo ocultar más Netflyte, tiene que estar sospechando además, no puedo ocultar mi embarazo ya tengo 2 meses

En la habitación de Mamoru y Usagi

Usagi sorprendida

— Nos vamos a llevar a kary

— Sí

— Nos vamos a llevar a Molly, para que la cuide. — mirándolo

— Está bien

La noche paso rápido, había amanecido. Mamoru despertó temprano le aviso a Molly que se irían con ellos para Japón, todos se habían ido

Mamoru entrando a su casa

— Por fin ya llegamos

— Sí.— sonrió Usagi

Usagi subió las escaleras se metió en su habitación

— Vámonos Yaten. — mina mirándolo

— Sí, vamos

— Yo también me voy. — sonrió tomoe

— Allí están, las habitaciones. — Mamoru mirando a molly a su hija

— Ok, señor. Vamos kary

— Sí

En la habitación de Usagi

Usagi se acostó en la cama

Mamoru entrando a la habitación

— Estás muy cansada

— Sí, mi amor

— Me voy a bañar. — él

— Ok, ve mi amor

Mamoru se fue a bañar, Usagi se había quedado dormida., los días pasaron rápido Usagi algunos días tenía dolores pero no era nada grave

Usagi tocándose el vientre

— Mi amor, tengo 9 meses en cualquier momento doy a luz. — Usagi feliz

— Sí, en cualquier momento mi amor. — él alegre

— Vamos, hoy me toca la última ecografía

— Sí, vamos

Usagi y Mamoru se fueron para el hospital

Usagi entrando al consultorio

— Hola Tomoe

— Hola vamos a ver en qué posición, está la nena. — alegre

Tomoe le aplico un gel

Tomoe mirando algo que no le estaba gustando

— Mmm no me gusta lo que estoy, mirando

Usagi asustada

— ¿Qué pasa?

Mamoru preocupado

— Tomoe no me asustes

Tomoe serio

— La bebé no está en posición está sentada

— ¿Y eso es malo? – pregunto ella

— Sí porque, sí no se acomoda Usagi tendremos que hacerte una cesaría en tus condiciones es muy arriesgado. — su esposo

Usagi asustada y llorando

— ¡No!

— Usagi no llores. — tomoe serio

Usagi alterada

— Cómo hago

— Esperar que este en posición. — él

— Tomoe eso es esperar que se acomode y sí no se acomoda. — Mamoru preocupándose

— Eso sí, es verdad. — serio

Usagi llorando

— No me asusten

— Tranquila. — su esposo

Usagi se levanto de la cama empezó a sentir puyazos tras puyazos en el vientre

Usagi con dolor

— ¡Hay! Mamoru me duele

Mamoru asustado

— ¿Qué pasa?

— Para ver. — Vio el agua en el piso — acaba de romper fuente

— Omg ¡No! – Mamoru

Usagi con dolor

— ¿Va a nacer verdad?

Tomoe y Mamoru serios

— ¡Sí!

Usagi demasiado asustada

— Cómo sí, no está en posición

— Mamoru llévala a la sala de cirugía.— tomoe

— No

— Mamoru es la última opción

— ¡NO! Usagi no la vas a cesaría.— seriedad

Usagi acariciando el vientre

— Bebé, se buena niña acomódate

Mamoru preocupado por la actitud de Mamoru

— ¿Estás loco o qué? a Usagi se le puede pasar el parto. — furioso

— Lo sé, prefiero que se acomode antes de hacerle cesaría

— Mamoru entiende

Usagi llorando

— Me duele

Mamoru cargando a Usagi

— Vamos para una habitación

Mamoru llego a Usagi para una habitación

Usagi sollozando

— Me duele

— Mi amor, es normal respira profundo. — acariciándole la mejilla

— Ok

Mamoru salió de la habitación, en eso venia caminando Yuki

— Yuki

— ¿Qué pasa? – acercándose

— Te puedes quedar con Usagi

— ¡Ya! – emocionada

— Sí, ¡ya! — sonriendóle

— Ok. Voy para la habitación

Yuki entro a la habitación

— Hola

Usagi respirando

— Hola

— Tranquila Usagi

Usagi llorando

— Estoy muy asustada porque, la bebé está sentada

— Tranquila, todo va a salir bien. — sonriéndole

— Gracias, por darme ánimos

Mamoru llamo a Mina, Yaten y a Kenji para decirle que Usagi ya estaba a punto de dar a luz. Habían pasado 3 horas Usagi seguía igual nada había cambiado

Usagi llorando

— No aguanto el dolor

— Tranquila voy a llamar al anestesiólogo, para que te pongas la epidural. — su esposo

— Ok, mi amor. Qué sea rápido. — pidió

Tomoe preocupado

— Mamoru, Usagi está dilatando demasiado es mejor hacerle una cesaría

— No Tomoe, hay que esperar. — serio

— Mamoru

El anestesiólogo inyecto a Usagi y se fue

— Ya estoy más aliviada. — ella media sonrisa

— Vamos hacerte, una ecografía

— Ok

— Usagi colócate de lado

Usagi se puso de lado

— Mamoru la bebé, solo se movió un poco… hay que hacerle una cesaría ¡Ya!

— No vamos a esperar un poco…—Tocándole la barriga a Usagi — ya Kousagi muévete

Mina entro a la habitación

— Hola ya nació

— ¡No! – su prima

— ¿Qué pasa?

— No está en posición. — sollozando

— Qué mal

— ¿Eliot?

— Se lo deje a Molly. — sonriéndole

— Qué bien, Molly es muy responsable

Las horas pasaron, habían pasado 10 horas Usagi todavía no daba a luz…y lo peor que a ella le faltaba poco para dilatar

Tomoe entrando

— Mamoru es hora de operarla

— No. — serio Mamoru

— Hazme otro ecografía, para ver sí se acomodo la bebé. — pidió Usagi

— Está bien

Tomoe le hizo la ecografía a Usagi

Tomoe asombrado

— No puede ser

— ¿Qué pasa? – ella

Mamoru sonriendo

— Está en posición

Usagi con ganas de llorar

— En serio

Tomoe feliz

— Vamos a preparar la sala de partos

— Está bien. — Usagi alegre

— Voy a buscar la recolecta de sangre para Usagi. — Mamoru

— Ok

Kenji feliz

— Ya va a nacer la bebé

Usagi nerviosa

— Sí

— Estoy emocionada. — mina

Yaten mirando cómo Usagi estaba asustada

— Usagi todo va a salir bien

Usagi tratando de sonreír

— ¡Sí!

Usagi y Mamoru se fueron para la sala de partos

— ¿Usagi estás lista? – tomoe

— Sí

— Respira y puja. — tomoe

— Ok

Usagi pujaba

— Sigue así

Usagi pujaba con mucha fuerza hasta que salió la bebé, Mamoru la recibió le corto el condón umbilical, después la llevo para que la limpiaran, la bebé lloraba a pleno pulmón

Tomoe mirando a Usagi un poco pálida

— ¿Usagi estás bien?

— Sí, estoy bien

— Gracias a Dios, que todo salió bien. — Mamoru sonriendo

Kousagi se le llevaron, para los cuneros y a Usagi hacia una habitación

Mamoru saliendo de emergencia

— ¡Ya! ¡Soy papá! — Grito fuerte

Kenji sorprendido

— ¡Ya!

Mamoru sonriendo

— Sí, Usagi solo dio cómo 3 pujos y salió Kousagi de los Ángeles

Mina emocionada

— Quiero conocerla

— Está en los cuneros. — emocionado

— Vamos. — yaten

Todos fueron hacia los cuneros a conocer a la princesita de Usagi y Mamoru

Mina buscando a Kousagi

— ¿Cuál es?

— La de rosadito

— Está hermosa, mi sobrina. — mina feliz

— Sí, es bellísima mi nieta. — kenji eufórico

— Es bellísima mi hija

Yuki la cargo y se la puso cerca del vidrio para que la vieran mejor

— La quiero cargar. — mina emocionada

— Yo también. — él abuelo

— No la miren mucho, ella es mía. — Mamoru sonriendo

— Error es nuestra. — su suegro

— Mamoru

— Andrew. — sonriendo

— Felicidades papá. — abrazándolo

— Gracias, por fin soy padre

— Sí, está hermosa la nena. — mirándola

— Gracias

— Toma es mi invitación para que vayas a mi boda es dentro de 4 meses tú y Usagi van hacer los padrinos de mi boda con Lit. — sonrió Andrew

— En serio, gracias será un honor

— De nada, sí es hermosa tú hija.— alegre

— Salió a los 2

En casa Chiba Tsukino

— Kary ven a comer. — molly llamándola

— Sí

— Está lista la comida. — pregunto hotaru

— Sí, nena ven a comer. Bueno vengan a comer niñas. — sonriendo

Kary y Hotaru

— ¡Sí!

En el Hospital

Usagi seguía durmiendo...Mamoru aprovecho y decoro toda la habitación de flores

Usagi moviéndose y abriendo los ojos

— Hola. — Mirando cómo estaba adornando la habitación — que hermoso

— Hola mi amor, que bueno que te allá gustado. — sonriéndole

— Sí ¿y la bebé?

— Está, en los cuneros. — alegre

— ¿Por qué no me la traen?

— Dentro de un rato

— La quiero ver, Mamoru. — haciendo puchero

— Está bien, la voy a buscar

Yuki entrando con la bebé

— Dámela. — Usagi impaciente

— Sí, toma. — entregándosela, se fue de la habitación

Usagi con Kousagi de los Ángeles en sus brazos

— Hola mi amor ¿cómo estás? mi linda…qué bueno que ya estás conmigo y no pateándome. — sonriéndole

— Está hermosa, nuestra hija. — acercándose

— Sí, mi amor

— Sí, es nuestra hija

— Te amo tanto. — ella mirándolo

— Yo también te amo. Gracias por regalarme el mayor de los regalos que es esta pequeñita. — emocionado

Usagi con ganas de llorar

— Mamoru gracias a ti pude cumplir, uno de mis mayores sueños. Que era ser madre

— Nos lo cumplimos los 2, porque yo también quería ser padre. Mi amor. — sonriéndole

— Te amo

— Yo también te amo

— La quieres cargar. — ella mirándolo

— Sí

— Toma

Mamoru tenía en sus brazos a Kousagi

— Hola Kousagi, estás preciosa

Kousagi solo lo miraba

Mamoru: No cabe duda que se parece a ti

Usagi: En serio mi amor

Mamoru: Si

Kousagi comenzó a llorar

— ¿Qué le pasa? A la princesita ¿Por qué lloras? – el meciéndola

— Debe de tener hambre

— Sí, voy a llamar a Yuki para que me traiga un biberón. — él

Usagi triste

— Mamoru ¿yo no le puedo dar el pecho a Kousagi?

— No mi amor, no puedes. — tristeza, le dolia romper ese vinculo de madre e hija, no era conveniente

— Ven Kousagi, tú estás conmigo, tú papi va a buscar tú comida

Kousagi lloraba mucho

Usagi meciéndola

— Mi amor, no llores aquí está mami

Mamoru salió de la habitación para buscar el biberón

Mina. Yaten y Kenji entrando

— ¿Qué le pasa a la beba? – pregunto mina

— Tiene hambre. — su prima

— Dale el pecho

— No puedo, por mi enfermedad

— Qué mal, dámela para tranquilizarla.— ella

Usagi le dio a Kousagi a Mina, ella la camino pero Kousagi de dejaba de llorar… en eso llega Mamoru con el biberón

— ¿Qué pasa Kousagi, ya estás haciendo berrinche? – el risueño

— Mamoru dale la comida. — su esposa

Mamoru sudando frió

— ¡YO!

Usagi sonriendo

— Sí

— Está bien, dámela Mina

— Toma.— entregándosela — Mamoru con cuidado

— ¡Mina! – serio

— Solo digo

Mamoru la cargo con cuidado le dio el biberón a Kousagi, la bebé se lo tomo todo. En cuestión de segundos… Mamoru le saco los gases hasta déjala dormida

Mamoru acostándola en la cunita

— Se tranquilizo

— Sí. — Usagi feliz

— Usagi ¿cómo se sientes? – pregunto su prima

— Mejor, solo quiero dormir. Estoy cansada. — bostezando

— Hija muchas felicidades, gracias por hacerme abuelo de semejante belleza. — kenji dándole un beso en la frente

— De nada, papá. — sonriéndole

Tomoe entrando

— ¿Para cuándo viene el otro bebé? – bromeándoles

Mamoru alzando la voz

— ¡NUNCA!

— ¿Por qué? – Usagi haciendo caritas

— Usagi no me mires así, no me hagas caritas. — serio su esposo

— Está bien

— Entonces Kousagi de los ángeles, va hacer hija única

Mamoru gritando

— SÍ ¡VA HACER HIJA UNICA!

— Mamoru no grites puedes despertar a la bebé. — ella seria

Mina mirando el reloj

— Yaten, hay que buscar a Eliot

— Sí, vamos

Mina y Yaten se fueron del hospital. Habían pasado las horas, Kenji se había ido

— Quedamos solos. — Mamoru sonriéndole

— Sí… Mamoru mira sí esta respirando o si tiene frió. — nerviosa

Mamoru sonriendo

— Mi amor, no exageres Kousagi, está bien

— En serio

— Sí

— ¿Para cuándo me voy de aquí? – le pregunto

— Estuve hablando con Tomoe, me dijo que en 3 días nos vamos de aquí...Cómo todo salió bien. — alegre

— En serio. — feliz

— Sí, mi amor

Usagi bostezando

— Tengo sueño

— Duerme

Después del nacimiento de Kousagi de los ángeles, habían pasado 1 semana

En casa Chiba Tsukino

Usagi dando vueltas en la cama

— Quiero dormir

— Duerme. — Mamoru

— No puedo tengo el llanto de Kousagi, en mi cabeza. — quejándose

— Yo tengo unas ojeras enormes. — él

— Yo nunca me imagine que Kousagi fuera llorar tanto...Porque solo llora en las noches. — Usagi quejándose

— Parece sirena de ambulancia, sí estuviera trabajando ya me hubieran votado. — Mamoru riéndose

Usagi con ganas de llorar

— ¡Sí! Pero quiero dormir

— Sí, quieres te coloco un tranquilizante. — mirándola

— Sí, por favor

Mamoru inyecto a Usagi a los minutos ella se quedo profundamente dormida, Mamoru fue para la cuna de Kousagi que estaba en su habitación

Mamoru mirándola

— Mira cómo duerme tranquila, en la noche se trasforma

— ¿Qué hablas? – kenji asomándose

— Aquí mirando a mi niña, cómo hace un escándalo en las noches. — sonriendo

— Qué se puede hacer ¿y Usagi?

— Mira, duerme

— Pobrecita mi hija. — Él mirándola — Mamoru ya le hicieron los exámenes

— Sí, gracias a Dios Kousagi de los Ángeles nació sana. — feliz

— Me alegro

— Voy un rato, para abajo

Mamoru bajo las escaleras y vio Hotaru y kary jugando

— Señor ¿para cuándo me voy para la hacienda? – pregunto molly

— Te puedes quedar un poco más, es que te necesitamos

— Ok, pero necesito hablar con usted. — nerviosa

— Ok

— Le voy a contar la verdad

— De que hablas. — extrañado

Molly le contó toda la verdad a Mamoru

Mamoru asombrado

— No puede ser que tú y Netflyte, no hablaron conmigo sobre todo esto

— Por mi miedo. — llorando

— Tranquila, no llores Molly yo no te voy a despedir, no te preocupes todo sigue igual...Sobre Netflyte voy hablar con el de hombre a hombre. — seriedad

— Ok, gracias señor

En casa Kou Aino

— Yaten vamos a llevar a Eliot con su abuela. — mina mirándolo

— Sí, mi madre no sé. Sí lo quiere ver. — el tristeza, meses que no se hablan

— No perdemos, nada

— No lo sé. — dudosa

— Vamos

Yaten y Mina se fueron, para la casa de la mamá de Yaten

Mina toca la puerta

— Tú. — asombrada

— Hola vine hablar con usted. — ella

— Pasa

— Señora Yuna ¿cómo estás?

— Bien ¿y tú?

— Le quiero presentar a alguien. — sonriéndole

— ¿A quién?

Mina entrando con Eliot

— A Eliot armando su nieto

— Un nieto. — asombrada

— Sí, está hermoso. — sonriéndole

— Me lo puedes emprestar

— Sí. — entregándoselo

— Hola, mi amor sí esta bello, no sabía que tenía un nieto. — feliz

— Tranquila, traje al alguien. — jalando a Yaten

Yaten nervioso

— Hola mamá

Gracias por sus Rw: A

Faby Usako-Chiba-T

Magguie Aino

yesqui2000

Mary Yuet


	16. Chapter 16

En casa Chiba Tsukino

Kousagi comenzó a llorar...Kenji saco a Kousagi de la cunita

— ¿Qué te pasa? Kousagi. — su abuelo sonriendo

— Está listo su tetero. — Mamoru sonriendo

— Toma, Mamoru. — dándole la niña

— No, dale tú el tetero. — colocando cara de niño

— Está bien, abre tú boquita Kousagi. — alegre

Kousagi se tomo todo el alimento en segundos., Mamoru se volvió a costar

Mamoru durmiéndose, colocándose la almohada en la cara

— Hasta mañana

En la casa de la madre de Yaten

— Hijo te extrañe horrores. — emocionada

— Yo también, discúlpame por insultarte la otra vez. — apenado

— No te preocupes hijo. Yo también te dije cosas muy feas…pero sí está hermoso mi nieto. — contenta

— Sí, se parece a los 2. — su nuera

— Espero que me lo traigan más seguido. — pidió

— Claro que sí, Yuna

— Espero que se cuiden para que disfruten su matrimonio y al bebé.— ella

— Sí, me estoy cuidando desde que di a luz a Eliot armando.— le informa

— Qué bueno

En casa Chiba Tsukino

Kenji con Kousagi en sus brazos

— Vamos Kousagi, para el jardín para que veas las flores

— Papi en préstamela. — pidió hotaru

— No, Hotaru Kousagi. Está muy chiquita para en prestártela. — serio

— Kousagi, es mi sobrina papi

— Sí, es tú sobrina, tienes que entender que está muy chiquita. — suavidad

— Pero ¿porque? – molesta

— No seas caprichosa. — regañándola

Hotaru gritando

— ¡YO NO SOY CAPRICHOSA, PAPÁ!

El grito de Hotaru despertó a Usagi y Kousagi se asusto comenzó a llorar fuerte

— No llores Kousagi. — meciéndola

En la habitación de Usagi

Usagi moviendo a Mamoru

— Mamoru Kousagi, está llorando

— No, mi amor duerme

Usagi se levanto fue hacia la cunita de Kousagi

— Mamoru ¿en dónde está Kousagi de los Ángeles?

— La tiene Kenji. — bostezando

— Mamoru, yo la escuche llorar. — seria

— Mi amor, para mi es tú imaginación. — adormilado

— No

Usagi salió de la habitación bajo las escaleras con cuidado en eso vio a Kenji entrando hacia la sala Kousagi llorando muy fuerte

Usagi quitándosela

— ¿Qué le paso?

— Nada, Hotaru la asusto y empezó a llorar. — su padre

Usagi meciéndola

— Mi amor, no llores aquí esta mami

Usagi subió con Kousagi hacia su habitación, la acostó a lado de ella y Mamoru al rato Usagi se quedo dormida Kousagi solo miraba a sus papis

Habían pasado las horas, Mamoru despertó y le dio un beso

Mamoru medio dormido

— Porque tiene la piel tan suavecita

Cuando Mamoru abrió los ojos le había dado un beso a Kousagi en la mejilla

Mamoru mirando a su bebé con mucha ternura

— Hola mi linda no le digas nada, a tú mamá que te bese primero a ti que ella

Usagi mirándolo

— Te escuche

Mamoru ojos de coqueto

— No te vayas, a poner molestar

— Claro que no, mi amor

— ¿Quieres comer?

— Sí, tengo hambre

— Yo también, vamos

Usagi agarrando a Kousagi

— Sí, vamos

Usagi coloco a Kousagi en un moisés...Bajaron para la sala

— Mamoru, yo me voy a sentar en el mueble

— Ok, mientras yo voy a decirle a Molly que nos dé algo de comida. — sonriéndole

Usagi sacando a Kousagi de su moisés

— Ok

Mamoru fue hacia la cocina

— Molly, está la comida lista. Es que mi esposa y yo tenemos un hambre

— Sí, señor, les voy a servir

— Ok gracias

Usagi fue directo hacia la cocina

— ¿Vamos a comer? – pregunto ella

— Sí, mi amor

Usagi se fue para el comedor con Kousagi en sus brazos, Usagi se sentó en la silla en eso llega Molly y le sirve.

Mamoru y Usagi comenzaron a comer cómo sí no hubieran comido en años

Usagi comiendo

— ¡Que! Rico

— Sí. — comiendo cómo loco

— Señora sí, quiere me da a la niña para que coma a gusto. — molly

— No, mejor déjamela aquí. — ella

— Ok

Usagi y Mamoru terminaron de comer

— Por fin, quede llena. — ella sonrió

— Sí, porque Kousagi no nos dejaba ni siquiera respirar.— riéndose

— Sí, parece que siempre Kousagi, va a llamar la atención

— Dámela, mi amor. Para costarla en su cunita. — él

— Sí, la llevas para nuestra habitación

— Sí, está bien

Mamoru fue para su habitación a costar a Kousagi en su cunita

— Duerme, mi amor

Mamoru bajo las escaleras y se fue en dónde estaba Usagi

Usagi enseñándole un radio

— Aquí está el radio, por sí llora

— Ok, vamos para el jardín un rato. — invitándola

— Ok, vamos

Mamoru y Usagi se fueron hacia el jardín, ahí estaban Hotaru y kary jugando muy a gusto con Kenji

Hotaru gritando emocionada

— Mamoru. — salió corriendo

Mamoru abrazándola

— Hola muñequita

Hotaru jalándolo del brazo

— Mamoru, vamos a jugar

— Estoy muy cansado. — leve sonrisa

Hotaru enojada

— Sí, eres aburrido Mamoru

— Hotaru ¿qué te pasa? no vez que Mamoru y yo estamos muy cansados por cuidar a la bebé. — su hermana seria

— ¿Todos están muy cansados no? Hasta mi papá cuida. — celosa

Usagi sonriendo

— ¿Estás celosa?

Hotaru molesta

— ¡NO!

Usagi un poco enojada

— No me grites Hotaru

Hotaru con ganas de llorar

— Tú nunca me habías regañado. — salió corriendo. Kenji salió a buscarla

— ¿Qué me pasa? Yo no soy así. — Usagi preocupada

Mamoru abrazándola

— Tranquila, solo estás estresada por cuidar a la bebé

— Lo sé pero, no quiero que Hotaru la agarre con Kousagi. — angustiada

— No creo

Adentro de la casa

Hotaru estaba corriendo hacia la habitación de Kousagi y entrando y camino hacia la cuna

— ¿En dónde estará?

Hotaru salió de la habitación de Kousagi, fue hacia la habitación de Usagi y Mamoru

— ¿Aquí estás? Kousagi, no sé qué te ven, eres llorona te la pasas llorando todo el santo día desde que llegaste mi papá y Mamoru y Usagi ya no quieren ¡te odio! – furiosa

Kenji entrando, le pego en la boca

— Esto para que no digas esas cosas tan feas...Ella no tiene la culpa que Mamoru y Usagi estén tan cansados y no puedan jugar contigo

Hotaru salió de la habitación llorando

En el jardín

— Molly tengo sueño. — kary mirándola

— Ven, vamos

— Yo voy para la habitación, a ver a la bebé. — Usagi

Kenji venía con la bebé en sus brazos

— ¿Qué paso? – pregunto su hija

Kenji serio

—Lo peor conseguí a Hotaru, diciéndoles cosas feas a Kousagi

Usagi enojada

— ¿Qué ahora me va a oír?

Mamoru agarrándola del brazo

— Usagi detente

Usagi enojada

— Suéltame ¿no te importa que insulten a tú hija?

— Claro que sí, Hotaru solo está celosa, no se lo dijo por nada malo mi amor. — suavidad

— Sí, no la puede agarrar con mi hija

— Déjame hablar con ella. — su esposo

— No, yo quiero hablar con ella. — seria

Mientras Usagi y Mamoru discutían

En una de las habitaciones

— Me voy yo soy grande ya tengo 4 años. — hotaru contándose los deditos de las manos

Hotaru bajo las escaleras rápido y que nadie la viera, abrió la puerta y se salió hacia la calle. Caminado por la calle

— Dios mío, no me gusta lo que estoy viendo

— Niña que haces en la calle sola.

— Me perdí.— mirando al rededor

— Ven, vamos a buscar tú casa. — extendiéndole la mano

— Ok

Mamoru y Usagi fue hacia la habitación de Hotaru no la encontraron fueron para otras habitaciones y no la consiguieron

Usagi llamándola

— Hotaru ¿en dónde estás?

— Yo la voy a buscar por la sala. — su esposo

— Ok

Entre Usagi y Mamoru la buscaron por toda la casa, hasta por los rincones pero no la consiguieron

Usagi desesperada

— Dios mío, será que se escapo

— No creo. — él

— Créelo

Kenji con Kousagi en sus brazos

— ¿Hija qué pasa?

Usagi nerviosa

— Papá, Hotaru se escapo

— ¡Qué!

— Vamos a llamar a la policía o 911 o a loca tel. No se Dios mío. — Usagi angustiada

— Mi amor, tranquilízate. — su esposo

— Cómo. — llorando

Mamoru llamo a la policía, le dijeron que tenían que esperar 72 horas algo que desespero a Usagi

Usagi llorando y abrazando a Mamoru

— Mamoru, sí le pasa algo

— Claro que no, mi amor

Ya habían pasado 7 horas en eso suena el timbre

Usagi abrió la puerta

— ¿Qué desea?

— Disculpen conocen esta niña. — mujer señalando a Hotaru

Usagi abrazándola

— Mi amor

Hotaru llorando

— Usagi

— Creo que sí

— Mil gracias. — ella

— De nada

— Papá, Mamoru a pareció Hotaru. — contenta

— Hija. — kenji cargándola

— Papá

— ¿En dónde estabas? – pregunto su hermana

— Estaba caminando

Kenji serio

— No lo vuelvas a hacer

Hotaru bajando la cabeza

— Sí ¡papi!

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – pregunto Mamoru

— Es que ustedes, ya no me quieren. — tristeza

Usagi sentándose en sus piernas

— Sí, te queremos lo que pasa es que Kousagi, está muy chiquita y necesita cuidados

— Pero ¿porque?

— Hotaru cuando nace un bebé es frágil y necesitan muchos cuidados. — explico Mamoru

— Sí...Se cae se rompe. — inocente

— No sé, rompe pero se puede lastimar. Causando que se rompa un huesito o matarse. — serio Mamoru

— Ok, me puedo ir a mi habitación. — mirándolos

— Sí, anda alista su ropa que nos vamos para Corea. — padre serio

— ¿Porque? Papá ¿Por qué te vas? – Usagi perpleja

— Yo creo que es mejor, que nos vayamos. Es mejor no me quiero imaginar lo que pueda pasar. — él

— Hotaru se va a portar bien ¿verdad? Linda. — Mamoru

Hotaru solo lloraba

Kenji cargándola

— Ven, vamos para la habitación

— Papá. — su hija

— Es lo mejor hija

Kenji se fue

Usagi abrazando a Mamoru

— No quiero que se vayan. — llorando

Mamoru abrazándola

— Mi amor, que se puede hacer cuando Kenji toma una decisión... No escucha razones

— Sí. No es gusto, yo quiero que se quede porque Kousagi lo necesita. — mirándolo

— Mi amor, no llores no me gusta verte así. Mi linda. — acariciándole el mentón

— Mamoru

— Ven mi amor, vamos para la habitación

Mamoru y Usagi se fueron para la habitación... La noche se hizo rápida eran como las 3 de la mañana cuando Kousagi comenzó a llorar

Usagi medio dormida

— ¡Mamoru!

Mamoru medio dormido

— Ya se despertó Kousagi ¿verdad?

— Sí. — Bostezando — yo la agarro y tú buscas el tetero

Mamoru levantándose de la cama

— Ok

Usagi agarro a Kousagi... Mientras Mamoru bajaba las escaleras fue para la cocina tibio la leche y la prepara el en tetero, luego fue hacia la habitación

Mamoru entrando a la habitación

— Toma

— Gracias, toma. — sonrió su esposa

Usagi le dio el alimento, Kousagi, lo votaba como sí no quisiera

— ¿Qué pasa? Kousagi, come

— Será que no tiene hambre. — el

— Déjame revisarla. — ella

Usagi dejo el tetero en la mesa...Y acostó a Kousagi con cuidado le empezó a quitar el monito y vio que se había ensuciado

— Mamoru, pásame el pañal y las toallitas

— Ok

Mamoru agarro un pañal y unas toallitas

— Toma

— Gracias

Usagi la limpio y le puso el pañal

Usagi cargándola

— Ya mi amor, estás limpia

— Dámela para dormirla

— Sí, toma mientras yo voto el pañal

— Ok

Mientras Usagi votaba el pañal, Mamoru caminaba a Kousagi por toda la habitación hasta dejarla dormida...Mamoru y Usagi se acostaron y se quedaron dormidos

Habían amanecido eran las 10 de la mañana

En la habitación de Kenji

Kenji serio

— Apúrate Hotaru

Hotaru llorando

— Papi no me quiero ir

Kenji con voz fuerte

— Ya hable

Hotaru limpiándose las lágrimas

— Por favor

Kenji se conmovió, tenía que ser firme

— ¡No!

Usagi entrando a la habitación de Hotaru

— Papá, déjala yo la cuido

Kenji con voz seria

— No Usagi, ya hable

— Déjamela. — pidió

Mamoru entrando con Kousagi en sus brazos

— ¿Qué pasa y esos gritos?

Usagi preocupada

— ¿Qué le pasa Kousagi?

— Nada, solo está averiguando. Cómo se matan su mamá y su abuelo. — serio

Usagi molesta

— ¡Mamoru!

— Es la verdad, Usagi parecen niños

— Mamoru fue un placer quedarme aquí, el tiempo que pude gracias. — su suegro

— No tienes nada que agradecer Kenji, eres cómo un padre para mi. — sinceridad

— Gracias, vamos Hotaru

Hotaru llorando

— No quiero

— Hotaru, yo sé porque lo hago. — rudeza

Kenji la cargo Hotaru solo lloraba… a Usagi le dio mucho sentimiento ver a Hotaru así empezó a llorar

Usagi abrazando a Mamoru

— Mamoru porque se la llevo

— A lo mejor pensó que Hotaru le fuera hacer algo, a la bebé.

— Hotaru solo esta celosa, pero de lastimar a Kousagi. — seria

— Lo sé, mi amor

— Dámela

— Toma. — entregándosela

Usagi extrañada porque su bebé estaba muy tranquila

— ¿Qué te pasa? mi amor estás muy tranquila

Mamoru sonriendo

— Sí, está muy tranquila porque le acabo de dar su comidita

Usagi dándole un beso en la frente

— Ah… con que era eso hermosa

Mamoru sólo miraba a Usagi cómo besaba y consentía a su pequeña hija

Mamoru en su mente

— Ahora tengo 2 tesoros hermosos, que tengo que cuidar y proteger

Usagi llamándolo

— ¡Mamoru!

Mamoru saliendo de sus pensamientos

— ¿Qué pasa mi amor?

— Mira se quedo dormida. — ella alegre

— Dámela mi amor, para acostarla. — él

Molly llegando

— Señor

— ¿Qué pasa? – Mamoru

— Señor Mamoru, me puede enviar para la hacienda. — pidió

— Sí… ¿Cuándo te quieres ir?

— Hoy mismo

— Ok, llama a Netflyte avísales que vas para allá. — él

— Ok

Molly se fue para la cocina

Usagi acariciándole la cabecita a Kousagi

— Parece que nos vamos a quedar solos

Mamoru cara coqueta

— Sí, así mejor

— ¡Mamoru! Yo sé por dónde ¿vienes tú? – mirándolo

Mamoru haciéndose el ofendido

— Usagi yo soy un santo

— Sí, cómo no los santos no hacen hijos. — divertida

— Me estás insultando. — mirándolo

— Aja

— Me voy con mi hija

— Espérame. — atrás de él

Los días pasaron Molly y kary regresaron el mismo día en la noche a la hacienda... Todas las noches Kousagi no dejaba de llorar Mamoru y Usagi solo se turnaban para poderla cuidar cómo se debía en las mañana, entre Mina y Rei la iban a ayudar en fin

Habían pasado 4 meses desde el nacimiento de Kousagi de los Ángeles Chiba Tsukino

— Usagi apúrate. — llamo su esposo

— Estoy lista, solo me falta vestir a Kousagi, para ir a la boda de Lita y Andrew

— Sí, Kousagi se puede vestir sola. — bromeándole

Usagi con la boca abierta

— Oye ¿qué te pasa? Mamoru solo Kousagi de los Ángeles tiene 4 meses no se puede vestir sola

— Qué cabeza la mía mi amor, discúlpame es que estoy muy distraído. — divertido

— Ya veo déjame ayudarte, que Kousagi está jugando con unos de sus peluches favoritos. — alegre

— Ok

Usagi lo ayudo a ponerse la corbata, La chaqueta

— Gracias mi amor

— De nada

— Mi amor ponle este vestido a Kousagi, que me gusta. — un vestido rojo con decoraciones de fresita

— Ok y le ponemos estos zapaticos. — enseñándole unos blancos

— Déjame ayudarte

— Ok, mi amor

Entre Usagi y Mamoru vistieron a Kousagi

— Está lista. — ella

— Vámonos, mi amor

— Me encanta el auto que compraste. — enamorada de un Ferrari azul

— Gracias, mi amor

Usagi se subió... En el auto y se fueron para la iglesia. Usagi y Mamoru fueron los padrinos de Lit y Andrew la ceremonia no fue tan larga… después fueron para la fiesta

En la fiesta

Usagi abrazando a Lit

— Felicidades

— Gracias. — emocionada

Usagi abrazando a Andrew

— Felicidades Andrew

— Gracias Usagi ¿y Mamoru? – le pregunto

— Está con Kousagi, hablando con Tomoe. — risueña

— Ok

— Te deseo lo mejor amiga. — mirándola

— Gracias, pero tráeme a Kousagi.— pidió

— Ok

Usagi fue a buscar a Kousagi de los Ángeles

Usagi acercándose a Mamoru

— Mamoru, dame a Kousagi que la quiere ver Lit

— Toma

Usagi la agarro fue en donde estaba Lit y Andrew

Usagi sonriendo

— Aquí está

Lita agarrándola

— Dios mío, está hermosa

— Sí

— Hola, mi amor. — lita sonriéndole

Kousagi de los Ángeles comenzó a llorar

Lit dándole a Kousagi a Usagi

— Parece que tiene papitis

Usagi agarrándola

— ¡Sí!

— Hola. — Andrew sonriéndole

Kousagi empezó a llorar más fuerte

Andrew triste

— Tan feo soy

— No, solo. Qué cómo Mamoru la tiene todo el día...Ella solo está acostumbrada a ver a Mamoru y a mi papá, por eso llora cuando ve gente extraña. — le explico

— Es por eso pero, Kousagi, no llores. — lita suavidad

— Sí, Kousagi deja de llorar. — su madre

Kousagi se tranquilizo un poco

— Se le paso el berrinche. — su amiga sonriendo

Usagi sonriendo

— Parece que sí

En otro lado de la fiesta

— Hola Mamoru.

— Neherenia ¿Qué haces aquí? – asombrado

— Andrew, invito a todos los doctores del hospital. — seria

— Ah….ok

Neherenia con voz seductora

— ¿Por qué estás tan solito?

Mamoru molesto por el comentario

— No te importa

Neherenia acercándose

— Tan pronto me olvidaste

— Pues la verdad, solo pasamos 1 noche juntos y ya. — serio

— Una noche inolvidable que se puede repetir cuando tú quieras. — coqueta

— Gracias por la oferta pero, yo tengo todo con mi esposa y no necesita nada más. — rudeza

— Te volviste aburrido

— Me enamore, que es diferente Neherenia

— Yo no creo eso... Mírame yo te gusto, no lo niegues aprovecha esta cuerpecito. — seductora

— Neherenia el único cuerpo que me gusta y deseo es el de mi esposa, adiós. — alejándose

Neherenia jalándolo del brazo

— No, ven acá

Neherenia beso a Mamoru a la fuerza…. En eso venia Usagi con la beba en sus brazos., no aguanto y se fue con mucha rabia

Mamoru rempujándola

— ¿Qué te pasa?

— Dime sí ¿no te gusto? – sonriendo

Mamoru serio

— No fue asqueroso

Mamoru se fue hecho una furia

En otro lado

Usagi tenía ganas de llorar, se lo aguanto...Para no arruinar la boda de su amiga

Hola gracias por sus comentarios A:

Mary Yuet

Naiara moon

Magguie Aino

Conyta Moonlight

Faby Usako-Chiba-T

Sui-chan Hitachiin Tsukino

yesqui2000

Le doy la Bienvenida A:

Zasury923


	17. Chapter 17

Mamoru agarrándola por la cintura

— Hola mi amor

Usagi quitándole las manos de la cintura

— Mamoru, me quiero ir

Mamoru extrañado

— Solo llevamos 1 hora mi amor

Usagi mintiendo

— Me siento mal

Mamoru preocupado

— Entonces vámonos

Mamoru y Usagi se despidieron de los novios, Tomoe acercándose a ellos

Tomoe jalándola

— Usagi ¿Qué te pasa?

— Nada. — con ganas de llorar

— No te preocupes, Mamoru te ama solo a ti. — serio

Tomoe le dio un abrazo y le dio un beso en la frente a Kousagi, se fue dejando a Usagi confundida... ella quería llegar a su casa y aclarar las cosas con Mamoru

Mamoru manejo hacia su casa, en el camino, Kousagi se quedo dormida en el camino, cuando llegaron a su casa Usagi acostó a la pequeña en su cuna

Mamoru entrando a la habitación de Kousagi

— Mi amor ¿cómo te sientes?

— ¿Qué te importa? – molesta

Mamoru confundido

— Mi amor ¿qué te pasa?

Usagi saliendo la de habitación

— Nada

Mamoru atrás de ella

— Dime la verdad

Usagi volteándose

— ¿Me amas?

Mamoru extrañado

— Claro que te amo, tú eres todo para mí

Usagi seria

— No te creo nada

Usagi se fue hacia su habitación y se costo en la cama

— Buenas noches. — dándole la espalda

Usagi se hizo la dormida, Mamoru estaba muy confundido algo estaba pasando, no entendía porque ella estaba así...Mamoru estaba triste y las lágrimas comenzaron a salir.

Usagi sabía que Mamoru estaba llorando, ella lo conocía muy bien

Usagi levantándose de la cama

— ¿Qué te pasa?

Mamoru limpiándose las lágrimas

— Nada, solo tengo alergia

— Mamoru, no te creo nada

Mamoru mirándola

— ¿Por qué me tratas así? – explotando — yo nunca te he tratado mal...Usagi dime que no me amas dímelo. Y te doy el divorcio

Usagi sintió que se moría al escuchar esas palabras

Usagi abrazándolo

— Discúlpame por tratarte así, es que te vi besándote con esa tipa. Neherenia, me dio mucha rabia. — le confeso

Mamoru abrazándola

— Ella fue quién me beso. Yo te amo a ti

Usagi llorando

— Mamoru discúlpame por desconfiar de ti, yo te amo bebé eres lo mejor que me ha pasado

— Tú también eres lo mejor que me ha pasado. Te amo, mi amor eres el ser más maravilloso. — con amor

— Te amo

Mamoru y Usagi se dieron un beso súper apasionado los besos fueron llenos de pasión, Mamoru empezó a besar su cuello luego por sus pechos hasta hacer el amor.

Usagi y Mamoru tuvieron toda la noche amándose cómo nunca

Ya había amanecido Kousagi seguía durmiendo, no había despertado en toda la noche

Usagi despertando

— Qué bello es Mamoru, parece un angelito durmiendo

Mamoru despertando

— Usagi

Usagi sonriendo

— Hola

— Te amo hermosa. — dándole un beso en los labios

— Yo también, te amo bebé

— ¿Kousagi?

— La beba no lloro en toda la noche. — le comenta

— Qué bueno, déjame buscarla. — él levantándose

— Sí, búscala

Mamoru fue para la habitación de Kousagi

Mamoru mirándola desde la cuna

— Hola preciosa, parece que estás muy entretenida con tus peluches kousagi, solo se reía

Mamoru sacándola de la cuna

— Eres una traviesa, ven con papá

Mamoru salió de la habitación de la beba y fue para la suya

Usagi extendiéndole los brazos

— Hola hermosa

— Toma

Usagi sonriendo

— Está enorme nuestra bebé

Mamoru sonriendo

— Sí, parece mentira que ya tengamos 1 año de casados y una hija hermosa

— Sí, hace 1 año estaba sola no tenia novio, solo vivía para estudiar. — mirándolo

— Yo hace 1 año era mujeriego, solo estaba con mujeres por placer. — sonriéndole

Usagi seria

— Con que mujeriego, o sea que me case con un ex mujeriego

Mamoru nervioso

— ¡Sí!

— Está bien

— Usagi, no me vas a matar. — bromeándole

— Para que sí, tengo al mejor esposo del mundo. — enamorada

— Por eso te amo

— Mamoru

— ¿Qué pasa?

— ¡NO!

— ¡Qué! – alarmándose

— Se le paso el pañal a la bebé... Mira se le mojo la piyama. — quejándose

Mamoru levantándose de la cama

— Voy a buscar ropita limpia

— La amarrilla. — pidió

— Ok

Mamoru fue para la habitación de Kousagi, fue hacia el chifonier y saco la ropita amarrilla., mientras en la habitación de Usagi, ella le estaba dando un baño a Kousagi

Usagi aplicándole jabón en las piernas de Kousagi

— No llores, hermosa

Kousagi lloraba con mucho sentimiento

Mamoru entrando

— Todavía no le gusta el agua

Usagi sacándola de la tina

— No, mira cómo llora

— Traje el pañal y la ropita con sus zapaticos de una vez. — le informo

— Gracias, mi amor

Usagi la seco con cuidado

Usagi acostándola en la cama

— Ya no llores Kousagi

— Kousagi, mira a papá

Kousagi empezó a ver Mamoru…él coloco música empezó a bailar…Kousagi sonreía a ver a su papá cómo se movía tan raro

Usagi aguantándose la risa

— Funciona

Mamoru moviéndose

— Vístela rápido, que ya me estoy cansando

Usagi colocándole las medias

— Ya estás lista, hermosa

Usagi le dio a Mamoru a la bebé... Mamoru coloco música romántica empezó a bailar con ella., Usagi se baño lo más rápido posible al rato salió

Usagi con una toalla puesta, y miro a Mamoru bailando con Kousagi

— Qué lindos

— Sí, mira cómo bailamos. — coqueto

— Parece que le gusta bailar con su papi. — alegre

— Sí

— Me voy a vestir para llevar a Kousagi, para el hospital hoy le toca su vacuna

— Dejame bañarme. — mirandola

— Ok

— Toma. — él queriendole entregar a la niña

— Acuéstala en la cama, yo me visto

Mamoru acostó a Kousagi en la cama y le colocó alrededor muchas almohadas para que no se fuera a caer... Mamoru fue a bañarse...Usagi se terminada de vestir, fue hacia la cocina a buscar el tetero de Kousagi, la cargo fue a darle su comidita en la sala

En el habitación

Mamoru saliendo del baño

— Ya estoy listo. — Extrañado — ¿y Usagi y la bebé?

Mamoru fue para la sala

— Hola Usagi, ya estoy listo

— Ok, vámonos

— Sí, vamos

— Primero me llevas, para un restaurante. — alegre

— Ok mi amor, para donde tú digas. — risueño

Usagi y Mamoru se fueron para un restaurante muy elegante., Usagi metió a Kousagi en su moisés, ellos se sentaron

— ¿Qué desean comer?

— Sanguis con jugo de naranja. — pidió Mamoru

— ¿Y qué desea usted? – mirando a Usagi

— Lo mismo que mi esposo

— Ok

Al rato de pedir su orden...El mesero se la trajo... Usagi y Mamoru comieron muy a gusto., lo único que paso fue que muchas señoras estaban muy enamorada de Kousagi, no dejaban de mirarla después de comer se fueron para el hospital

Mamoru entro con Kousagi en sus brazos

— Hola

Yuki sonriendo

— Hola ¿cómo están?

— Estamos bien ¿y cómo estás tú? – le pregunto

— Muy bien, me la emprestas

— Claro, toma

Yuki cargándola y besándole los cachetes

— Hola Kousagi de los Ángeles ¿cómo estás? Mira sí estás hermosa

Kousagi solo reía y le tocaba la cara

— Primera persona, que le cae bien alguien. — Usagi asombrada

— Qué bueno. — yuki alegre

— Venimos a vacunar a Kousagi. — Mamoru

— Yo estoy colocando las vacunas. — sonrió

— Qué bueno, vamos a vacunar a mi bebé. — él

— Sí, vamos. — su esposa

Todos se fueron para la sala de vacunación, Yuki vacuno con cuidado a Kousagi lloro solo un poquito, cómo su papás le hacía caritas...y ella sonreía muy a gusto

— Está lista. — sonrió yuki

Usagi cargándola

— Viste mi amor, no te dolió casi nada

— Para que no le de fiebre, le dan corilin es muy bueno. — aconsejo la enfermera

— Sí, gracias Yuki. — Mamoru

Tomoe entrando

— Yuki apúrate llegaron muchos heridos. — Mirando a Mamoru — ¡Mamoru!

Mamoru preocupado

— ¿Qué pasa?

— Un accidente horrible, dos bucees chocaron.

Mamoru con la mano en la cabeza

— Dios mío ¿Cuántos muertos?

— Cinco, los demás están muy graves

— Vamos. — él

— Vámonos

Mamoru y Tomoe de fueron corriendo para a tender a las 50 personas que estaban heridas

Usagi en el consultorio

— Parece que va para largo

Kousagi solo reía con su madre

Neherenia entrando

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Qué te importa. — seria

— Salte

— ¡No! Sabes. — Caminando hacia la salida — mejor me voy, antes de irme quiero darte algo – ella seria

Usagi le metió una cachetada que le dejo las manos marcadas

Neherenia con ganas de llorar

— ¿Qué te pasa estúpida?

— Eso te pasa, por meterte con un hombre casado.

Usagi la rempujo y Neherenia se cayó al suelo, ella salió para al pasillo y se sorprendió al ver todo el piso lleno de sangre

— Dios mío

Mamoru llegando y lleno de sangre

Usagi asustada

— Mi amor ¿qué te paso?

— Es que no me dio tiempo de cambiarme, por eso tengo la camisa llena de sangre. No te preocupes, mi amor. — leve sonrisa

— ¿Te vas o te vas a quedar?

— Me voy a quedar, sí quieres. Llévate el auto

— Ok

— Te acompaño

Usagi metió a Kousagi, en su silla para bebé

— Mi amor, maneja con cuidado. — le pidió

— No te preocupes, sí quieres manejo cómo una tortuga. — sonriéndole

Mamoru sonriendo

— Tampoco así

Usagi se subió en el auto, antes de irse Mamoru me dio un beso a ella y Kousagi

Usagi llego a su casa

Usagi llevado a Kousagi hacia su habitación

— Vamos a dormirte

Kousagi solo sonreía. Ella acostó a Kousagi en su cunita. Empezó hacer el aseó del la casa y luego el almuerzo, mientas hacia el almuerzo lavo alguna ropas, fue hacia la habitación de vio a Kousagi muy inquieta cómo sí le doliera algo

Usagi preocupada

— ¿Qué te pasa hermosa? – Tocándola — Dios mío tiene fiebre — buscando el medicamento — Yuki me dijo que le diera corilin

Usagi le dio el corilin a Kousagi, al rato se le paso la fiebre a la beba

Usagi tocándola

— Mi amor. Ya estás mejor, hermosa. Que susto le liste a mami

Usagi estuvo pendiente de Kousagi cada rato, hasta que llego Mamoru a la casa

Mamoru entrando a la casa

— Hola

Usagi sonriendo

— Por fin llegaste ¿Cómo te fue?

— Bien mi amor, salvamos a todos los heridos ya están fuera de peligro. — suspirando

— Qué bueno, mi amor

— ¿Y Kousagi cómo está?

— Esta mejor

— ¿Cómo que mejor? – alarmándose

— Es que Kousagi le dio fiebre, está mejor

— La voy a ver

Mamoru fue casi corriendo para la habitación de Kousagi, la chequeo y la consiguió en perfectas condiciones

— ¿Mamoru está bien la nena? – acercándose

— Mi amor te felicito la bebé, está en perfecta condiciones hiciste un buen trabajo. — dandole un beso en los labios

— Gracias, mi amor

— Me voy a bañar. — él

— Yo te voy a servir la comida.

— Ok

Usagi preparaba algunas cosas para la cena de Mamoru, al rato Mamoru bajo las escaleras

— Mamoru, ven a comer

Mamoru sentándose en la silla

— Gracias mi amor, tengo un hambre horrible

— Me imagino

Mamoru comenzó a comer

— Mmm está delicioso

Usagi sonriendo

— Gracias

Mamoru se comió toda la comida, luego de comer se fueron a su habitación

— Usagi quiero volver a trabajar en el hospital. — mirándola

— Regresa, yo estoy bien. Desde que di a luz a Kousagi el tratamiento me está funcionando. — sonriéndole

— Usagi lo voy a pensar, un poco. — abrazándola

— Ok, mi amor

Mamoru empezó a besar a Usagi con mucha pasión hasta hacer el amor

Los días pasaron, habían pasado 3 meses. Kousagi tenía 7 meses

Usagi dándole a Kousagi

— Mamoru toma

— Vamos para el campo. — él todo emocionado

Usagi sonriendo

— Pareces niño chiquito

Mamoru cantando

— Usagi vamos a comer al aire libre. — Serio — Usagi ya tengo 2 semanas trabajando

— Sí, vamos antes se nos haga tarde, qué bueno que hoy es tú día libre. — contenta

— Sí vamos, Usagi maneja tú. Que quiero estar con mi princesa. — alegre

— Está bien. — sonriéndole

Usagi manejo con cuidado y se fueron a un lugar muy bonito fuera de la cuidad

— Ya llegamos. — ella deteniéndose

— Menos mal que llegamos, Kousagi se estaba durmiendo. — mirándola

— Más o menos, se está durmiendo la bebé, vamos a preparar todo. — emocionada

— Ok

Mamoru colocó una manta y otra para Kousagi

— Mira, Mamoru se durmió Kousagi. — mirando a su pequeña

— Qué mal, Allá atrás hay un abanico para que no tenga calor la bebé. — él, a pesar que estaban en un clima frio, el sol se había asomado con fuerza

— Ok

Usagi hizo lo que Mamoru le había dicho

— Ya termine

— Ven vamos a comer. — risueño

— Ok

Mamoru y Usagi se sentaron a comer

Mamoru comiendo

— Estamos en diciembre, falta poco para la noche buena

— Sí, lo sé solo falta 3 días pero quiero hacer una cena con Lit, Andrew, Tomoe, Rei, nicoles, Reino, Yaten, Mina, Eliot, Hotaru y mi papá. — mirándolo

— Me encanta la idea, hay que comprar un árbol los adornos y los regalos, dulces. — serio

— ¿Qué pasa Mamoru?

— ¿Qué va a querer Kousagi? – angustiado

Usagi sonriendo

— No te preocupes Kousagi, no puede exigir nada todavía. Mi amor

— Eso sí

Al rato comenzó a llorar Kousagi

Usagi sacándola del auto

— ¿Qué paso mi amor?

— Será que tendrá hambre. — él

— Sí

— Voy a preparar el tetero a mi preciosa

— Sí, que se está muriendo de hambre. — divertida

Mamoru agitando el tetero

— Ya veo. — Notando la impaciencia de la pequeña — toma

Usagi le dio el tetero, en cuestión de segundos se lo tomo todo

— Dámela, para sacarle los gases. — él

— Toma

Mientras Mamoru le sacaba los gases, Usagi guardaba las cosas en el auto

— ¿Cómo está la consentida de papá? – alegre

Kousagi solo se reía, Kousagi comenzó a agarrarle la nariz a Mamoru

Mamoru sonriendo

— Kousagi suelta a papi

Kousagi lo miro empezó a dar cachetadas con sus manitos

— ¡Ay me duele! Te pesa la mano hermosa

Kousagi solo reía a carcajadas

Mamoru dándole un beso en la mejilla

— Eres mala. — haciéndole cosquillas

Kousagi se reía

— Todo está listo, mi amor. — grito Usagi

— Ok, vamos

Mamoru le dio a Kousagi a Usagi, cuando se la dio. Empezó a llorar por Mamoru

— Mamoru agarrarla, quiere contigo

Mamoru agarrándola

— Ven con papá

— ¿Qué voy a manejar yo? – seria

— Sí, pues que se puede hacer. Kousagi no quiere soltarme amor. — mirándola

Usagi volvió a manejar con cuidado

Usagi y Mamoru llegaron y se acostaron a ver tv

Usagi comiendo

— Mamoru pásame las cotufas

Mamoru entretenido

— Ya va la película está muy buena

Usagi levantándose de la cama

— Voy a ver a Kousagi

Usagi fue para la habitación de Kousagi a verla, cuando la miro en su cunita, la vio cómo rara. Cómo sí le doliera algo

Usagi tocándola

— Mi amor ¿qué te pasa? Mi linda

Kousagi solo la miraba

— Qué extraño, que estés así. — extrañada

Usagi la cargo

— ¿Qué paso?

Kousagi comenzó a llorar

Usagi asustada

— ¿Qué te pasa mi amor?

Kousagi comenzó a vomitar, Usagi la puso boca abajo para que no se ahogara

Usagi gritando

— ¡MAMORU VEN RAPIDO!

Mamoru fue para la habitación de Kousagi

Mamoru entrando

— ¿Qué pasa?

Usagi asustada y llorando

— No sé la agarre y comenzó a vomitar

— Vamos a llevarla para el hospital. — él

Usagi tocándola

— Mamoru, se está poniendo fría

Mamoru asustado

— Usagi vamos

Usagi y Mamoru se fueron para el hospital, Kousagi no dejaba de vomitar cosa que preocupada a Mamoru., pero en el camino Kousagi de tanto vomitar se puso moradita cosas que asusto más a él, acelero más rápido

A Kousagi la atendieron rápido a emergencias, Usagi se quedo en sala de espera llorando

En emergencia

— Le coloque una máscara de oxigeno. — tomoe

Mamoru asustado

— ¿Qué le pasa Tomoe?

— Mamoru no te preocupes, le voy hacer todos los exámenes que sean necesarios para saber que tiene. — seriedad

— Tomoe, no quiero que mi hija se muera. — asustado

— Claro que no, Mamoru tranquilízate

— No puedo Kousagi, solo es una bebé, para que esté sufriendo. — abatido

— Tranquilo tú sabes muy bien, que yo a Kousagi la quiero cómo sí fuera mi nieta.— sonriéndole

Mamoru llorando

— Lo sé

Mamoru salió de emergencia y fue en dónde estaba Usagi

Usagi asustada

— ¿Qué le pasa a mi bebé? — sollozando

Mamoru abrazándola

— No sé mi amor, Tomoe le está haciendo todos los exámenes que sean necesarios

— Mamoru y sí mi hija. Heredo mi enfermedad yo me muero Mamoru. — abatida

— Claro que no mi amor, no te preocupes

En los laboratorios Tomoe con los análisis de Kousagi

Tomoe abriéndolos

— Gracias a Dios no es lo que pensaba, solo es una infección, Yuki ponle una inyección a Kousagi

— Ok

Tomoe salió hacia la sala de emergencias

Usagi mirándolo que venía

— ¿Tomoe cómo está mi bebé?

— No te preocupes, solo es una infección que tiene en su estomago por eso vomito. — alegre

— ¿Porque se puso moradita? – pregunto ella

— Para mí fue que cómo estaba vomitando, se le fue por el otro camino, cómo ella es una bebé no sabía cómo defenderse. — le explico

— Quiero verla. — pidió

— Vayan

Mamoru y Usagi fueron a ver a la pequeña que estaba metida una cunita especial

Usagi llorando

— ¿Por qué tiene que estar así?

Mamoru abrazándola

— Mi amor no te preocupes, Kousagi se va a poner muy bien ya lo veras

— Sí, con la inyección que le colocó Yuki va a estar mejor. — tome

— Tomoe puedo quedarme con mi hija. — pregunto ella

— No, cómo tú eres especial. Te dejare. — sonriéndole

— Gracias, por eso te quiero

— Yo también

Usagi se quedo toda la noche con Kousagi, Mamoru buscaba ropa para su esposa ya que Kousagi la había vomitado

Mamoru entrando a la habitación de Kousagi, comenzó a llorar. Al ver la cunita vacía

— No me puedo imaginar, la vida sin mi hija

Mamoru limpio la habitación de la pequeña, estaba sucia luego de limpiarla se fue para el hospital

En Corea

— ¿Qué extraño he llamado a la casa de Usagi y nadie contesta? – kenji preocupándose

— Será que se fueron por allí. — hotaru mirándolo

— Debe ser pequeña

En Japón

Ya había amanecido Usagi se había quedado dormida, mientras Mamoru estaba en su consultorio revisando algunos papales clínicos

Tomoe entrando al consultorio

— Hola

— Hola ¿cómo estás Kousagi? – pregunto Mamoru

— Bien. Está mejorando, sí quieren se la pueden llevar hoy mismo. — sonriéndole

Mamoru con una sonrisa

— Qué bueno, Tomoe cómo hoy nos das a Kousagi, Usagi quiere hacer una cena el 24 de diciembre claro, sí quieres venir. — mirándolo

— Claro que voy

En sala de recuperación

Usagi mirándola desde la ventana

— Mi amor, recupérate pronto. Para que estés con sus papis

Yuki llegando

— Hola

— Hola

— Tengo buenas noticias hoy, se va la pequeña. — alegre

— En serio. — emocionada

— Sí, sí quieres la puedes vestir.

Usagi feliz

— Sí, Yuki pásame la pañelera

— Ok

Yuki le paso la pañelera a Usagi

Usagi sacando la ropa

— Mmm que ropa te ponemos

— Tienes ropa muy linda. — mirándola

— Sí, es que mi papá y mi prima le regalan demasiada ropa, muchas cositas más. — alegre

Yuki agarrándole la manito a Kousagi

— Su hija es muy bella

— Sí, es una belleza mi niña, es hora de vestirla.

Entre Yuki y Usagi vistieron a Kousagi la dejaron hermosa

Usagi mirándola

— Hola mi amor

Kousagi comenzó a reír

Usagi emocionada

— Estás bien, mi amor

Kousagi comenzó a reír y a pedirle que la cargara con sus manitos

Usagi cargándola

— Mi amor, que susto le diste a mami y papi

En los pasillos

— Hola Mamoru. — Andrew

— Hola ¿Cómo estás?

— Bien y ¿mi princesa?

— Gracias a Dios, está mejor ayer nos dio un susto empezó a vomitar se puso fría hasta se estaba ahogando. — tristeza

Andrew asustado

— ¿Qué la tengo que ver?

Usagi venía con Kousagi en sus brazos

— ¿Cómo está mi niña hermosa? – pregunto Andrew

— Está bien. — ella

Andrew extendiéndole los brazos

— ¡Ven!

Kousagi se fue con Andrew

Andrew dándole besos en la mejilla

— ¿Qué paso mi linda?

Kousagi ponía una carita de niña buena

Andrew enamorado

— Tan linda

Mamoru celoso

— Ven con papi

Gracias por sus Rw A:

Mary Yuet

Naiara moon

yesqui2000

Faby Usako-Chiba-T

Magguie Aino

Aviso pocos capítulos de esta historia


End file.
